Right is Wrong and Wrong is Right
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: Hinote Roze grew up poor and soon found out the right way isn't always the right way. She took to the world of steeling. When a job goes wrong, and her life is on the line her world is thrown for a loop. what is Right anymore?
1. Why Me

**Right is Wrong and Wrong is Right  
Chapter 1  
_My World  
_By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**--------**

**Note:** _Hey peoples, this will be a short story, because I'm leaving on Saturday, and god only knows when I'll be back again, or near a computer for more then 20 minutes. So yea, I hope you enjoy this short story I just thought of. _

------

In a World where everything is base on the morals of right and wrong, it's not hard to get the two confused. But then again right and wrong is different for everyone, just look at our human history. Just look a war, both sides believe they are fighting for the right reasons and both sides believe that the other side is wrong. Who in the end who is right? And who is wrong?

In the world of law it's no different, just look at our court systems. How can there be order when the rich and power always seem to get off only because they are rich and powerful. Money seems to rule the world these days.

So why shouldn't I want a part of that?

Now here is my way of thinking, I grew up poor, I remember some winters where my parents had to choose wether we where going to eat or have heat. You can guess which on won. So many of winters I have sent in the cold, with many homemade wood planets to keep me warm.

I got my first job at the age of 12, packing rice at a friends farm, and that I might add wasn't a pleasant job. Long hours, harsh weather conditions, and worst of all, getting yelled at every blinking minute of the damn day. Our family friend was a drunk and very short tempered. But my family needed the money and me being the only child I had to work.

My mother was sick, and my father, well that bastard ran off when I was 5, so frankly I don't care what happened to him.

So I worked, and I worked and when I turned 13 that's when I started to see the world through different eyes. I realized that my dear old boss wasn't paying me fairly. And that's when I decided that working wasn't going to get me the money I needed. So on a warm night in Jun, I stole for the first time in my life, and it felt good.

I remember it so well, my boss had passed out from another drunken night at the village bar. So I snuck into his room and quietly rooted though his things, that's when I found a box full of money, probably the money I was suppose to get. I didn't take to much, I didn't want him to notice and then balm me and beat me to a pulp. So I took just enough that wasn't noticeable.

I soon came to the realization that steeling from wealthier people wasn't a crim. Just look at robin hood did, stole from the rich and gave to the poor. So how was this any different, I needed the money for my dying mother. She needed proper cloths and food, and if steeling from a drunken fool was going to get me that, then fuck the rules.

As time moved on, I moved on to different people, and I soon came to the realization that I was quite good at steeling. No one was the wizer, after I got enough money gather up I moved to the city in a nice little house. My mother never asked where I got the money, and I never told, but I know that she know. It was just never talked about, it was less painful that way.

I soon started school at the age of 15 and I was in a after school program for marshallarts, this gave the flexibility I need for bigger jobs, and a way to defend myself if I ever had to make a quick getaway.

At the tender age of 16 my deer old mother passed on, it was a quit death, and a death over due. She was a dying woman all my life and I wanted nothing more then to see her rest, and finally have some peace of mind. The only problem was at the age of 16 I needed a adult to look after me by law. But then again when did I ever pay any need to the law, really, what has the law done for me. If I followed it when I was a child, then my mother would have died long ago, and I probably would still be working for that drunken bastard. Or for someone much worst.

Now that you know some of my history and my thoughts on the law, I'll catch you up to where I am now. Lets just say my second year at college is about to become much more interesting.

--------

WHOOSH!! I blinked and I slowly turned my head to see a beyblade implanted in the brick wall of my college. I twitched as I looked back at the oh so nice boy who was so nice as to almost kill me with it.

"Hehe... sorry about that miss" pleaded a navy haired boy as he stopped in front of me.

"Do know that beyblads are forbidden during class hours and considering it's 10:30 in the morning I'd say you're a bit early for playing with spin tops little boy" I stated as I looked at my nails and waited for the boy to lose his top.

I watched as he expression changed from sorry to -what is this bitch thinking- look as his face started to turn a nice red colour, it almost matched the colour of our college uniforms.

I smirked as the boy opened his mouth to started with his ranting, I just love pissing off the beyblade lovers. Hey don't get me wrong I like the sport, but with my other _hobbies_ I never really got into that much, did really have the time, but sometimes when I have nothing else to do, or if I'm laying low, I pick it up.

"TYSON!!!" called a female voice stopping him from biting my head off.

He quickly turned around and froze as Hilary ran to him was a serious expression on her pretty face. Hilary is in my photo class, and we sometimes pair up for assignments. Wait Tyson, I'm pretty sure that's what she said her boy-toy's name is. Hehe this should be interesting.

"Hey Hil." Tyson greated taking a step to the right tying to block the sight if the implanted beyblade on our oh so great college building. Humm... I wonder, isn't that considered vandalism?

"I've been looking all over for you" she stressed as she crossed her arms while placing her black briefcase in front of her, there was a little pink dragon hanging from under the flap.

"Well.. I was... umm.. I had to find Rei, he has my supernatural book, and I need that for my next class." Tyson quickly covered while putting his hand behind his head to further block her view.

"Really, I just seen Rei, he said he hasn't seen you all day" She eyed him then gave a huff and leaned on her left foot taking a glace behind him a notice my red skirt. "Who's hiding behind you?" she stressed as she pushed passed Tyson, who was trying to stop her.

"Hinote? What are you doing there?" she gave me a look and I quickly put up my hands with my briefcase between me and Hilary.

"I can explain, your boy here almost killed me with his beyblade, I was just minding my own business when WHOOSH... my head almost gets clipped off." opps, I don't think said to much information, because Hilary turned to Tyson with fire in her eyes, and with one quick movement she swung her briefcase and hit Tyson in the back of the head.

"TYSON ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KICKED OUT!!!!" she screamed as I covered my ears, "AND YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HINOTE!!" she added as she hit him again.

I snickered as I watched the scene, it was quiet amusing. "Your hopeless" came a cold voice from behind me. I glance back and saw Kai who I might add had Tyson killer beyblade in his strong hands.

Hilary stopped her assault at the sound of his voice, while poor Tyson's lag twitch, he had many bumps on his head and starts in his eyes. I got to love her, Hilary always puts the guys in their place.

"Hey Kai" she mused as Tyson stood up and rubbed his head.

I stepped away and let him pass, we don't have good history, not since high school. Ah yes, me and Kai went to the same over priced high school, he was the pretty rich boy, and I the thief, of course he doesn't know that. But yet, he didn't like my outspokenness, and I kind of ditched his beyblading skills. So yea, I'm not on his good side.

He handed Tyson his beyblade and gave me a quick death glare "Roze" he spoke in a harsh voice.

I rolled my eyes and said in the same harsh voice "Hiwatari"

He just gave me the cold shoulder and turned to Tyson "Try and stay out of trouble, the worlds are in a month and you need to have good marks in order to go" and with that he left, not with out shooting me a death glare, which I match with my own. I swear I could see red lighting meet black lighting as our eyes met.

"Hey Hinote?" asked Hilary as I turned my gaze back to her and her boy.

"Yea" I answered talking my hands down and slinging my briefcase over my right shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Tyson just can't seem to get the high school out of him" she finished shooting him a glare.

He sighed and put his beyblade in his pocket. "Don't worry about it" I stated with a smile "sometimes it's a good thing that some people don't grow up" I then skipped away before Tyson found the insult in that.

-------

"I want a 8 chapter story, something out of your head, you can use you own life experiences as a guide, but it has to be total fiction, and I want a explosives climax,." The teacher through her hands in the air "and a beautiful ending" she then lowered them to her face where she whipped away a fake tear, she then turned to her class and pushed up her thick glasses and grinned. "There must be at least 2000 worlds in each chapter." she just took the fun out of the story "and" she added with a evil smile "it's dun next Friday, you have 8 days counting today, so I suggest you use the remainder of this class to start, or at least get a idea."

She pushed her fake blond hair behind her ear and walked to her desk "and" she added looking at me "I will be checking if you use the fanfiction site, or fanpost. And I don't care if you already have a story posted there or not, I want this to be fresh and new." I sighed and slumped down on tabled in the lecture hall.

"You may go to the computer room to start, your dismissed." she added with a wave of her hand.

I glare at her as I left the room, damn it all. She only did that because she knows I have about 50 stories on fanfiction and about 100 on fanpost. This is going to cut into my _hobbies_

"Hinote!!" called Akari as my red headed friend bounced around the corner her blue eyes so hidden in mystery handed me a text book with 'photo shop 8.0' written on it.

I took the book and held it in my right hand with my briefcase. "Thanks, I got that class after lunch"

"No thank you, I wouldn't have gotten my assignment done" she stated in her normal clam voice.

"Oh right, you _lost_ yours" I stated with a wavy of my hand as I turned the corner and then next thing I knew the floor came in contact with my back. My book and briefcase slid across the floor, "ah.. Son of a bitch" I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed my head, also making sure my dark brown hair was still up in a bun.

"Sorry about that" came a calm smooth voice.

I twitch at the sound as I looked into a pair of golden eyes, and sighed "right" he held out his hand for me, I on the other hand reached for my stuff and avoided his hand "see you later Akari, tell Kai to try and lighten up before he dies at a early age"

"Right, I'll do that" she huffed as I walked around the golden eyed boy and to the mess hall.

-----

I typed on the computer and the boys eyes flashed into my head again, he was Kai's friend. He came in late last year as a transfer student from China. He seems nice, the total opposite from Kai. I have also seem him hang with that Tyson guy, and every now and then a blond hair boy from our sister college comes over for a chat.

"Hinote?" came Akari voice as I finished typing the first chapter of my great story.

"Yea" I answered saving my work.

"Rei asked me to tell you that he was sorry for knocking you to the floor" she stated in a clam manner like it was yesterdays news.

"Right" I replied as I leaned back in my chair, Rei, right, Tyson said he was looking for someone called Rei, I wonder if they are the one in the same.

"So what are you planning for tonight?" she asked as I glanced over at her.

"Oh nothing important" I answered with a glint in m eyes, a glint that she only knew.

"Oh really?" she through back "you think you could make in back in time for the movies?" That it your wondering is code for_ "where is the hit tonight?" _

I smirked "not to night, lots of work to do, how about tomorrow" aka _"can't tell you right now, to risky, we'll talk tomorrow at my house."_

"Right" she answered as the teacher passed by us and smiled.

--------

Later the night I pulled out a blue print of the nice bank that I was going to _borrow_ money from. You see I have kept with my childhood style of steeling, never take to much, and since it's mostly all digital now, I can pretend that the money is there, it will take them months until they realize that they have been, what's the word, right, robbed. Hehe..

'_I'm bringing sexy back... them other boys don't know how to act...yea.. You think your speci.._ I pick up my cell phone "yea?" I mumbled as I flopped down on my bed.

"Hows the work coming?" Akari's usual calm voice ran though my ears as I sat up and sighed.

"Peachy" I answered walking over to my closet and pulled out a one-piece black suit that looked very much like something a ninja would wear.

"Okay, call me when your done"..'click'... I through my phone on my bed "yea" I mumbled as I stripped down and slipped on my skin tight suit. It also comes with a hood that covers my hair. I put on black goggles and then pulled put the face mask.

On my back I had a black back pack, you see all I need to do is get into one of the computers inside, a tap here, a click there and all is well.

I then pulled a cloak over me and walked out the back door, I jumped the fance and quickly ran into the alleyway. I then pulled down a fire latter and quickly yet quietly climbed up to the roof top.

Just 6 more blocks to go, I wish the banks where closer.

-----

"How are you liking your ride along Mr. Kon?" asked a police officer as they turned down the street.

"It's quiet" Rei answered as he looked out the window at the passing street lights.

"It usually is this time of night" the cop answered in a soft voice stopping outside of a bank.

"Why are we here?" Rei asked his golden eyes scanning the building.

"The night light is out" the officer answered as he got out of the car.

"Night light?" Rei question reaching for the door handle.

"Stay in the car" The officer order "It could have just blown, but usually there is a small night light in the back, you can see it from the rode, and the 2 years I have been this beat, that light has never gone out"

Rei nodded his head and watch the officer unhasp his gun strap and placed his hand on the grip of the 9 mil.

-------

I typed away, on my way in I tripped and hit the night light, you think after 6 years of this I would know better, but no I just had to be a god damn accident pron. Just 3 more minutes and I will be 2 million richer.

Okay, okay I know I said small mounts, but this is going into a fake bank account, then over time it well be slowly put in my 10 different accounts. But the bank will still believe the money is still there. Hehe... perfect.

2 minutes left.

"BEN!!" shouted someone from the front entrance.

I froze and ducked behind a desk, Ben our night guard is sleeping right now, just a little drug I slipped him to make him think he fell asleep.

1 minute left, I looked up and over the desk and swore, it was that damn cope who always passes by here, he must have saw the night light out. Way to go Hinote, way to get yourself caught.

I ducked back down, and looked at my laptop, just 30 seconds.

"There you are, sleeping as usual." the cope mumbled, I sweat dropped.

My laptop flashed green, I sighed and unhooked it, closed up and packed up, now I just have to wait for the cope to go.

"That's strange" the cope mumbled, I could only guess what he was looking at, damn the cameras.

"The night light is out so why is the cameras showing that it's not" I head the cope stated as he started to move in my direction.

Gota move, gota move.

There was a click and a light was now sweeping over the bank floor that I was on. "Station that is officer Kakto, possible break in at Totak bank, requestion back up."

Damn it all to hell..

"This is the police" he yelled making me flinch.

I sighed and looked around, he was coming from the right, the guard was still out, the main door is to the left, if I can get out and make it to the alleyway I might have a chance to get the hell out of here.

"I know you're here, now come out with your hands up" he ordered as he got closer.

"Not tonight" I mumbled as I moved under the desk and waited for him to pass, then quickly made a mad dash towards the door.

"STOP!!!" the cope yelled pulling his gun.

I did a mock wavy and ran out the front door, I jumped the steps and ran down the street not missing the cops car that was parked outside the bank and the door slamming as I ran.

"STOP!!!!" yelled the cop as I turned down the alleyway.

Wasting no time I jumped at the fire latter and swung myself up without pulling down the latter, I then quickly made my way to the roof, I could hear someone jump the latter also. Why me? The bank has lots of money, they don't need it all.

I reached the top and pull off my goggles and quickly pulled on my cloak that I left here before the robbery.

"Stop!!" called a new voice, I turned and almost gasped when I say the golden eye boy I smacked into today. What was his name.. Right Rei. Now why is he here?

"No tonight" I shot back as I ran across the roof top, he ran after me, and actually jumped me, I fell to the rocky roof top, and cringed, that's going to leave a mark.

"Off" I hissed as I quickly rolled over throwing him off. I then flipped back on my feet just in time to block a hard kick from Rei. I pushed it aside and jumped back.

"I don't want to fight" I said coldly trying to mask my voice.

"Then don't run" he answered back in his smooth voice.

"Right" I mumbled "buh bye" I called as I ran at him and did a flip over him when I landed I quickly kicked him in the back with enough force to knocked him over, but he caught himself with one hand he flipped himself up onto his feet.

"Great" I mumbled as I ducked from a spin kick.

I then quicky turned my body and stuck out my lag causing Rei to trip and fall on his back, I then ran for it as he flipped himself back up.

"Not tonight" I called as I reached the end of the building and with a mock way I though myself off the building.

"WAIT!!!" Rei called I could hear him running to the edge, I on the other hand hid in the shadows on a window edge.

"Damn it" he swore "why would he jump?" he asked himself.

"Are you alright?" called the cop.

"Yea, but he jumped" Rei told him

"Damn" I heard the cop say and a light shined over the roof top, I pressed myself harder to the side of the building.

"I'll call the clean up crew, lets go and get the cut look at" the cop said as they walked away from the edge.

I sighed and waited a bit longer, when I was sure they where gone I carefully climbed down the building. When I got into the alleyway I winched, I placed my hand on my side, blood covered the black material. I rolled my eyes, damn broken glass. When I jumped over the edge, and swung into the window edge, a piece of broken glass caught my side.

------

I cleaned my wound, and the nice cut on my cheek that Rei was so kind as to give me when he tackled me to the roof top.

I sighed it was 5 in the morning and I had classes at 9, so I that leaved 3 hours for sleeping.

Oh why me... I can't believe I almost got caught, "time to go back to breaking into rich people's houses in different countries." I mumbled to myself as I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. Golden eyes flashed into my head as a fever started to over take me and I drifted into a deep sleep like state.


	2. Ah Hell

**Right is Wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 2  
**_**Ah Hell  
**_**By:**_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

--------

Akari sat in creative writing with a bored expression on her pretty face. _Hinote hasn't shown up yet and it wasn't like her to miss school, heck, she even come in when she is dying with some cold or flue. _

She glance over at Hinote seat and sighed as she lazily dropped her pen on the table of the lecture hall, they where given the class to write their stories, and Akari was blocked,_ if Hinote was here she would give me one of her crazy ideas, I hope she didn't get caught_ she thought as their teacher looked up from her desk in the direction on Hinote's seat. _That's right, Miss Tate love's her_ she mused to herself as her teacher excused herself from the room. _Probably going to call her_ Akari turned her head again towards Hinote seat as a worry flickered in her mysterious eyes

---------

"Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng...Ringgggggggggggggg..." "Mutter Fucker..." I mumbled as I reached for my phone and winched as a burning pain shot through my side.

'Hello' I mumbled as I lib with the phone under my ear on the pillow

'Hinote, it's Miss Tate, you didn't come in today, are you ill?' her voice had worry in it, it's been a fews years since I hear that type of worry.

I winched 'I'm fine just slept in that's all, I was working late on the story' I lied as I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock, it was 11:30, I could make it to my last two classes.

I heard her sighed 'Great, it's nice it hear that some people take my classes as seriously as you'

'Right Tate' I mumbled as I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

'See you for your afternoon classes' she mused as the line went dead

"Right" I muttered as I turned off the phone and chucked it back in my room.

--------

Akari sighed as she walked out of her class and started her way to the mess hall, _just 2 more classes_ she thought as a hand gripped her shoulder.

"Hey Kai" she stated with out looking.

"You looked down today" he stated in his cold voice as he started to walk besides her.

"Oh it's nothing you would care about" she through back as they entered the mess hall.

"And why is that?" he stressed as they got into line.

Akari shot him a look and said "one name"

Kai sneered "Roze, what did that hell raiser do now?"

"Nothing, she isn't here today" Akari stated in her clam voice as she took a tray

"Not here?" Kai question, in all the time that he has know the hell raiser, as he calls her, she has never missed a day of school of any kind. "Is she dead?" he asked a bit to hopeful.

Akari shot a glare over her shoulder "You wouldn't be luckily enough."

Kai grabber a tray "Yea, she probably come back a hunt me" he mumbled taking his plat of mess halls so called food.

"Damn rights" came a tired and smooth voice making Kai's right eye twitch.

-------

Kai shot me a glare "so you're still alive" he mused moving down the line so I could get my so called food.

"Can't let you run free now can I?" I teased "what, with you killer beyblading skills, who knows what could happen" I added taking a apple and placing it on my tray.

I could feel his anger raising as he paid for his 'cough' food 'cough', and stormed away, no doubt restraining himself from beating me over the head with his tray. I on the other hand snickered and paid for my food.

"About time you showed up" Akari stated as I walked around the corner. She had taken upon herself to wait for me.

"Sorry, I over slept." I answered as we walked to our usual table, passing Kai and his little possie, which included Tyson, and that Rei guy. As I passed I shot Rei a glare giving the golden eye boy a sudden shock of confusion.

"Hey guys" Hilary greated as we sat down.

"Hey" Akari answered she arranged her food, or tried to.

"Yea" I mumbled trying not to winch as I sat down.

--------

"Did you see that look Hinote gave you" Tyson stressed as he took a bight of his apple pie.

"Did I see it? Are you kidding" Rei stressed talking a gulp of his milk.

"Don't worry so much about that" Kai stated in a clam manner taking a sip of his coffee. "She does that to people she doesn't like, and more then likely she was probably looking at me" he added glancing over his shoulder to see a very tired and worn out looking Hinote as she picked at her food. _That's strange the girl usually scarfs down her food like she hasn't eating in 20 years._

"No she defiantly shot that look at me" Rei pointed out with a sigh

"Don't worry about it" Tyson stated as he slapped Rei on the back "At least you didn't almost kill her with your beyblade" he added with a laugh.

"Right" Rei answered back shooting Tyson a glare.

"What did you do Kon?" Kai asked eyeing his friend.

Rei stretched the back of his head "Well I did kind of knock her down in the hallway yesterday," Kai gave him a look "but it was a total accented" he through out in his defiance while putting his hands in front of him.

"That girl is complex" was all Kai said as he got up with his tray.

"Right" Rei mumbled as he caught a gleams of Hinote as she slowly stood up. _She looks sick_.

"So Rei where did you get the cut on your face?" Asked Tyson as he went for Rei's apple pie.

Rei slapped his hand away and quickly took his pie, Tyson shook his hand and gave a him a sly grin. "Last night" the golden eyed boy answered taking a bight of his pie before Tyson tried to snatched it again.

Two tear drop fell from Tyson eyes as he watch Rei gobble up his favorite type of pie. "Tyson..." Stressed Hilary as she sat across from him.

Tyson snapped out of his sorry looking state and shot a warm smile at his girlfriend. "Hey Hil, how was your classes?"

Hilary just roller her eyes and sighed then glance over at Rei as worry crossed her pretty eyes "Rei how did you get that cut on your face?"

"Last night" he answered talking another gulp of his milk.

"Weren't you on a ride along last night?" Tyson asked talking a bight of his cookie.

"Yea, lets just say I got more then I bargain for" "Right you probably got knocked around by some halfass crook." came a very smug smooth voice.

--------

I received a very kind glare from golden eye boy as I took a seat next to Hilary, she's in my next class and we're working on another assignment together.

"Hinote be nice" Hilary stressed as I gave her a sly grin then I snatched Tyson cookie before he shoved it into his over sized mouth. "Younke!" I teased as I gave him a cheesy grin, getting a very confused look from Rei, while Tyson just chomped down on nothing and confusedly looked at his hand.

I took a bight of the cookie, yummy, white chocolate chip, my favorite. Hilary giggled as Tyson looked around for his cookie, I bite down again as Tyson looked my way, then looked at his hand, then at me again, then it clicked "HEY!!!" he screamed as he jumped across the table at me.

I grin and I shoved the last of the cookie in my mouth and Tyson stopped dead short of my face, I grin and licked my fingers while he fell to the table with two tear drops in his eyes. "That's what you get for almost killing poor Hinote yesterday" Hilary mused with a grin as I nodded my head in agreement.

Rei, all the while just was looking at me like I was crazy, then the question came "What happened to your face?"

I snapped my head towards him and grin "Me and the door got into a fight last night and the door won" Hilary started to laugh and long with Tyson who was now back at his place at the table. Rei just blinked a few times. I then leaned on the tabled with my hands under my chin "So who won your fight?"

Rei's eyes changed and said "I don't know, well you see.." he started as he put his head down. I guess he feels bad for not stopping me, I mean the robber from jumping..hehe.

"DID YOU HEAR!!!" shouted a very over excited Kenny, he was in my computer class. I rubbed my ears and glared at him. "Thanks for killing my ear drums."

Kenny rubbed his head then pushed Rei over as he placed his laptop on the table. "What did you hear?" Rei asked a bit annoyed as Kenny started to typ on his laptop like a madman, I think he's the only one I know of that can beat me in a typing contest.

"There was break in at Totak bank" he rushed out, Hilary and Tyson leaned in closer while Rei just looked more annoyed, I just grin and leaned in with Tyson and Hilary.

"Cool" Tyson stated while Hilary hit him over the head.

"So what happened? Did they catch him or her?" I asked as Kenny pulled up a video file dated from late night. I raised a eye brow.

"No he or she got away, the police reports say that he or she jumped off the building just down the street as he or she tried to get away. But I can prove that he or she is still well enough alive." Kenny mused as he click on the video file and the roof top where I ran to came into view. This got Rei attenchion as he moved Tyson out of the way to get a better look at the laptop.

"How did you get this?" I asked with interest as he pressed play.

"I didn't mean to I was trying out my new video recorder and I just came upon this." He stated as I saw a figure in black appear at the edge of the roof top and fling herself over. Ah Hell...

Rei also watch as she, I mean me, pulled off a set of goggles and picked up a cloak where she quickly , I mean me, quickly put it on.

Just as I was going to take off Rei appeared over the edge and yelled at me, I said sometime back and ran for it. "Is that you Rei?" asked Tyson pointing at the screen.

"He.. Yea" he mumbled waving Tyson off.

"Cool" he stated as he watch Rei jump me, I smirked as I watch as I kicked him off and flipped myself back up. It was kind of interesting watching the fight on video, it look like a cool action movie.

The I watch as I ran to edge of the building that so happened to be the side that Kenny was taping from. I did a mock wave and jump, but quickly grabbed a pipe and swung myself to the window edge. That's when I saw Rei looking over the edge and then the cop came, they soon left. I watched as I slowly climbed down the side of the building, Kenny zoomed in and caught myself as I looked at the blood on my hand, my head shifted as I looked in the direction of the camera my dark drown eyes holding all it's hidden secrets, then the screen when blank.

"And that's when my batter went dead, by the time I reloaded he or she was gone." He stated closing his laptop.

Rei's eyes had more light in them, and determination, great now I got a gold eye boy after me. "That's was wicked Rei" Tyson mused at his friend.

"Yea, but that other guy was also great" Hilary stated with a grin.

"But he was the bad guy" Tyson wined.

"Point" I side crossing my arms, everyone looked at me "Did he or she actually steel anything?" I asked pointing my question at Rei. He scratched his head "Ah... No, he didn't take anything"

"There you good" I stated as I got up

"When do you mean?" Tyson asked as Hilary also got up.

"Simple, nothing was taken, no crime was committed, will not a major one anyways." I stated as I walked away.

-------

"She has a point" Kenny pointed out as Hinote and Hilary went though the mess hall doors.

"He was hurt" Rei mumbled as Kenny got up "Well I got to get to class" and with that Kenny rushed out of the mess hall.

"What are you thinking Kon?" came the cold voice of Kai as he turned around in the seat at the table across from him.

"Kai?" Rei questioned as Kai got up and took his usual seat, that's when Rei noticed Akari as she left for class.

"I hear it all, and Kenny showed me that video this morning" he stated leaning back in his chair.

"Well, we have to take it to the police" Rei answered Kai original question.

Kai smirked "Right"

"Don't give me that look" Rei through back his golden eyes flashing into a cat like glance.

"Listen, I can tell you right now, the police won't do anything about this, and I know you have a person score to settle. When was the last time someone beat you in hand to hand combat?" Kai tested as he got up "I have class" and with that he left.

"Well that was interesting" Tyson mutter getting up

"Wait for me" Rei stressed as he picked up his tray, as he did bark drown eyes flashed into his head, _they look like hers_, he thought as Hinote cold glare flashed into his head, _the same_, shock hit him making him almost dropping his tray.

"Man are you alight?" Tyson question looking at his golden eye friend with worry.

"Yea, I'm find, just thought of something strange."

-------

This is getting on my nervous, I can't even think straight with this stupid fever "Hey Hinote. You okay?" Hilary asked as she placed her hand on my forehead. "You're burning up" she stressed as I grabbed her hand

"I'm fine" I stressed as I let her hand go all the while she was gaving me a worried look.

"No your not, you can't even keep your eyes opened" she through back, she was right, it's taking what little energy I have to stay awake.

"I hate you" I mutter as the fever over look me and my head came in contact with the desk.

----

Hilary sighed and shook her head "to stubborn for her own good"

"Kai!" She called as our cold heart captain turned around with a annoyed look on his face. "Yea?" he question with a annoyed voice to match his look.

"Can you help me out, Hinote just passed out" She calmly said as Kai sighed and got of his desk.

"If she was sick she should have stayed home." he muttered as he not so gently picked up Hinote bridal style and left the class with Hilary in tough.

In the hall way Kai sighed as he looked at the fever ridden girl, _she owes me big time, what's this_ he thought as he felt something warm and wet on his waist. He quicken he pase, soon he was out side, he ran to his car, Hilary wasn't to far behind.

"What's wrong?" she rushed out as Kai placed Hinote in his car, then undid her blazer, his eye harden as he looked as the red blotch on her whit blouse. _Damn it all, better get Akari_ he thought looking back at Hilary "Call Akari, I'll take Hinote home."

------

"This isn't good, she should have called me last night" Akari mumbled as she cleaned the gash on Hinote side.

"You know, if Rei finds out about this, he'll probably.." "Probably what?" Akari shot at Kai as she pulled a blanked over Hinote.

"Oh nothing." Kai mumbled, you see Kai has known since high school that Hinote was a thief, and a good one at that. How does Kai know, well it's Kai what doesn't he know?

"You better leave" Akari pointed out as she placed a cold cloth on Hinote forehead.

"Yea, she'll kill me" Kai muttered as he grabber his blazer and left, he had to go and get the blood stain out now.

"Oh, Hinote what did you get yourself into now?" Akari question as she lighting tough the cut on Hinote cheek.


	3. Just some minor Setbacks

**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 3  
**_**Just some minor Setbacks  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

**Note: _Sorry or the long wait, been very busy, my jpb keeps me away all the time, but i get two weeks off, SO YAY. _**

* * *

"So what are we going to do to night?" called a smooth kind voice from the kitchen, I on the other hand wrapped my nice warm fleece blanket tighter around me. A few minutes passed when I heard a huff and Atari popped for head out from the kitchen door, annoyance in her mysterious eyes.

I smile at her as I tighten the blanket around my neck and pointed to the fireplace that was yet to be let, and since it's almost summer, it shouldn't lit anyways, be hey I'm freezing my ass of here.

Akari's shoulders dropped as she let out a sigh "your lucky I love you so much" she mused as she walked over to the fire place and turned the handle, which started the gas then she flicked her hand and orange flam appeared.

"I just love it when you do that" I stated with a smile as I lid fully down o my nice soft couch letting the warm fire heat up my cold and sick bones.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked again just as I could feel myself drifting off into a nice warm sleep.

I mumbled some colourfull words and muttered "sleeping, my body is to sour to do anything"

"Well you should have been more careful, and then you wouldn't be laying here like you're on your dead bed." She hissed snapping her head at me with an angry grin, oh god here it comes, again.

* * *

Rei sat on the kitchen counter with the news paper in his hand and a beer sitting on the counter next to him. His eyes quickly scanning over the article about the bank robber, and how even though he was seen jumping off a near by building, the body was yet to be found, and until then the investigation was still open.

"HEY!!" called a cheery voice as the newspaper was suddenly snatched out of Rei's hands and a gold hair young man took its place.

"AHH" Rei screamed as he pushed the young man out of the way, causing him to spill his beer. "Max what the fuck?" Snapped Rei as he jumped off the counter top to start and clean up his beer "you fuck split my beer" he added with annoyance.

Max still smiled as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Rei just gave him a look "what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing to special" he stated in a clam miner, with something hidden in his kind voice, something that didn't go unnoticed to our deer cat eyed friend.

"Spill" Rei stressed as he dried off the counter and moved to the freezer for another beer.

"Oh I just so happen to get tickets for the hottest dance club in all of Japan!" Max jumped out of his chair waving tickets "For next weekend" he added as he handed two tickets to Rei "Take a friend, or maybe even a girl" Max stopped as a though crossed his mind, as annoyance crossed Rei's "Girl, definitely a girl."

Rei took a swipe a Max, who by chance took a step back and made a run for it. "It'll do you some good" he added as he ran out the door.

Rei twitch as he let out a sigh and looked at the tickets '_Do me some good huh?' _

* * *

Kai sat on the roof top, the wind danced through his two toned hair as he took a sip of his cold beer, he liked to come here to think, you could really see the starts on a clear night. Despite he's very noticeable and pubic dislike for Hinote he's taken a rather hard liking to her, though he would never admit it to anyone. But while they where in their over priced high school together, she was the only person he really talked to, even if it was insulting her or threading to kill her.

Kai never really talked or even paid any mind to anyone else, after school he was always with his friends which consist of training, and that's about it. At the end of he day he just went home to his over size house that was just big and empty.

He was quite enjoying living with Rei and Max in there four bedroom condo, though he would never admit that to another living soul.

Kai sighed as he looked at the tickets in his hand, earlier Max approached him and shoved dance club tickets into his hands and ran off while saying he should take a friend, or his girlfriend, which he replied with a cold glare while saying in a hard voice to our bloned headed friend that he didn't have one. But Max just smirked and said "Oh right, so what's Akari to you then?" and ran away before Kai could kill him.

Kai did like Akari at one point, but that soon faded, he just thinks of her as a friend, one of the few good ones he has, and besides, she is getting married in the summer to her 5 years boyfriend, so she was taken before he even met her. _I wonder how the hell raiser is doing? _He thought as he turned towards the door and started to walk.

"You really need to get up" I rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head as my bestest best friend in the whole world pulled my nice warm blanket off me and chucked it across the room.

I curled into a ball, trying to conserve some heart that she stole from me. "I don't wanta" I wined as she started to tug on my lags. "Oh yeas you are" she stressed as she pulled on my lags, I on the other hand grabbed the bed posts and held on for dear life.

"God damn it, you lazy ass mu.." "Hey ak.,,, what are you two doing?" Came the nice voice of Hillary as she stood in the door way with a bundle of flowers and a very confused look on her face.

Akari dropped my lags and scratched the back of her head. I Sat up in my bed and gave her a tired goofy smile. "Oh nothing" I stated as I made my way towards the edge to the bed so I could get my nice warm blanket back.

"Oh no you don't" Akari stressed as she grabbed the back of my t shirt.

"Akari!!!" I winded as I struggled to get away.

"Your such a child" Hillary though in as she place the flowers in a vase on my desk.

"I'm still sick" I pointed out.

"And Kai is a saint" Akari though at me as she let my shirt go.

"Akari is right, you have been in bed for the past week time to get up and get out." Hilary agreed "And the guys are really worried about you" she added with a smile as she when though my closet.

I looked at Akari who walked over to Hilary "this one" she said as she pulled out a low cut black spidy strap shirt with white stones on it, witch tied at the back "And this" she added pulling out a pair of low cut jeans with a small flar at the bottom.

"Make me took like a slut why do you" I muttered as I rolled on my back.

"Oh come on, the guys got tickets to the hottest dance club, and there's a dress code." Hilary stated while I glared at the wall.

"Can I play?" I asked as a evil smirk came across my face.

Akari and Hilary looked at each other then at me with the same evil smirk. "Sounds like fun" they both said as they though the cloths at me.

Fun indeed, this will get Rai off my back, just some minor set backs, nothing that can't be fixed.


	4. Party Time

**Right is Wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 4  
**_**Party time  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Beyblade**

**-------**

* * *

Rei watched the video again and again, _those eyes, so dark yet there is something else there_ "Ah man, Rei your obsessing" Rei stressed at himself as he pushed back from his computer chair and when into the kitchen of his apartment. It's been more than two weeks since the break in and ever since Rei found out that our robber was still quite alive, he has done nothing but try and figure out who the hell he or she was.

For a while he believe it was Hinote, but that soon changed when Akari told him that her and Hinote where up most of that night doing their story for their creative writing class. She even showed him hers and Hinote stories, and the times that they were saved under.

"What am I missing?" he asked himself as he took a bottle of beer out the cooler.

"Long day?" asked his blonde haired friend as he walked into the kitchen

"You have no idea" Rei muttered as he twisted of the beer cap and chucked it in the sink.

"Well Akari called and said that she and her friend Hinote are getting ready to go to THE HOTTEST DANCE CLUB, nd she wanted to know if you would part with your precious computer long enough to have some fun, and I think her friend Hinote shouted something that sounded like 'yea he needs to get laid' so you in?"

Rei chuckled and said "Yea, I need a night out"

* * *

------- 

"There" I praised as I put the last bobby pin in Akari hair. She smiled as he looked into the mirror "I like it" she stated in a high like voice as she flicked her head.

"Too much porn-starts for you" I mutter as I poured her another drink.

"And that's why your giving me another one" she mused with a giggle as she took the blueish - purple drink from me.

"Damn rights" I answered taking a sip of my rum and coke.

"I can't wait to go, finally I turn 19" Akari yelled as she danced around.

I chucked at her as the phone rang "yea" I stated while talking another sip of my drink.

"You girls ready yet" Hilary asked with a giggle, after she left here she ran over to Tyson's house to _try _and get him ready.

"Yup, now stop fooling around get your big but over here" I stressed in a playful way.

"My but isn't big" she through back "Is my but big Tyson???" she called at the other end, I head a faint no, it's just right, I laughed and said "just get over here, before Akari gets too drunk to go anywhere"

"Okay okay" Hilary chuckled "TYSON" I heard her scream as she hung up the phone.

* * *

-------- 

Kai rolled his eyes as Rei and Max, almost fell into the car. "Great" Kai muttered; it was his turn to be the sober driver.

"I can't wait to get to the bar" Max stressed "Watch out ladies here I come"

Kai shook his head and drove off, "Your going to have to get passed me first" Rei stumbled out with a laugh.

"Just Fucken Great"

* * *

------- 

Music blasted as me and the girls and of course Tyson entered the bar, "LETS DANCE!!" Akari shouted over the ear hurting music.

"READ MY MIND!!" I yelled back grabbing both Hilary and Akari leaving Tyson to wait for the others.

We pushed through the crowd until we found a decent place to dance.

-------

* * *

"And we're here" Max announced as they entered the bar. 

"ABOUT TIME!!!" Shouted Tyson over the music as he approached the three.

"SORRY KAI TOOK A WRONG TURN!!" Max shouted as he put his arm around Tyson shoulders.

"NO, KAI!! NEVER THOUGHT I SEE THE DAY!!" he answered while Kai shot him the killer of all death glares.

"WHERE ARE THE GIRLS!!" Shouted Rei as he pushed Kai telling him to started walking.

"DANCING, THEY DITCHED ME AS SOON AS WE GOT HERE!!" Tyson yelled as they came to a empty table.

"AH AHA... SOUNDS LIKE THE GIRLS" Max stated as he waved over one of the waitresses.

-------

* * *

"HEY CARE TO DANCE?" Asked a very hot looking guy as he put his arms around me as SOS blasted out. I smirked and pushed him back then grabbed Akari and said "SORRY MY GIRLFRIEND WOULDN'T LIKE THAT" I then ran my hand down her arm. 

He took the hin with a grin and then hit on some other poor girl. Me and Akari burst out laughing as the song ended.

"Want a drink?" I asked as the songs changed.

"Right on, Hilary!" She called as Hilary bounced over to us. "Drinks?" she asked putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Damn rights" She stressed as we made our way to the bar.

-----

* * *

"I think I see the girls" Rei stated as he pointed into the crowd of people. 

"Yea I think your right, wow, who's that Hottie with them?" Max asked pointing to a girl with long bark brown hair that came to the middle of her back, which framed her face. She was wearing a black halter top that came just above her knees with blue jeans, and to top the out fit off a brown belt was a jewel increased belt buckle at her hip.

"That's just Hinote" Tyson pointed out as he took a swig of his jack and coke.

"You mean the girl you almost knocked out with your beyblade?" Max asked sitting back.

"Yup, she, well how would you put it, different, I guess." Tyson explained as he watched Hinote slap a 20 on the table and three shot glasses where placed on the table.

"Well looks like we're going to dragging them home again" Tyson muttered as he took another swig of his drink. "Right Rei" no answer "Rei?" Tyson turned his head to find that Rei wasn't even there "Great"

--------

* * *

"Three shot of raspberry sourpuss." I shouted as I slapped a 20 on the bar. 

"Wait make that 4", I added when I saw Rei walking towards us

"Here you go cutie" The bar tender said as he winked at me.

"Hey Hot stuff" I joked as Rei leaned agents the bar.

"Hey, Hinote, Akari, Hilary" he plainly answered.

"Not in a good mood?" Akari teased as she walked over to him "HUGS!!" she shouted as she jumped into his arms.

He chuckled and pushed her off "Are you trying to get Momarul to kill me?"

She put her finger to her chin and said "and why would he do that?"

"Because his your boy toy" I pointed out as the bar tender placed 4 shot in front of me and hand me back my chang.

"Oh right" she laughed as she gave Rei a playful push.

"Here" I gave a shot to Akari one to Hilary and then handed one to Rei, "What is it?" he asked talking the shot from me.

"You'll like it" I stated flashing him a grin as I picked up my own shot.

"DOWN THE HATCH!!!" Akari yelled as she took her shot bending her head back as she did "Damn good stuff" she added placing the shot glass on the bar.

"Damn rights" I added as me and Hilary clicked our shot glasses together and took our shot in the same fashion as Akari. We all looked at Rei, he shrugged and took his shot.

-----

* * *

"Well looks like Akari is doing shots again" Tyson stated while Kai shook his head. "It's a good thing Momarul isn't here" he added with a laugh. 

"And it looks like that Hinote girl is hitting on Rei" Max pointed out as he got up from the table.

Kai just smirked and said when Max was out of ear shot "Not likely"

"You're right, last I check she didn't like our cat eye friend" Tyson agreed as he watched Hillary clicked her shot glass with Hinote.

* * *

----- 

"That was interesting" Rei mused as he placed the shot glass back on the bar.

I giggled and took Akari arms and said "well it was fun kitty, but I would like to go dance with my Girlfriend."

Rei just raised an eye brow as me and Akari pushed our way to the dance floor.

------

* * *

Max leaned agents the bar "She pretty hot" 

Rei turned to his long time friend "Sure" was his answer as he watched the girl turn down guys right and left.

Max grinned as an idea struck him "Why don't you go ask her to dance"

"Not likely, she has a boyfriend remember" Rei answered as he turned towards the bar and waited for the bar tender.

"Not Akari you idiot" Hillary cut in as she crossed her arms over her very low cut pink shirt, with very thin strips.

Rei just looked at her and shrugged "Well Hinote hates me for some unknown reason, so who else would you thing?"

Hillary smacked her head "You're a idiot, Hinote hates everyone when first meets them, now go ask her to dance before I get Kai to do it."

Rei shook his head with amusement in his eye "Kai isn't her biggest fan"

"Oh really, well who do you thing he's watching?" she added as she pointed her thumb at Kai. Rei turned his head and to his surprise Kai was watching Hinote dance, as his eyes drifted to Hinote he some how wished he hadn't, her body moved with the music. "Good dancer" was his last words as he made his why to Hinote and her hypnotic dancing.

-----

* * *

Kai watched Hinote dance, like he always did, and snickered whenever she pushed a guy away and moved closer to Akari. 

"Hey Kai why don't you actually go and ask her to dance" Tyson stated as he sat back in his chair as he watch Hillary talk with Rei.

"Hn, I don't like her in that way Tyson" Kai muttered as Hinote winked at him, he turned his head just in time to watch Rei make his way over to where Hinote and Akari were dancing.

"Whatever man, looks like you lost your chance anyways." Tyson plainly stated as he placed his drink down and got up.

"And your going?" Kai stated as he leaned back in the chair.

"To dance with Hillary, and well, take her home before she gets too drunk" Tyson grinned as he started too walked away.

"Right take her home" Kai shot making Tyson trip a little.

Kai turned his head back toward Hinote and Akari only to see Rei cut between the two and take Hinote by the waist.

"Hn," Kai grunted as he turned his head away. _And I care why?_ Then he smirked as he remember the last time he when to the bar with Hinote _poor Rei not going to know what hit him._

_------ _

* * *

"Why hello" I mused as Rei took me by the waist 

"Hello" he purred back as he moved his hits with mine. I giggled and an evil glint came into my eyes. I then moved closer to Rei and place my hands around his neck, "and what brings you here?" I asked in a seductive voice as I quickly turned around and pressed my back to his hard chest.

"Just wanted to have a dance" he murmured in my ear, I smirked as I caught Kai watching us from his table. _He never dances_ I though as I pushed off Rei and turned back around to face him. "Sorry I only dance with my girlfriend" as I said this Akari put her hands around my waist.

Rei just smirked "Right, you know that doesn't work when I know you" he then took my hand and pulled me towards him. _So the kitty wants to play_ I mused as I move my hips with his. I looked up at him and smirked as I stated to move my face closer to his "then I'll have to try something else" I whispered as he tighten his hands on my sides.

I winched and quickly turned around, my side wasn't completely healed yet, and it still stung when you touch it a ceratin way. "Something wrong?" he purred in my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spin.

"No" I answered as I moved away from him "No anymore" I then grabbed Akari arms and sank into the crowd, leaving a very dumbstruck Rei behind.

I caught sighed of Kai and dragged Akari towards his tabled where the blond guy sat with some red head girl.

I swear there was a look a relief when me and Akari sat down. "Having fun?" I mused as I waved a waitress over.

"Loads" he muttered as the red giggled after Max whispered something in her ear, she was quite pretty. And you know what they saw about red heads. (No offence to any red heads who are reading this)

"Gin and tonic," I stated as a blond haired waitress passed by, "and a porn start" I added as she nodded her head and left.

"Well I'll see you guys' later" Max stated as he got up and held out his hand to the red head girl, gees I wonder where they're going? The red just giggled as Max draped his arm around her and head for the door.

"Well that's wasn't obvious" Akari muttered as she crossed her arms, "Wish Momarul wasn't gone away" she added with a sigh as Max though a thumbs up over his shoulder.

"I wish I had someone..." I stopped myself as the waitress placed our drinks in front of us, I passed her a 20 and shooed her away.

"You girls almost ready to leave?" Kai muttered as he sipped on his water.

"After this drink" I stated, to tell the truth I was feel kind of dizzy

"That's what you said last time" Akari muttered crossing her arms "Me and Kai had to carry you home" she added taking a mouth full of her drink.

"I believe I did most of the carrying" Kai put in as Rei flopped down in the set next to him.

"Hey kitty" I mused sending him a wink. I didn't missed the flash of anger in Kai's eyes, that's a first.

Rei flushed a bit then put his elbow on the table and place his head on his hand "Hey there" he though back very cooly.

"Reiiiii" Akari mused as she got up and walked over to him

"Yes" Rei asked as he looked at his friend and she pushed her way into his lap "Your so cute" she stated as she dragged her finger down his face, I was holding back laughter.

"Akari you have a boyfriend" Rei added like this happens all the time.

"Akari" Kai cut in before she could protest, she huffed and got off Rei "Lets go Hinote" she added as she took off in the cowed.

"**Hey Akari**!" I yelled as I ran after her.

----

* * *

"This always happens when she gets drunk" Rei sighed as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Well Momarul has been gone for almost 2 years" Kai cut in as he got up

"But still" Rei stated

"I'm going to go find them, can you get a cab home?" Kai asked as he through a 20 on the table.

"Sure, sure" Rei muttered

"See you later" Kai stated and walked away.

"Right" Rei muttered as called for the waitress.

-----

* * *

"Akari, what the fuck" I stressed as I graded her arm and spun her around. 

"Hinote let go" she hissed as she pulled back, while I just tighten my grip on her.

"Akari what's wrong?" I stated in a softer voice as a cold wind blow across us, we were now out side the club, well more like a block away, I had to go running after her when she stormed out.

"Hinote, I'm sorry, it's just well, Rei just looks like Momarul, I forgot myself." was her answer, even if it was a lie I let her go and smiled at my drunken friend.

"Lets go home" I stated as I through my arm around her.

"Sounds like a plan" she added just a car pulled up. I turned my head as saw Kai get out of his nice sports car "need a rid?" he asked us, well more like he asked Akari, I'm just a constellation prize.

"Okay" Akari stated in a happier voice as she moved away from me and towards the car. I smiled and just as I was going to move, my lags gave out and I went crashing to sidewalk. "Hinote" Akari cried as she ran in front of me and knelt in front of me "What's wrong"

"Dizzy" was all I got out when my world once again when dark, but from some reason a pair of strong arms caught me, "fire" I murmured as I fell into the darkness.

-----

* * *

Kai picked up Hinote bridal style, Akari rushed over to the car and opened the door. Kai gently place her inside and shut the door while Akari ran to the other side. 

"I though she was better" Akari mumbled as she got into the car, well more like stumbled into the car.

"It's probably nothing, her body is just over tried" Kai stated getting into the driver seat.

"Probably" Akari answered as she placed Hinote head in her lap.

----

* * *

Golden eyes watched the scene, and wondered what was going on, he was going to help be stopped himself as something hit him squar in the face. "It couldn't be" 


	5. One more Time

**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 5  
**_**One more Time  
**_**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_**Note: I do not own Beyblade, I do own Hinote and Akari.**_

* * *

Rei sat at his computer as last night images flashed in his mind, _Could she possibly be, but Akari said, could she also be.. ERRR, I don't know anymore_ he jumped out of his seat and went into the kitchen.

"Something bothering you?" Tyson asked as he flipped through a beyblade magazine.

"Nothing" Rai mumbled as he opened the fridge door.

"Right" Tyson stated as he flipped a page.

Rei peeked out from behind the fridge door. "What?"

Tyson looked out form his reading "You're really asking that question?" he then closed the magazine and place it on the counter.

Rei pulled out a bottle of apple juice and closed the door. "And that it?" he asked leaning on the fridge door.

Tyson sighed "Your upset cause Kai … "Hey guys" Max stated as he waltzed into the kitchen with a huge smile on his cute face.

"Have a good night?" Tyson asked with a smirk.

Max gave him a thumbs up, he then glance at Rei "how was your night, when I left you where dancing pretty hot with, what's her name?"

"Hinote" Rei stated as he opened his juice.

"Right, anyways, she's sure hot. So anything happen?" Max ranted out just as Kai walked in the door.

Rei looked over at Kai then back at Max "nothing happened, Akari had another freak out and ran off. Hinote ran after her, Kai went after them and I came home."

"Oh, that sucks." Max stated with a wave of his hand.

--

Akari walked back into the bedroom holding her stomach, Hinote sat at her computer typing her story.

"You shouldn't have done that shot" Hinote stated as she typed.

"I know" Akari stated as she lid back on the bed. "And you shouldn't have passed out" she added turning on her side.

"I know" Hinote mumbled as she saved her work.

"Chapter 4 done" she stated turning around in her chair.

"Yay," Akari mumbled still holding her stomach.

"You poor thing" Hinote cheered as she got up and walked to the bed, there she sat down and rubbed her back. "don't mock me" Akari pointed out as she let out a grone.

"You still going to the movies next weekend?" Akari mumbled.

"Maybe" Hinote answered as she stood up and walked to her closet.

"Maybe?" Akari repeated in surprise as she sat up to look at her.

"Yes Maybe" Hinote through back with a sigh.

"What are you planning?" Akari asked eyeing her.

Hinote smirked "A challenge"

"What?" Akari stated in shock.

"I got a email from shadow" Hinote stated as she open her closet doors.

"And?" Akari asked as she move to get into a more comfortable position.

"He wants me to do a job for him" Hinote answered as she flicked her cloths to one side.

"Do you remember what happened the last time?" Akari stated in a stern voice.

"Very much so" Hinote answered as she stepped into the closet. "Not a big deal" she added as she started to throw out random clothes.

"No big deal, you where almost killed, if I hadn't" "Shown up when you did I would have died, yes, yes, I know" Hinote stated in a bored like fashion as the clothes chucking stopped.

"What's the job?" Akari asked, knowing she wasn't going to with this fight.

"Anglo De Luz" Hinote stated as she repapered from the closet holding a black wooden chest with a old fashion lock on it.

"Anglo De Luz?" Akari question as Hinote walked over to the bed with the chest.

Hinote sat down on the bed placing the chest in her lap. "It's a old crystal angle, that holds great value, history, and of course a story." Hinote then unhook the lock and open the chest, inside was several idioms.

Akari scooted over to her and looked in, there she saw a silver chain with a rose shaped locket, a small crystal angle, and a black leather book. "What are these?" she asked as Hinote picked up the leather book and the angle.

"This is what I have left of my mother, she use to read the stories in this book to me when I was a child. And this" she held up the angle "Is a replica of the Anglo De Luz, or Angle of Light."

Akari reached out and took the angle from her and studied it, it was knelt down with her hands in a praying position, her head look to the sky as he rlong hair flowed behind her. Her winds where drooped down and she looked to be crying. She wore a dress that clung to her and as her dress came to her knee it split showing her knelt knee, and her bear foot.

"She looks so sad" Akari stated giving the mini angle back.

"Yes, and there is a reason why" Hinote placed the angle back in the chest then opened the leather book to a marked page. "She has a story" Hinote touched the page as Akari moved her lags over the side of the bed so she could see the book. "And it was my favourite story" Hinote added as she ran her hand down the page.

"Can I hear it?" Akari asked sweetly, Hinote smiled she "Sure"

Akari moved in closer to Hinote as she started to read. "In a time when there was dark, and when no light seem to live. There was a young girl with a heart of gold and a soul like no other. She was called Luz de principio, Light of beginning."

--

"Kai you didn't have to come" Rei stated as he walked up Hinote walk way.

Kai shrugged and followed behind him. "Why are you here anyways?" Kai asked as they came to the door.

"Because I need to asked Hinote some questions" Rei simply answered as he went to knock on the door, but Kai stopped him and pushed him a side. He then gently opened the door and motion for Rei to follow him in.

"Kai.." Kai cut him off with a glare and grabbed him arm where he pulled him into the house.

As they walked they could hear talking, so they followed it, they soon came to a opened door way, and saw what looked to be Akari and Hinote sitting with their back to them on the bed.

"She looks to sad" they heard Akari say.

"Yea, and there is a reason why" Hinote stated "She has a story" she spoke again this time in a softer voice, a voice Kai or Rei didn't know she had. There was a few second of salience when Hinote said again in a even softer and gentler voice "And it was my favourite story"

Rei looked at Kai who just shook his head, he wanted to hear it, he wanted to hear her speak more in that soft gentle voice that he has never heard her use.

"Can I hear it?" they hear Akari say after a minute.

"sure" Hinote answered as Akari moved closer to Hinote.

"In a time when there was dark, and when no light seem to live. There was a young girl with a heart of gold and a soul like no other. She was called Luz de principio, Light of beginning." Hinote took a breath and flipped the page.

Kai leaned on the door frame and close his eyes. Rei just looked at him like her was crazy but said noting, he also wanted to hear that soft voice.

"Now Luz de principio, or Luz for short, was a normal girl with a normal family. She lived with her mother, father and older brother, in a small cottage on the outskirts of their small village.

Like every other child in that village she went to a small one room school to learn what she could about reading and writing.

Her days where simple enough she got up at dawn, fed the chickens, and fetched water with her older brother. Then after brafist was done she headed into the village for school.

Now there was a reason she was called Luz de principio, she had long curs of silver blond and deep sky blue eyes. Her fair skin was soft and mad her look like a doll. But this was not the only reason for the name, it was said that Luz de principio had a air around her that made anyone who say her smile.

It was also said that she had a special gift to heal any wounds, external or internal. It was even said that when the sun hit her silver blond hair it glowed as if she wore a halo.

But the dark was growing and was spreading across the lands at a high rate, soon even her little village would be consumed.

But this was unknown to the young girl and so she kept on living her normal life, that is until she over hear her father and brother on morning as she was on her way to feed the chickens.

"The dark is coming" her father stated in a hard voice.

"I know, form what I heard it will be here by sun down" her brother spoke in the same hard voice.

"There is no time to leave" this time Luz turned from the barn door with tears in her eyes. Form what she knew about the dark it was evil and destroyed everything in it's path.

So she made up her mind, she would defend her small village.

That evening clouds started to roll in, lighting dance in the sky as the sound of thunder shook the houses.

Luz de principio stood at the edge of her small village, her whit dress clung to her as the win blew.

No one could stop her, and every one tried. As the dark approached Luz de principio knelt down an started to pray.

They say she started to gold like the sun, and some even say they saw white winds appear on her back.

As the dark made its attack it struck a wall, confused it search for a answered, and that's when it saw Luz de principio, glowing in all her beauty. The dark wanted her ad so he went for her.

She did not move and she did not cry, all she did was look to at the sky, as say " For my love for this village, my family, and the world, I give my life to you, to destroy you" The darkness hit her, what happened next is a mystery of it's own, there was a flash of light and both where gone, all was left was beautiful crystal.

Luz de principio family where heart broken but proud all the same, and to honour her they carve her final stance in the crystal, where it was placed it in the village square.

It was said that when the light hit the crystal it would shine gold and some even say they could see Luz de principio smiling down on her small village.

And some every say that when Luz de principio gave her life it finally set the order of dark and light, night an day, good and evil. Because one can not survive with out the other.

But that's only what they say." Hinote closed the book and looked at Akari.

"So what do you think?" she asked placing the book back in the black chest.

"I liked it, but why's it your favourite?" Akari asked flopping back on the bed.

"because my…" "WHAT THE FUCK!!" Akari screamed as she shot up and quickly turned to face the door.

Hinote just looked at her like she was crazy, so she place the chest on the floor and turned her head around, her right eye twitch when seeing Kai and Rei in her bedroom door way.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Hinote asked as she stood to face them.

Rei scratched the back of his head "well you see…" he quickly took his head down and pointed to Kai "It was all him"

Hinote raised a eye brow, then looked at Akari who was looking a little green. "Bathroom?" Hinote asked "Bathroom" Akari answered and took off out of the room almost killing Rei and Kai as she went.

"Bad hangover" Hinote stated while crossing her arms. "Now, why are you two here?"

Rei gave her a confuse look, he was expecting her to kill them for walking into her house uninvited.

"Rei wants to ask you some questions" Kai stated in a bored like fashion.

Hinote glared at him then moved her eyes to Rei "Like?"

Rei flinched "well, ummm.. Were where you on the night of the bank…" "robbery, oh please not this again, Akari told me how you question her, and as I recall we prove to you that me and her where here writing our stories. Do you want me to show you again?" she hissed.

"No, show me you side" he stated in a clam manner.

_Shit_ her eyes shifted to Kai, she didn't know why though it was like she was asking him for help. Or was it that she didn't want him to fine out.

"That was sick" Akari murmured as she again pushed passed Kai and Rei. She made her way over to the bed, where she lid down then passed out.

Hinote shook her head, _great my only back up is half dead._ "Why?" was her only answered.

"Because the thief cut him or _her _self, so by showing me your side I can see if it you're the robber or not. Simple." He stated in a cocky manner.

Hinote face stated to go red as she place her hands on the bottom of her tank top. _I'm so caught._

-Stand my ground, I won't give in, no more denying, I got to face it, won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside,

"That would be my phone" Hinote stated as she ran to her desk and grabbed he cell phone

if I don't make it, someone else will, stand my… "Hello" Hinote answered in a annoyed voice.

"Oh really" she mumbled in a low voice. "One sec." she then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. "Okay, got it, see you then." she then hung up and folded the paper.

"Listen I got to go." she stated as she grabbed a black purse off the bed post and a black zip up hoody form her floor.

"But" Rei started as she rushed over to them and grabber both there arms "Don't worry about Akari, she stays here a lot."

"No not that" He rushed out as she pushed them out of her house, and shut the door.

She then locked her door and rushed to the kitchen where she went out that door, locking it and rushing down the path behind her house.

Rei and Kai stood at the door, "Did she just kick us out?" he asked.

"Looks like it" Kai answered as he turned around and started to walk down the walk way.

"She got lucky" he stated also walking down the path.

_You don't know how right you are_ Kai thought as he unlock his car.

---

Hinote let out breath, _That was too close._ she thought as she appeared from a alleyway and started to walk down the street.

_I have to keep my distance from Rei, if he finds out that it was me, I'm so caught._ Hinote shook her head _No you have gotten out of worst situations then this, it's only Rei what harm can he do? _ She stopped at a crosswalk and pulled out the paper she had wrote on.

"Japan's National and International museum." she mumbled as she crossed the road. "I wonder who is going to be there?"

So she walked and walked until a tall building came into view, she quickly ran towards it. She looked at her paper again "4th floor, museum dinner hall" she mumbled to herself as she entered the building.

---

"May I help you miss?" came a waiter as Hinote enter the dinner hall.

"Yes I believe Mr. Devilian is waiting for me" Hinote stated in a kind voice, as she flashed the waiter her cutest smile.

"One minute" he answer as he walked into the dinning hall.

Hinote sighed, she hated fancy places like this, it made her nervous.

"This way miss" came the waiter out of no where, Hinote smiled at him and started to follow. They weaved around tables, but non did she sit in for the waiter took her through a door and up a flit of stairs. As they came to the top it reviled a privet dining room, seated for two.

The waited went to one of the seat and moved it out for her, she then notice a man standing by double door plan glass window. Hinote took her seat, as the waiter left.

"So" Hinote started as she pick up the drink menu.

"Order what you want, my treat" The man started as he turned from the window to face Hinote.

"Right" she stated as she looked him over, he was tall around 6 foot, he had orange hair and wore a white suit. His Aqua eyes burned into hers like he could read her mind.

"It's been a long time Hinote" he started as he walked towards the seat.

"Not lone enough" she muttered as she place the drink menu back on the table as the man took his seat.

"Why so cruel?" he stated in a kind voice as he folded his hand on the table.

"That's just the way I am" she stated in a clam voice avoiding his eyes.

"Now that's a lie, as I recall you where quite the…" "What do you want Brooklyn?" Hinote hissed shooting him a glare.

"Temper, temper" he stated with a smirk.

"I don't have time for your games." she hissed as she started to rise form her seat.

"But you do, this is about your game" he stated "here" he throw a brown folder on the table. "All you need is in there, have fun my kitten"

Hinote looked at the folder then at Brooklyn, "Your working for him again?" she asked taking up the folder.

"Never stopped" he answered, looking up at her with his deep aqua eyes.

Hinote put the folder in her purse and turned around to leave "Not going to stay for dinner?" he asked in a kind voice, a voice that she once would have melted over.

"Not anymore" she answered "Goodbye Brooklyn" she then made her way to the entrance way. As she stood under the door frame she stopped "Brooklyn" she called not turning around.

He lowered his hands and gazed at the back of her head. "Yea?" he called back.

"It was nice seeing that your okay." she then disappeared down the stairs, Brooklyn smiled as he rose from his seat where he walked back to the double door plan glass window. "Same to you kitten"

--

"I don't get it" Rei stated as he plopped his feet on the coffee table.

"Get what?" Tyson asked as he flicked through the channels.

"The case" Rei muttered as he picked up the news paper. Tyson stopped flicking channels and looked over at Rei.

"And?" he asked as the beyblade sports report came on.

"It says here that they closed the case." Rei muttered in anger.

"Oh, well maybe since he didn't take anything they just looked over it." Tyson through out as his eyes followed the stories.

"No they said that do to unforeseen circumstances the case has been thrown out." Rei voice was high as he chucked the paper across the room.

"You're just angry cause he kicked you ass" Max stated as he enter the room.

Rei shot him a glare and got out of the chair. "No something's up here" he stated walking out of the room.

"Right" Max stated as he took Rei place.

--

Kai leaded back in his chair and looked through his sky light at the night sky. He loved to looked at the starts, they seem to put his mind at ease when everything got over whelming.

"Luz de principio" he mumbled. He knew that story and heard it many times when he was a child, his mother love that crystal angle, and she had a mini one that she always kept by her bedside.

"Hey" Rei muttered as he enter Kai's room.

"What do you want?" Kai stated in his cold voice.

"That story, I think I heard it before" Rei stated as he leaned on Kai's wall.

"Yea," Kai muttered "There is another one" he added never talking his eyes form the sky.

"And?" Rei asked also looking up at the night sky.

"About 50 years ago a reporter was doing a story on a earth quake, apparently it have uncover the Luz de principio. It was tested and the crystal that it was made of was actually a rear type of diamond." Kai stated in a clam voice. "It's value is priceless"

"I remember hearing something a bout that" Rei stated.

"It now travels the world" Kai muttered

-----

"3 weeks" Hinote muttered as she finished reading the contents of the folder. "100 Million" she added closing the folder. "I'll never have to steal again"

"But it's the Luz de principio" Akari stated as she shovelled her dinner down. Her hangover was gone, and she was starved from not eating all day.

"I know, but 100 mill" she stated looking at Akari.

"But, it's in the American embassy" Akari stated "They'll probably have the CIA and some high ranking military people guarding it." she added pushing her plat back.

"I know, like I said a challenge." Hinote mutter as she stood up and walked to her window.

_One more time, just one more. Then I'll never working for him again._

_**That's what you said last time.**_

Hinote shook her head, then turned her head back to Akari "My last time ever"

"Hinote?" Akari stated as she walked over to her best friend.

"Win or lost, this will be the last" Hinote stated turning her head back as Akari placed her hand on Hinote shoulder.

"Hinote"


	6. Running

**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 6  
****_Running  
_By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**------ **

**"**_We spend our whole lives searching for something, and in the end you if it so close to you, you kick yourself for not finding it sooner." _**  
**

**------- **

**Note:_I don't own Beyblade, but i do own Akari and Hinote_**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Akari stated as Hinote balanced her weight on the tree branch they where currently standing on. 

"Well you said it yourself, that place is going to be crawling with every type of military and national security they can find." Hinote stated as she looked back at Akari "I need to be ready, and what better way then to break into the national Japanese Bank, with their top of the line security system." she added with a smirk, that was hidden under her full head mask, all that could be seen was her dark eyes.

Akari sighed "and I'm here why?" she was dressed like Hinote, full skin tight body suit and head mask, just her glassy deep blue eyes could be seen.

"Cause you got something no one else has" Hinote stated as she placed her foot back and shifted her weight.

Akari shrug "nice to know my powers are being put to great use."

"Okay lets do this."

----

"And I'm here why?" Kai stated as he leaned agent a tree.

"Cause, I swear I saw someone jump to the roof." Rei answered from the branch he was on outside of the bank wall.

"And like I said, your crazy" Kai answered as he started to walk away.

"I'm sure I saw it" Rei stressed "just you wait I'm going to get them when they come out" -_And prove that Hinote is the robber_-

Kai sighed and placed his back agents the tree.

"So your staying?" Rei asked with a smirk.

"Someone needs to watch you" Kai answered as his eyes drifted towards the bank -_Damn it Hinote_-

------

Hinote smirked as she placed her surprise on the mangers desk. She then hacked into his computer and transferred some on the banks funds into a fake account that would expire the next day from he time he opens up the ordinal account, then the money will just but transferred back, with a another small surprise.

Hinote then casually walked out of the office and back to the rope that was hanging the middle of the opened room that was full of cubicles. She hopped on one of the walls and then through herself at he rope, she swung as she grabbed it. As the swinging came to a end, she climbed back up the rope and into the ceiling.

It didn't take her to long before she was back on the roof where Akari sat with a laptop in front of her, "All done?" Hinote asked as she started to coiled up the roped and walked over to her.

"All done" she answered as she closed the laptop and started to place it back into the black back pace that was next to her.

"Time to go" she stated as she handed Akari the rope so she could put it away.

"This should be fun" Akari mumbled as she placed the back pack on her back and followed Hinote over to the edge of the roof.

----

"Look" Rei stressed as he pointed to two figures free falling from the building. "They're crazy" he stressed again as he jumped from the tress and rushed to where he believes they fell.

Kai shook his head, as he hurried after him -_Damn Hinote __**and**__Akari_-

---

"That was fun" Hinote started with a jump while Akari just shook her head as they head for a forest path that would take them to a near by park.

"I'm tired" Akari mumbled, you see Akari had very special powers, for she came from a family that was cures with the ability to start fires and to levitate objects, an even themselves.

"Don't worry we got the day off tomorrow, remember the teachers got that meeting." Hinote started as they walked down the path, they were almost to their secrete spot so that they could change and head home.

"I know, I can't wait to get out of here" she mumbled as they turned down the path.

"We can help with that" came a very familiar smug voice. Hinote twitch, and turned around to see Rein with his arms crossed and of course Kai stood next to him with a annoyed look on his face.

"Prefect" Hinote hissed as in a low voice.

Akari back up to she was behind Hinote, she wasn't the fighting type. "Come for a rematch" Hinote hissed in her low voice so he wouldn't recognized her voice.

"Maybe" Rei stated very smugly, "why don't you just take down that mask, and then there will be no need to fight" he added taking a step towards her.

"Well" she mused "And what if don't? she ready herself, but she knew that if Kai attacked with Rei she would take a hear lost and then he would know. She glance back at Akari, she knew Akari was much of a fighter, even though Akari kicked her as once. She was just scared that she'll lose control of her powers.

"Well then, your just going to have to get through us" his voice was still very smug and a little to confident.

"Okay" Hinote stated as she took and set back so she was next to Akari and whispered something in her ear. Akari nodded and smirked under her mask.

"One on one" Hinote stated as Akari walked clear of the path.

Rei shrug, then he quickly charged her, Hinote did a back flip just as he fist would have come in contact with her pretty face. -_too close, has he gotten stronger?- _Then out of pure reflex she ducked down to avoid his spin kick. -_damn, can't hold back this time_-

Kai watch the two fight, he knew Hinote was good, but he has never actually see in her a real fight, and he had to admit, she was amazing. His eyes when to Akari, she looked tired and bored. -_Used to much of her powers again- _he knew all to well about her powers, he found out the same way Hinote did. Lets just say never get Akari mad.

Hinote block Rei's kick, she then took her chance to jumped back , she smirked under to mask -_time for him to go on the defensive- _

Akari rolled her eyes, then glance at Kai, he looked very amused with the fight, she then looked away, there was time when she would have done anything for that man, but all through school he did even look at her, he spent all him time either with his group of friends or arguing with Hinote.

She sighed, and watch as Hinote charged at Rei and did a full out attack, a mixture of punches and kicks. -_looks like she getting annoyed_-

Hinote spun her body around for another kick, but Rei swiftly blocked her attack and then rotated his arm around so her shin was under his arm, he clamp down tight. "Shit" Hinote swore as she tried to pull her lag free.

"Got you" Rei stated with a cocky grin.

Hinote glared, then smirked under her mask "Not yet" she mumbled as she though all her body weight back wards until she could feel the ground under her hands, Rei whom was not ready for the sudden weight change was thrown off balance. Hinote took this to her advantage and forced all her power into her lag and kicking it up wards taking Rei with it.

Kai and Akari watch as Rei flew over Hinote head, Hinote twisted her body as her feet hit the ground, Rei skidded to a halt. Hinote glanced at Kai, who just shrug "Good time to run" he started, she raised a eye brow then ran to grab Akari arm.

----

"There was a interesting surprise waiting the Manger of the Japanese International bank this morning. For when he opened his office door there was a large party balloon with Surprise written on his with a large sign saying "YOUR SECUTRY SUCKS, LOSERS!!!" The…

"That was funny" Hinote stated as she chucked the TV remote to the couch and walked into her kitchen.

Akari was over the stove suturing the pot of soup she was making. "Smells good" Hinote stated with a smile as she took a seat at her counter.

"I know" Akari mused as she placed the lid back on he pot.

"So do you think Rei knows?" Akari suddenly asked as she walked over to the skink to wash her hands.

"He suspects its me" Hinote answered as she took a apple out of her fruit bowl.

Akari flicked her hand and grabbed some paper towel to dray off her hand "we could prove him different" she the moved to the chopping board where she had some potato's laid out to be pilled and cute.

Hinote bit into her apple and raised her eyes brow "HOw"

Akari started to pile a potato "Simple, we got to get you and him in the same place as the robber, that will get him off your back" she flicked the pile and started at another potato.

Hinote smirked "fun".

----

"OWW" Rei winded as he sat on the couch.

"That was a good through" Kai teased as he leaned ageist the door frame.

"You did lots to help" Rei muttered as he rubbed his back.

He shrugged "Not my problem, you're the one who's obsessed"

"Damn, didn't think she was that strong" Rei muttered as he got off the couch and hobbled over to his mirror to check out his back again. Several scratches could be see along with a large burse in the middle of his back.

"_She?_" Kai asked as he inspected his injuries.

"Hinote" Rei simply stated as he turned to face him.

"That was Hinote" Kai stated as he pushed himself off the door frame.

"Then who was it?" Rei stated in a annoyed voice.

Kai shrugged then walked out of his room. Rei pulled on a white t shirt and mumbled something under his breath before he follow Kai out.

----

Hinote typed on her computer, it was late and she couldn't sleep. Something was bothering her, she didn't know what but since she got the call for her next "game" there was just something bothering her about it, what she didn't know.

Hinote sighed as she rubbed her eyes, "I need some air" she mumbled as she walked out onto her small balcony. The night air was cool and sweet, an old memory filler her mind as she leaned agents the railing.

--

"_Do you like it mamma?" a young Hinote asked her sickly mother. _

"_My, Hin-chan, it's beautiful, thank you" she whispered as a tears filled her eyes. _

"_Don't cry mamma" Hinote stated with a smile as she grabbed her mother arm and gently took her inside the house._

_---_

Hinote could feel her eyes start to water as she touch the silver rose locked that now hung around her neck. "I miss you mamma" she whispered as she looked up at the stars. She gently closed her eyes as the cool night breezed played with her long midnight brown hair,_One last time._

----

Kai sat on the roof top as the night breeze played with his tow toned hair. He had been wondering and thinking about Hinote since last night at the park trail. He found it strange that all she did was play a trick on them. Not like her at all.

_What are you planning? _he thought as he looked up at the stars.

"Hey Kai" Rei mumbled as he took a set next to him, Kai didn't answer. "I think I was wrong" Kai looked over at him with question in his ruby eyes.

"Hinote couldn't have done it" Rei stated as he looked up a the sky.

"Why not?" Kai asked in his cold voice.

"Because since when does she play tricks on people" Rei stated in a half serious voice. "I mean, it's Hinote I would expect her to have a like a doll hanging from a rope, it was just to playful" he laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Kai just gave him a look, then shook his head. _He has no idea who she is._

--


	7. Playing

**_Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
_**_**Chapter 7  
Playing  
By:**__ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

** "**_What is Hate? a word, a feeling, but then what is Love? just a word just a feeling, so what's the difference between the two? Maybe the person you hate is actually the person you love , and Maybe the person you love is the person you hate. How so do you know? Maybe all it takes is one simple action to bring it all in the clear. _**"**

**Note:_I don't own Beyblade, I do however own Hinote, Akari, and all of my OC's and this story line and plot._**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!!!!!" Hinote shouted as she ran down the street to catch the bus, with no luck, the bus drove off just as she made it to the bus stop. "Not again" she winded as she started to run to wards her college. 

"Need a ride?" shouted a familiar voice, she twitched as she looked towards the rode and slowed down her pace to a walk.

"No thanks Rei I'm good" Hinote replied as she continued walking.

"Your going to be late" he stressed in a mock tone from his car.

Hinote stopped and glared at him "Fine!" she huffed and waited for Rei to pull over. "I really hate you"

----

**Hinote's POV**

I quickly got out of Rei car and quickly walked away. I didn't know why but I didn't really want to be see getting out of his car, call it woman's intuition.

"HEY HINOTE!!" he called while I just kept on walking, no need to wait right, besides I got to get to class before the prof kills me. I have been late twice this week, well yesterday was a day off but yea.

I can't seem to sleep lately, maybe I'm worry about the job.

"Hey Hinote" called my bestest best friend.

"Hey Akari" I chirped as she came to walk next to me.

"Good to see you on time, the profs are starting to worry about you" she stated in a mock tone as she waved of her hand.

I laughed and gave her a nuge "Oh well, I'll just tell them I have a head cold and that my body is lacking."

"What? the will to live?" came a cold voice. I twitched at the sound and turned my head to the right. "Jerk" I hissed "I told you, your not lucky enough" I then stuck out my tong at him.

"Yo Kai" came another voice I seem to twitch at.

Kai smirked at my twitch like he knew more then I would like him to know, as the golden cat eyed boy ran up to him. "Why didn't you wait for me this morning?" he asked his long time friend.

I crossed my arms "Problem in paradise?" Kai glared at me, it was even colder then the ones that he usually gives me. It actually made me shiver.

"Time for class" Akari cut in, in the process grabbed my arm and dragged me away from my glaring contest with the almighty Kai.

---

"Pop quiz" sang the prof as she danced around the room handing out the typing quiz, I sighed, I really hated these "_pop_" quizzes.

"You have 30 minutes starting now" she hummed as she clicked her stop watch.

I crossed my arms and read over the paper, -_Type a 2000 word essay on anything you like, for every mistake 3 marks will be taking off. You get a total of 10 mistakes_.-

I mumbled some curse words as I started to type whatever came into my head.

---

"Mother fucken test" I swore as I slung my briefcase over my shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad" Akari stated with a grin as she partially skipped next to me.

I glared at her "That's because you got perfect" my voice was low and a little cold.

"Don't be so mean, you got a 99" Akari huffed as she crossed her arms and turned her head away from me.

"damn is a word" I mumbled as I took my briefcase down and crossed my arms.

"But you can't use profound words" Akari stated in a manner of factlly way.

"Well it's all how you use it, I told the prof that I was referring to a water damn, not the profound meaning of damn, get what I'm saying?" I stated as I uncrossed my arms.

"True, but it's you, and for the fact you had, and I quit 'And for the god damn idiots' so how's that referring to a water damn?" Akari pointed out "and I'm actually surprised she didn't take off more marks for the whole idiot thing" she added with a chuckle.

I sighed with a grin "me too. OUF!!" I breather out as my butt came rather roughly in-contact with the concrete walkway.

"Clumsy as usual" came a cold voice as my eye twitched.

"Well you could have move out of the way" Akari stated as she crossed her arms with a big grin on her pretty face.

"You should have warned her" he through back with a soft glare.

"Isn't this just the prettiest scene" I mocked in a cold voice as I picked myself up off the ground and straighten out my skirt. In my mites of fixing myself and dusting off my briefcase, I didn't notice the surprised looks I was getting from Akari and Kai.

"Hinote?" Akari asked as I gave her a glare that I didn't even notice I did.

"What?" I stated in a cold manner as I started to walk.

"Hey wait up, what's wrong?" she called after me as I coldly walked away, why I'm not quit sure myself. I know, it's that damn Kai, I always get irritated when his around, and then I get irritated at other people, yes that's why. I think.

"Hinote?" she stressed as she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back towards her. I swung my shoulders around, in the process knocking her hand away, and getting another shock look from her.

"Yes?" I asked in a calmer voice as I relaxed my shoulders. As I did a cool wind blew across us making her long red hair dance around her. She shook her head then grabbed on to my arm while saying in her sweet voice "Nothing, lets go"

I shrugged "You know your really strange sometimes" she just looked at me "Your one to talk"

---

Kai and Rei had watch the whole thing "What the hell was that about?" Rei stated as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know" Kai mumbled as he watched the two girls laugh and started to walk away.

"I thought she was going killed you for knocking her to the ground" Rei stated as he started to walk.

"Me to" Kai answered as he followed his friend.

"Tyson's right, she's a very complicated person" Rei muttered as another cool breeze caught them "Looks like fall's coming early" he added as his long pony tail blew in the wind.

"Looks like it" Kai muttered as he stuffed his hand in his pockets, as Hinote's angry face flashed in his mind -_was she.. Jealous?- _

---

"COOKIES" Tyson shouted as he ran for the kitchen, I on the other hand stuck out my arm, Tyson struck my arm and went flat on his back.

"Child" I muttered as I crossed my arms and walked into the kitchen leaving a very dazed Tyson on the floor.

"What was that crash I head?" Hillary asked me as I enter the kitchen.

"Oh nothing really, just Tyson trying to get your cookies," I gave a chuckle, while Hilary's face turned a few shads of red.

"Not like that" I added as I chuckled again.

"I knew what you meant" she through back with a laugh.

"Right" I giggled as Tyson walked into the kitchen rubbing his head.

"Damn it Hinote, that hurt" he hissed as he went over to Hilary and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Deserves you right" Hilary stated with a grin as she winked at me.

"Yea you know the rule" I teased as I walked over to them "No cookies before supper" a moved my finger back a fort just like my mother use to do to me when I was a child. "Or before Hilary gets her homework done" I added with a grin.

Hilary giggled and pushed away form him, he just gave me a confused look, he didn't quite get what I was leaning towards.

"What?" he asked as me and Hilary burst out laughing.

----

"Later Hill" I called as I ran down her drive way.

"Are you sure you don't want me and Tyson to walk you?" she called as I reached the side of the rode.

I turned around and grinned "I'll be fine, now don't go staying up to late" I gave her a wink then ran down the side walk, "HINOTE!!" she yelled as I giggled.

Well your probably wondering why was I over there in the first place, well you see me and Hillary are working on another photo assignment, and since the worlds are in less then a month she though if would be a good idea to get some pictures of the returning champs.

After her begging and nagging me, I let in a said , "Couldn't hurt, right" so much for staying away form Rei. Oh well. So we went and spent the whole evening writing up our plan and deciding what pictures we wanted and how it was going to be set up.

I slowed down to walk, I was still 5 or 6 blacks form my place. I really need to get a car.

"Well, well what do we have here?" came a creepy voice from the dark ally ways I passed.

My right eye twitched as a strung out man in his late 20's stumbled out of the ally way. He reeked of boozes, and it looked like that wasn't the only thing he was on. His long black hair was full of dreads, he wore a tore dirty whit shirt, and ripped up very faded baggy jeans.

I took a set back and steady myself, I hate fighting drunken people, they never know when to stay down, cause they're so trashed they can't feel any pain. And that's very dangerous for both parties.

"You're cute" he stumbled out as he reached for me, I jumped back onto the rode.

"Noww, why, doo.. You.. Gott , too bee ddat way." he stammered, as he came onto the rode to get me.

"Damn it all" I mumbled as I took many steps back to try and create more distance between us, cause I don't know if he gots a gun or knife hidden on him. The more space the better.

"Ohh, comme onn" he stumbled out and he staggered towards me, this would be a great time for a car to come, but no there're never one around when you need them to hit someone.

"I'mm nott going to hurt you, much" his tone suddenly changed as the once drunken man was now completely sober.

"What the fuck?" I swore as he charged at me, I didn't have time to move, he took me by complete surprise.

The next thing I knew my back hit the rode, and the crazy man was on top of me trying to rip off my shirt. "Oh fuck no" I sword as I quickly moved my elbow and slammed it into his jaw. He rolled off me in a hurry, "Bitch!" he cursed me as I got up and started to run. I didn't get to far, cause he somehow grabbed onto the bottom of my lag, which cause me to go flaying to the rode again.

My head smack hard gents the pavement, I was dazed as he turned me over "Got you now" I head him say as he ran his hand up my lag. I sword, and pulled all I had into kicking him in the stomach, I then swung my other lag around and gave him a good crack across the head.

I wasted no time scrambling to my feet and running as fast as my lags could carry me, "Why me?"!!! I yelled as I bucked it down the rode. I could hear his foot steps behind me, and they where getting closer. I turned my head to see how far he way behind me, and what I saw I wish I took up Hilary's offer, cause when I looked back he had pulled out a knife.

"OH SIHIT!!!" I screamed as I caught the sighed of two tone hair entering a building ahead of me. "KAI!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could, I head the foot steps dropped back as I screamed.

Kai stopped dead in the door way as he looked at me running towards him, he looked confused, but who wouldn't.

As I got to him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the building, I didn't stop until we where inside the elevator. My heart was going a mile a minute, and I was shaking. I guest that scared me more then I thought.

"Hinote what happened, your bleeding" he suddenly asked.

"I…man.. Drunken.." I stumbled out, I needed to calm down and collect myself. Breath in, breath out.

He didn't say anything he just push the number for his floor. I couldn't stop shaking, I have been in worst situation, no, those where different, I was doing a job, and I was hidden, this was, "opened" I mumbled as I tried to clamed my breathing.

I think I was still in a daze, cause the next thing I knew I was at Kai's door and he was pulling me inside his condo.

"Hinote?" came a familiar voice but I couldn't resister what was going on. Everything was starting to get fuzzy. I think I stumbled, I don't know, everything's fuzzy, I think the room is starting spin. "Kai?"

----

Kai had caught Hinote before she his the floor. "What happened?" Rei rushed out in a worried tone as he rushed towards the two.

"I'm not sure, Hinote was running from something" Kai answered as he picked the girl up bridal style in his strong arms.

"Her head" Rei started as he noticed the blood that was running down the side of her pretty face. He then notice that the bottom of her shirt was ripped, -_as if someone tried_.-

"She was terrified" Kai stated as he pushed passed Rei and walked towards his room.

Rei just stood there in shock - _did someone? No not her, she's to strong_- Rei shook his head and followed Kai into the room.

When he got there Kai had put her in his bed, "Get me some hot water and the first aid kit" his tone was clam and sharp, Rei left the room without a word.

Kai placed his hand on Hinote forehead. -_No fever, from the looks she could have a concussion.- _

"What do you think happened?" Rei asked as he re-entered the room holding a bowl of hot water, along with a first aid kit slung over his shoulder.

"She was attack, there's bruising starting to form on her wrist, her shirt is tour, head injury." he stopped and turned to Rei "Call Akari"

"Now? What about?" "leave that stuff here, call Akari, if Hinote freaks out non of use can calm her" Kai stated in his cold voice as Rei but the bowl and first aid kit next to Kai then left to call Akari.

Kai opened the kit and took out one of the triangle bandages, he folded it in to a square and dipped it into the hot water. He then began the process of cleaning and dressing Hinote head wound. -_What happened to you?-_


	8. Headache

**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 8  
****_Headache  
_By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_-------- _

**"**_ As i was told, it only taks a second to change the way you look at life, and another second to realize who's actually important to you._**"**

**-------------  
**

**Note: **_This is kind of a filler chapter with some interesting information, just some tidbits of things to come. And i think i know who's going to end up with who, but if you what something different, message me_. :)  
_And as a reminder even though i'm pretty sure you all know this, I don't own beyblade, i do own Hinote, Akari and any other OC i though in here. Enjoy._. :p

* * *

"_Don't worry mamma, I'll get a job and help you get better." said a very determent 12 year old Hinote. _

"_No honey, your to young" her mother stated in a sickly way as she place a hand on her daughters head._

"_But didn't your friend say I could work for him" She through out in a tough manner. _

"_Yes but" her mother started "No buts, your to sick to work, and we need the money, don't worry mamma, I'll be careful" Hinote smiled brightly at her mother._

_----_

Pain shot though my head, I raised my hand and covered my forehead, still with my eyes closed, it hurt just thinking about opening them. I ran my hand across my forehead, it felt strange, cloth like, WTF?

I through opened my eyes, and wished I hadn't, as the bright light from the sun hit my eyes it stung like a mother fucker causing a very sharp pain to shoot through my poor brain. I think someone's in there with a ice pick trying to get out.

"arr" I winded as I pushed my back agents my head board, only to come in contact with what felt like a wall, and not my nice wooden head board. The room also smelt different, guy like, last time I check my room smelt girly, you know flowers, candy, and fruity. Not musky, sweaty, and guy clonely,

"Your up" came the sweet happy voice of Akari, as I felt her sit on the bed.

"Can't open eyes" I mumbled as I put my hand over my eyes to try and help with the sharp shooting pains.

"I can help" she stated as she moved towards me, I could feel her place her hand over my hand that was placed over my eyes. I could feel something warm flow into my head, it was soothing and it dulled the pain enough for me to open my eyes and see her smiling deep blue eyes looking back at me.

"Better?" she asked taking her hand down.

"Better" I through back with a weak smile as I looked around the room I was in, it was definitely a guys room, dark blues graced the walls, a computer sat in the right corner. With papers scattered around the key board. Different books filled the desk shelves, a black sweater hung over the back of the computer chair.

Black tiled fitter out the floor, there was also a walk in closet, and stetting the middle of the room was a black leather two person couch.

"Akari where am I" I question as I looked down at he bed sheets, and to my not surprise they where a very dark blue, I think it was like midnight blue or some other dark color of blue, but at the bottom of the bed spared was light blue fire, nice.

"Well you see, your in, well.. You don't remember?" she stumbled out as I cradled my head in my heads and tried to remember what happened the night before.

"I left Hillary's, and when I was about 6 blacks from home, a man" my head snapped up

"A man?" Akari question as she moved closer to me.

"He reeked of boozes, but he attack me, and I think he want to well you know," I mumbled out as I flicked at the bed sheets.

"You okay?" Akari babied me.

"Sure" I mumbled as I looked at her .

"Well at least you got away" she mused with a smile as she hugged me. I winched, my back was sour, looks like the fall did more damage then I first thought.

"So where am I?" I asked again as I pushed Akari back.

"Well you see, you in… " "KAI!!" I screamed as I remember who I yelled at while I was running for my life.

The next thing I knew Kai was standing in his door was with crossed arms and a annoyed look on his face. "Feeling better?" he teased with his tread mark smirk, oh how I would love to smack that smirk off his pretty face.

Then Rei appeared in the door way, not for too long though case he got pushed very roughly into the room, and did a face plant on the tile floor, cause Hilary had tackled him to get to me, and I was now struggling for air, cause Hilary had me in a death grip.

"Hil" I struggled out "Air!!" I stressed, she gasped and let me go. I took in several deep breaths as she apologized.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME AND TYSON TO WALK WITH YOU!!" she suddenly screamed causing me to cover me ears, and causing another sharp pain to dance through my poor head.

"My ears!!" I stressed as I buried my head under my pillow, or Kai's pillow, whatever.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your head injury" she stressed.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I pulled the pillow down and looked around the room, "what?" I hissed as I turned my head away.

----

The door shut, Kai sat back on the couch and crossed his arms, Rei was now in the process of driving Hinote and Akari home.

After her story, Rei didn't want either of them walking by themselves anymore. Not like that would stop Hinote, she'll probably go find the guy and kill him herself.

Kai shook his head, he never seen her so scared before in all the time he knew her. Running in terror, blood running down her face. He shook his head again, and walked over to the window to look out. _what if I hadn't went __for that walk?_ he didn't know why that thought crossed him mind, but the answer gave him a cold chill.

--

I looked into the mirror, Rei had told me on the way over that Kai was the one who treated my wounds, and even carried me into his room. I turned from the mirror, my head was betting fast. Why is this happening, me and Kai are mortal enemies, we where rake most likely to kill each at our grad.

I shook my head, it's probably the concussion.

"Hinote I make us a snack before bed" Akari called.

"KAY!!" I yelled back as I looked back into the mirror, my brown eyes looked sad, and lost. "what's happening?" I turned away from the mirror as I did the sound of breaking glass caught my ears.

I rushed out into the kitchen, Akari was sanding in shock, the phone was up to her ear, glass scattered on the floor.

"Akari?" I question as I went to her, avoiding the broken glass as I went.

She didn't answer back, I could see tears start to from in her eyes "Akari?" I called again as I placed my hand on her shoulders.

"AKAIR!!" I yelled as I shook her, she snapped out of her daze and looked at me with heart broken eyes.

"Momarul broke up with me" she answered in shock as she let the phone slip form her hands and crashed to the floor. Tears started to run down her face "He said that he's found someone else, but I could keep the ring" she added as she jumped into my arms and cry.

I rubbed her back and smooth down her hair, and just let her cry. Cause I know there is nothing you can say right now, she just needs to cry.

--


	9. What to do?

**_Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
_**_**Chapter 9  
What to do?  
By:**__ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**"**_How does one recover from a shock of the heart? How do you tell them not to cry when it hurts so much? How do you mean the wounds of a broken heart?_**"**_  
_

**Note:** **_I don't own Beyblade.._**

* * *

"_Akari" called a tall blued eyed man. _

"_Momarul !!" She called as she ran across the parking lot. _

_The man took Akari in his arms and spun her around, she giggled "Thank You Momarul " she sang as he put her down and place his strong hand on her cheek. _

"_Not to cheesy?" he asked in a soft voice._

"_Not to cheesy" she mused as she placed her ringed hand on his cheek. _

_He sighed and good sigh, "I love you Akari".. _

---

Akari opened her eyes, she was standing on the balcony that was attacked to Hinote's room. A cool fall breezed played with her long red hair, her deep blue eyes where sad and lost, in her hand she held a beautiful gold ring with a single light pink diamond imbedded into it.

"Liar" she muttered as a single tear ran down her pretty face. She closed her hand around the ring and closed her eyes "Liar" she mumbled again as more tears ran down her heart broken face.

"Liar!!" she stressed as he lags gave out and her knees hit the balcony, she place her hand in front of her and sobbed as the memories of happy times with Momarul ran through her mind.

---

I sighed as I watch Akari cry out on the balcony, it was breaking my heart to see her like this, but I think I knew it was coming, just a few days ago she told me that Momarul wasn't calling her as much, and that the letters and postcards she use to get every week stopped coming. She blamed it on school work, I told her something else. And I was right, and I feel bad.

I turned away from the scene and walked into the kitchen, the glass was still on the floor from last night, she hadn't cleaned it up, I went to school this morning and didn't have time.

I told the profs that she was sick, and could be out for a few days, I told the others what had happened.

---

**Earlier That Day**

"Where's your other half?" Rei asked me as took my normal lunch seat.

I picked up my apple as Kai casually took a set next to me, my eye twitched and soon Tyson and Hilary where there as well, so Rei took it up on his self to join us.

"So where is Akari?" Hilary asked as she slapped Tyson's hand away from her apple pie.

I sighed as I remember her sad and heart broken eyes. My eyes dropped as I placed my apple back on my tray, "Momarul shattered her heart" It hurt to say cause I can still see those heart broken eyes.

"WHAT!" everyone stated.

"When, How!" Hilary stressed.

I lifted my eyes "Last night, phone" I answered as I picked at my food "she hasn't left my room since I put her there last night" I added as my face twisted at the concoction that was call food on my plate. I dropped my fork and shook my head.

"I don't even what to know what that is" I mumbled as I pushed my tray away.

"Over the phone!!" Hilary suddenly yelled, I flicked at the sudden volume change.

"What a bastard, I'm going to kill him" Tyson stressed as he rose form the table, Hilary grabbed his arm and sat him back down. "You don't even know where he is" she coolly stated.

"How's she doing" Rei asked in a concerned voice.

I sighed and picked up my apple again, the one thing the cooks can't fuck up. "She was asleep when I left this morning, last night she ended up braking a glass and my phone" I bit into the apple.

"What?" Rei stated

"She's in shock" Kai answered for me, I glance at him and saw something in his eyes _-Is he worried?_- I shook my head and pushed the wired feeling of annoyance out of my heart.

"What did he say?" Hilary asked as she also pushed the horrible food away form her.

"That he found someone else" I was annoyed now as I picked up my fork.

"It was bound to happen, she hasn't seen him in also 2 years." Rei mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"He's going to be here next week, he couldn't wait till then" I stressed as I gripped the fork "and get this" I added as anger filled my eyes. "He said she could keep the ring" I plunged the fork into the table.

Everyone jumped, but looked just as angry as me. "He going to wish he was dead when I'm don't with him" I stated as I rose form my seat.

---

I grabbed the broom and started to clean up the mess, I glanced at my phone, it was crack down the middle. I sighed, looks like I need to buy another one.

"I'm sorry" I heard a sad voice say,

"It's okay" I through back as I turned to her. Tears stained her face, and her hair hung messy around her.

"But I" She tried to say "I said it was okay, I needed a new phone any ways, and the glass, it was cheep" I gave her a smile.

Akari gave me a weak smile back "you sure?" she asked as she fumbled with her pj top.

"Sure, sure" I answered with a smile as I pushed the glass in one spot on the floor. "I got an idea" I suddenly stated while I swept the glass onto the dust pan.

"Like?" she asked in her sadden tone.

"The fall caravel starts today, rids, games, junk food." I through out as I put the broken glass into the garbage.

"And?" she added walking over to one of my bar stools I kept buy the counter and sat down.

"We should go, in all the time I have lived here I have never gone to one, I always _did_ something else." I answered with a smile as I turned to her.

"Never" she stated in shock.

"Never" I answered back as I took off my school blazer and chucked it at her.

"Hinote!" She stressed as I giggled.

"So how about it" I pleaded as she roughly took my blazer of her head, her hair was now evern more messier then before. I giggle at the sight.

She glared at me, "what's so funny?" she huffed.

I took a step back, "Your hair"

"HINOTE!!" she stressed as jumped at me. I laugh as we hit the floor, I flinch abit my back was still sour and I got a lot of stairs today from the nice cut on my forehead.

She sat on top of me and huffed, she then caught the sight of herself in the stove window. She blinked and then started to laugh.

"SOOO" I stressed as she got off me.

"Okay, LETS GO!!!" she sang as she ran to get ready, but stopped a the kitchen entrance. "Thank Hinote" she stated with a smile.

"What's friends for?" I answered as I got up, she tuned her head and smiled at me before running off into my room.

---

"So what first?" I asked as we entered the carnival, there was boots covered in fall colors in the distances I could see rids starting to light up in the dimming light.

Her glassy blue eyes lit up for the first time today as she took in the sights. "Games?" she question as she pointed to the booths.

"Okay, Maybe we can find someone to.." I stopped myself as I say her eyes darken. "How about I win you something" I covered as I grabber her arm.

"Really?" she said in shock "You do something nice?" she added with a mock wave.

I glared at her "I do nice things"

"Right" she through back.

---

"Your going to win me a tabby bare, Right Tyson" Hilary stressed as she dragged him into the carnival.

"Umm, Yes?" he question as she dragged him.

"Aren't they cute" Max stated in a mock voice as he crossed his arms.

"What happened to your red head?" Rei asked as they started to walk towards the booths.

"Something about ex boyfriends, and not being ready," Max mumbled

"In other words she's not interested" Kai suddenly stated walking next to him.

"WHOO, where did you come from?" Max stated as he jumped back. Kai just glared at him and kept on walking.

"He does that" Rei stated while Max padded his chest.

"And I hate it" He stated.

--

"YES!!" I shouted as I picked off the last duck.

"Pick a Prize" the crany sang as he pointed between a stuffed white tiger and an a big green turtle.

"Well?" I asked Akari, she put her finger to her mouth and looked over the two.

"I think I want that one" she answered pointing to the white tiger.

"Good choice" the carny stated as he handed her the stuffed animal.

"YAY!!" she mused "Thanks Hinote" she added as we started to walk.

"So what do you want to do next?" I asked as we passed many different booths, with there fall colors and warm light.

"I'm not sure" she answered as a familiar voice caught my ears. "Thanks Tyson" I stopped walking as I caught the sighed of Hilary's brown hair.

Akari also stopped and looked to where I was starring. "Is that?" she question as Hilary turned around to confirm her suspicions.

"HEY HINOTE!!!" Hilary called as she caught sight of us.

I waved as she dragged Tyson over to us.

"What took you guys so long" Akari stated as she greeted her.

"What?" I asked

"I called Hilary and them to come along, I thought, hey the more the merrier, right" Akari answered in her sweet voice, great this means that Rei and Kai are going to be here, not my favourite people in the world.

"Great" I stated between teeth.

"Don't be like that" Hilary stressed "We're not that bad" she added with a smile.

"It's not you I'm worried about" I mumbled as I started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Akari asked as she put a death grip on my arm.

"I want to go on the rids" I winded as I tried to get out of her killer grip.

"Okay" she mused "Come on guys" she added as she linked arms with Hilary and dragged her, Tyson and me toward the rids.

--

"Lost them" Max stated as he put his hand behind his head.

"We should check the rids" Rei stated as he pointed at the big fairest well, that was lit up in the early dusk.

"Okay, and if they're not there we can always go rid jumping." Max stated was he ran towards the rids.

Rei shook his head and followed, Kai didn't bother, he walked towards the bar.

--

I staggered as we got off the tile a world, I then giggled at the sight of Tyson's green face while Hilary rubbed his back.

Akari was laughing as she jumped on my back, I flinch but pushed it aside as I grabbed her lags, so she was on my back piggy back style.

"HEY GUY'S" I twitched at the sound.

"HEY REI!!!!" Akari shouted in my ear, I flinched again.

"My ears" I stated

"I'm sorry" I stated as she hugged my neck.

"Tyson could never handle these sort of rids" Max stated as they stopped in front of me and Akari who was still on my back.

"How are you girls?" Rei asked in a sincere voice, I glaresdat him, hoping he got the idea.

"Great!!" Akari cheered, I sighed, she didn't catch on.

"We're going rip hopping, want to join?" Max offered. I grinded as Akari slid off my back. "Okay," I answered.

"On one condition" Akari added as she stood next to me.

Max looked at Rei, who shrugged. "What?"

"First one who pucks, buys use as a round at the bar" I stated with a wink.

Max looked at Rei, who smirked. "Your on"

---

Kai sat at the bar and sipped on his rum and coke, and frankly he didn't even know why he came, he just suddenly got this bad feeling, like something was going to go down.

He place his glass on the bar as a cold breeze swept across the bar.

---


	10. Fun

**_Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
_**_**Chapter 10  
Fun  
By:**__ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**"**_To is see is to know, to know is to learn, to learn is to understand, to understand is to realized what there is to learn._**"**_  
_

**Note:_I don't own Beyblade_**

* * *

"YOU LOSE!!!" I stated as Max throw his guts up in the garbage can. Me and Akari did a high five, Rei was holding his stomach.

"Okay, Okay, you got us" Rei stated as he straighten up.

"To the bar" I stated as I pointed to where I think the bar is.

"One sec" Max mumbled as he heave again.

"ewwww" Me, Hilary and Akari said at the same time.

----

Finally after 20 minutes of Max throwing up his guts, we made it to the bar, and who did we find when we got there, non other then the almighty Kai himself, sitting at the bar, drinking alone, so I just _had _to go and talk to him.

"You know drinking alone is the first sign of a problem" I whispered in his ear, he tensed, and I know his glaring at the wall now.

"That's only if I was alone" he muttered as I planted myself on the stool next to him.

"Why don't want my company?" I mused in a fake shocked voice.

"Not really" he stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"May aren't you in a good mood this evening" sarcasm was all over my voice.

His glass clicked on the bar as he turned his head t glare at me, "Don't you have someone lese to bother?" his voice was cold, like it always was towards me. But somehow this time his tone of voice seem to have a little of an effect on me.

"What if I don't want to bother anyone else?" I mused in a soft tone, he looked away, I had to suppress a giggle.

"Hinote stop bothering Kai" Akari laughed as she came over to us.

"Why, it's just so much fun" I giggled as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"And that's why we voiced that you two will have it out one day" She mused with a smile.

Kai sighed and took another sip of his drink, "Only you could drive someone like Kai to drink" Akari added in a serious tone.

I laughed as Kai put his drink down and started to take out his wallet. "I got it" came a deep voice, Akari's grip on me tighten, in truth I have never really met Momarul, just seen him around, cause me and Akari didn't really become friends until our last year of high school.

I could see Kai's shoulders tense, and in truth Kai and Momarul are actually cousins. Don't really know how, they look nothing alike.

"What are you doing here?" Kai stressed as he ruby eye's burned into Momarul deep blue ones.

"Just enjoying the festivities" he answered with a grin.

"Akari?" I asked as her nails dug into my shoulder blade.

"Why?" she managed to get out just as Momarul looked over at us. His eye dropped a bit, but the grin on his face didn't change.

"Hinote right?" he asked, not even bothering to acknowledge her.

"And?" I sneered as I placed my hand on Akari's, to show her that I wasn't going anywhere, I think my should is bleeding.

He didn't answer back, his eyes drifted to Akari, they looked a little sad, but that's all, nothing more, I think it was a pity look. God, I'm so going to kill him.

"Momarul?" She asked in a hear broken voice. "How long have you been in town?" her voice was calm, I just hope she doesn't loos it.

He didn't answer, "Answer her!" I hissed as I rose form my stool.

He glance at me and smirked "Last week" he answered, I was going to hit him but Akari got there first, there was a loud slapping sound, Momarul head went to one side, I could see some blood trickle down his chin.

"How dare you" She hissed, Kai was now up and standing between them.

He smirked "You knew it was coming" he sneered. "Why do you think I stopped sending the letters, or stopped returning your calls?" he added as he turned his head to face us.

"Momarul?" Came a sweet female voice.

Akari froze when she a cute blond haired girl with deep green eyes walk up behind Momarul. "What's going on?" she asked in a worried voice "Oh my your bleeding" she then looked at us, I glare at her, and before I spoke Akari did.

"Did you know?" Akari spat at the girl.

"Know what?" she asked in a offended voice.

"That Momarul was with me until yesterday?" Akari spat in a low voice as her blue eyes started to glass over with anger.

The blond dropped her eyes, and I knew right then and there what the answer was. "He said he didn't want to hurt you" That was it, I grabbed Akari by her shoulders.

She shook me off, then she grabbed the silver chain she always wore and tore it off her neck, on it was her engagement ring. She then heated it up in her hand and through it at Momarul. Akari then turned to run before I could say a thing.

"AHH" Momarul hissed as he hot metal burned his hand.

"AKARI!!" I yelled as I went to run after her only to be caught by some one.

"I have to talk to you" Momarul hissed.

Kai grabbed onto his shoulder and Hissed "Let her go, Momarul"

"This doesn't concern you Kai" He snapped back.

---

Rei had seen Akari run out of the bar, they where sitting out side. "What's going on?" Tyson asked as the head crashing sound from inside the bar.

"I don't know, you guys go check on Hinote, I'll get Akari" Rei stated as he took off in the direction where Akari ran.

---

I blocked a kick from the blond, this was nuts, why does trouble seem to find me no matter where I go?

"Why are you making this hard?" The blond hissed as I grabbed her foot and twisted it, her face twisted in pain, "Me, you're the ones being all stupid" I then kick the back of her lag, she cried in pain and she fell to the floor.

As I looked up I saw Momarul crash through a table, Kai walked up to him and picked him up by the caller, "Out" he hissed as he dropped him.

"What the hell" Tyson stated as he Hilary and Max ran into the bar.

I shrugged as the blond struggled to her feet and hobbled over to Momarul, He got up and put his arm around her. "OUT!!" screamed the bar tender as he came out form behind the bar.

"They started it" I stated as I pointed to Momarul and his blond. (I HAVE NOTHING AGENTS BLONDS)

"I don't care, out all of you" he hissed, I put my hands up in defence and hopped over the broken table.

---

Akari sat on a hill side, tears roll down her cheeks. "How dare he" she mumbled as she smoothed out her skirt.

"You okay?" came Rei's smooth voice as he sat next to her on the grassy hillside.

She looked at him with her heart broken blue eyes, "He was here for a week, and didn't even tell me" her voice was soft and weak with tears.

Rei put her arm around her "I'm here for you" his voice was soft and held a comfort. She sniffed and placed her head on his shoulder. "Thanks"

--

"What was that all about?" Max asked as we wondering around looking for Akari and Rei.

"I told you I don't know" I hissed as I crossed my arms.

"You must knew they attacked you" Tyson added as I stopped. "What?" he asked turning back to me also stopping.

"I'll be right back" I stated as I took off running. It only hit me there, I know where I have seen him before, he was Brooklyn's old partner, I only met him once before that and must have forgot.

It didn't take me long to find them, cause they hadn't move from the bar entrance. "What do you want?" I hissed as I stopped.

"Here" He tossed me a small box. "Form Brooklyn" he then walked over to me and gave me a white envelope. "He misses you" was all he said as he turned form me and motion for his bold to follow him.

I glared at the box "I really hate him" I mutter as I put the box and letter in my purse.

---

"What was that all about?" Max asked as I caught up to them.

"I'd forgot my watch back at the bar" I covered as I showed him the gold watch around my wrist.

"Oh, thought you where going to kill Momarul or something" Tyson muttered as Hilary smack him in the back of the head.

"I wish" I mumbled as I glanced over at Kai, I could feel may face start to heart up when I remember what head said in the bar.

"_Get your dirty hands off her"_

He glance at me, I turned away and as I did I caught sighed at Red hair. "AKARI!!: I heard Hilary yelled before I could open my mouth.

I smiled when I saw her with Rei, she had her arms links in his, but that didn't hid the fact that tears stained her face.

--

"You Okay?" I asked as set on the bed, she was out on the balcony.

"I don't know" she answered as the win played with her long red hair.

"If it helps, me and Kai kicked their sorry asses" I stated as I flopped back on the bed.

I heard a giggle, as the balcony door shut, "Really?" she asked as she jumped next to me on the bed, my body bounce as hers hit the mattress.

"Of course, this is me we're talking about" I stated with a laugh.

She giggled then put her hand on mine "Thanks" she mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"No prob, What are friends for?"

--


	11. Work Part 1

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
**_**Chapter 11**_**  
Work P1  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**"**_Nobodies perfect, you live and you learn, and if I mess it up sometimes, I know in time I'll find my way._**"**_  
**From The Song: Nobodies Perfect.**  
_

**Note:_ I don't own Beyblade, and this is a short chater, but I got an early day tomorrow and the next day, but don't worry the next one will be long, and should be up by saturday. _**

* * *

You could say that the next day was interesting, Akari was the first one up, and dragged me out of bed. She then made pancakes, I didn't even know I had pancake mix. 

She was happy and smiling, I think she's still in shock or something.

"Akari?" I asked as I pulled on my deep red school blazer.

"Yea" she chirped as she finished drying the dishes.

"Umm well…" I mumbled as I started to do up the blazer buttons.

"What is it?" she asked as the door bell rang.

"Oh for.. "HEY!!" Hilary yelled as she busted into my house.

"Hey, you just missed pancakes" Akari stated with a sad smile.

"PANCAKES!!" I heard Tyson yell, my right eye twitched, oh god why do you teat me so?

"Owww, Hil.. That hurt" never mind, I laugh to myself.

---

"So she's happy?" asked Rei as I leaned agents the brick wall of our school.

"I think she's still in shock" I sighed as the wind played with my side bangs.

"Or she could be over it" Hilary stated a she leaned next to me.

"I doubted that, she's been with the guy since junior high." I muttered as I crossed my arms.

"Really?" Tyson asked from his place on the ground.

"Yea, I really didn't know her back then, she was in the other class" I stated as I leaned my head back until my bun touched the brick wall. " She use to be one of Kai's fan girls" I laughed as I looked up at the cloudy sky, I think it's going to rain.

"Really?" Rei question, I looked at him, there was something in those golden eyes.

"Really, I think she was the leader at one point" I added with a smirk, "well that's when he went to the all boy school down the road from my school" I added with a laugh as an old memory came into my head.

"What's so funny?" Hilary asked me.

I smirked "Just remembering an old soccer game between my school and his, our cheerleaders weren't even cheering for us, in stead they had hug signs made up with, I love you Kai, Will you marry me, and My number is … And he wasn't even on the soccer team. What a rout. " I laughed again as I remember the look on Kai's face, I think that was the first time we met. And the first time I insulted him.

"That sounds about right" came a cold voice, I glared behind Rei as Kai came to stand next to him.

"And I laughed so hard when they rushed you after the game" I added with a grin.

"They wouldn't have rushed me if you hadn't opened your mouth" he hissed as he crossed his arms, I think his eyes are smirking at me. Wow, I didn't notice till now how ruby they are.

Waite, bad Hinote, Kai enemy, no admiring the enemy. I shook my head and looked back up the sky. "That's when Akari knocked you to the ground"

"That's also when she met…" He stopped himself, I looked back down and saw red hair and sad blue eyes.

"Akari?" I question as she tossed me a lunch bad.

"Remember we have to work at the school booths tonight." she then ran off, "AKARI!!" I yelled as I pushed myself off the wall, dropping my lunch bad as I went.

I didn't get to far, cause strong arms caught me by the chest, it was like the kids game red rover. "Kai!" I stressed as I stepped back.

"Leave her, Rei" he stated as Rei shook his head and went after her.

"Did I do something?" I wondered as I looked back at the light blue lunch bag.

---


	12. Work Part 2

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 12  
Work P2  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_  
_**"**_There's a lighthouse in a harbor shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there still believes in me_**"**_  
_

_From the Song: When you come Back to me Again. By: Garth Brooks.  
_

**Note:** **_And here is the second part of Work... I don't own Beyblade and never will even if i really want to, not going to happen... And so on with the story_.**

* * *

I didn't know why, but Akari was acting really strange, it was like she knew something I didn't, oh well, tonight was our night to work at our school shrine. I only have one more week until the job, and so far everything was getting royally messed up.

Since the whole Memorual thing, Akari refuses to help me get ready, I asked her to help me after work, she flat out said no, like it would kill her or something.

I sighed as he teacher flicked to another power point. I really hate power points, so boring, I'm actually surprised that I haven't fallen asleep yet.

"And so that's end our class for today" he stated as he flicked off the computer and turned on the lights.

I yawned and started to gather up my books. Oh why did I take world history?

I stuffed my books into my bad, "Hey, your Hinote right" came a smooth voice, I glanced up and saw a boy around Kai's height with dark green hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He was nice looking, probably a heart throb around here. His name was Jonny Tolte, and he has been in my history class since the first of the semester.

Smart boy, but not my type.

"Yes" I answered as I stood up "Jonny?" I question as I stuck out my hand.

He smiled and took my hand in his, there was nothing, as I thought, I took my hand back, oh well, poor him.

"I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of.." I took up my brief case and slung it over my shoulder and gave him a board look as he finished. "going on a date with me"

I yawned as I gave him a look "not really" was all I answered as I pushed passed him "thanks for the offer though" I added was I walked away.

----

"Hey Hinote!!" called Hilary as I walked out of the college.

She was in the court yard with Tyson. I waved as I walked towards her. "Hey there" I answered as I came up to her.

"Here" she stated as she handed me a suit cover.

"And this is?" I asked as I looked it over.

"It your komoto for tonight, Akari already has hers." She answered with a smile.

"Oh, makes since" I mumbled

---

I sighed as I tried to put on the komoto, in truth I never really put on before, usually I somehow talk my way out of the working at the school shine, but since Akari is doing this with me, well, I need to help her.

"Oh damn it all" I hissed as I flopped down on the bed.

"Hinote, do you need any help" I sat up as Akari came into my room, I smile at her and nodded.

She smiled and walked towards me.

--

"I was worried about you today" I stated as I swept up some leaves.

"I'm sorry, I got a little angry at you for telling that story" she answered in a annoyed voice.

"Story, oh you mean about you and Kai" I stated in shock as I stopped sweeping.

"Yes" she huffed "DO you know how embarrassed I was" she added and she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd get mad" I answered in defence.

"No, when it happened, I thought I was going to die" she huffed as she turned from me.

"What? Oh come on, I didn't even know you then" I rushed out as I put my hand in the air in the process dropping the broom.

I hear a giggled as she turned her head back at me.

I glared at her "Akari" I stated as I put my foot under the brook and flicked it back into my hand.

"Yes" she mumbled in her giggles as she turned to face me.

"You best s…" I stopped and turned, I got a chill, there was someone at the entrance of the shrine.

"Hinote" Akari mutter and she walked behind me.

"Just stay behind me" I whispered to her.

"My is that who I think it is?" came a cold voice, I knew who it was, someone from my past, and someone I really hate.

"Get out of here Jomkty!" I hissed as I dropped the broom and grabbed the helt of the katana I wore, naturally it was juts for looks, we sometimes give demonstrations of sword skill to vestures.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a old friend.?" he stated in his cold voice and started to walk towards us.

I unsheathed the katana and held it in front of me. "you where no friend" I hissed causing him to stop.

"You know you could hurt someone with that" he stated with a grin.

"That's the plan" I hissed as I felt Akari get closer to me.

"Here" he mumbled as he tossed a brown package to me, it skidded in front of my feet, I took a step back.

"It's not a bomb" he laughed as he turned to walk away.

I lower the katana and looked at the package "What do you think it is?"

---


	13. Understand Of a Sort

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 13  
Understandings of a Sort.  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**"**_Closuer is something we search for after we are hurt, some find it while others spend what's lets of their lives searching for that one bit of piece that's so small it takes us over. But when found a weigh is lifted and you feel light and free._**"**_  
_

**Note:_ Here is your next chapter... YAY HOLLOWEEN!!!... i wish i was a kick again... any ways... I don't own Beyblade.. _**

* * *

Akari slept soundly in my bed, I was in the living room, the package was sitting on the coffee table, Akari doesn't want me to open it, not yet anyways, she wants Rei and even Kai over for it. 

Why?

Simple, she's scared.

And why shouldn't she be, I mean I haven't a job this big or dangerous since I was in high school. Since we first became friends, and the first time she found out. It was funny really, I got hurt, shit more like it. I had made a mistake, I didn't think of it as a bid deal at the time. That's was the second mistake.

Alarms went off, guards was running, dogs where barking, and guns started firing.

Akari found me in the park, half dead.

She saved me, and in return I told her my story, she cried for me and for my mother. And I cried when she told me she wasn't going to turn me in, and I cried when she offered to help me.

Now she's scared for me, scared to lose me for good.

I pocked the package and sighed. This was getting bad.

Again I sighed as I leaned back on the couch, I tilted my head up. The ceiling was a light power blue, my mom loved that color.

I closed my eyes and put my hand into the hoodie that I wore. I wrapped my fingers around the small box and pulled it out as the events of a few nights ago flouted through my head.

"_Here" He tossed me a small box. "Form Brooklyn" he then walked over to me and gave me a white envelope. "He misses you" was all he said as he turned form me and motion for his blond to follow him_

I looked it over as I glared at it, -'_He misses you'- _I closed my eyes in anger as I gripped the small white box tighter. "I don't miss him" I mumbled as I opened my eyes and dropped my hand so the box sat on my lap. "Not anymore" I whispered I could feel my eyes start to water.

--

"_Your so cute" came a smooth voice _

"_Why thank you." a strong smooth voice replied as he took a bow, his aqua eyes sparkled as he lifted his head "Hinote" _

_A giggle was heard as he rose and walked towards the sound. "And your beautiful" The giggling stopped as he wrapped his around the girl._

"_Thanks" was whispered as he held her close to him._

_--_

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS… YOU SAID…" "I KNOW WHAT I SAID, BUT IT HAS TO BE DONE.." _

_I huff was heard "NO YOU DON"T" _

"_Please Hinote, Please understand, he's my…"_

"_I know who he is!, I was almost killed because of him!.." a thug was head "WHY DO YOU PROTECT HIM!!!!" _

_-----_

"_It's over" the voice cracked "I will not take your lies anymore, don't follow me, and don't look for me." dark eyes of anger flash as tears sprinkled into the wind. _

"_Please., Hinote don't do this" he pleaded as his knees hit the ground in front of her, he held her waist not willing to let her go._

"_I promise that was the last" he pleaded with her._

_She pushed him away and tuned "That's what you said last time." she stuffed her hands into her school blazer and started to walk "It's over for good Brooklyn" tears spilled into the air letting the wind take them towards the broken heart that sat on the ground. _

"_Hinote" his voice was last to her, and so was his tears. _

_---_

I shook my head and cleared my eyes, to many times he lied to me, and to many times I took him back.

I looked down at the box and pulled off the top. I glared at what was inside, and gripped the box tighter.

"I really hate you" I whispered as another lost tear fell from my eye and landing on the silver ring that was inside.

My hand shook was I took the ring out and looked inside, "_to you forever I give my heart and soul, Elena, my wife." _

More tears streamed down my face "How?"

---

"_I can't leave it!" the voice cracked as she struggled agents a strong grip._

"_You can't the alarm already went off your going to get yourself kill!" he shouted at her as he held her shoulder tight. _

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, IT WAS MY MOTHERS," Her eye filled with tears "NOW LET ME GO BROOKLYN" she got her hand free and slapped him hard, he stumbled in the process letting her go. She ran back down the dark hall way, as the red lights flash and the sound of the guards voices got louder. _

"_HINOTE!!!!" he shouted as he ran after her. _

_---_

I put the ring back in the box and closed it. I rose and walked towards the double plan glass window, as I went I pulled out the letter from my hoodie.

The rain smacked agents the window, I touched it, cold, as per normal. I lifted the letter to my face, I took my hand off the window and opened it.

---

"_I HATE YOU"! _

"_I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" _

_---_

I pulled the letter out and unfolded it, my eye flew over the words.

_Dear Hinote_

_Your probably wondering how I got the ring back. It was simple really, it was right where you left it all those years ago. _

_It's a gift, no, it's an I'm sorry, and I hope this will bring you some closer to what you have been searching for. _

_I know I'm nothing to you now, I just wanted to let you know that what you have been looking for has always been right besides you. _

_Take care my wild flower._

_Forever Brooklyn. _

I lowered the paper, what I have been searching for?,, I looked back out the window.

"YOU IDOIT!!" I screamed as I started trying the paper to shreds. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!!"

"Hinote what in gods name are you shouting about?" I stopped in mid shred, one arm in the air and one held a tattered piece of what use to me paper.

"Nothing" I gave her a nervous smile as she crosser her arms, there was pits and pieces of paper flouting down around us. I think there I some in my hair as well, Oh man, why am I such a

"Braka" she stated as she walked towards me.

"Wha?" I question and I blink at her.

"I said, barka" she grumbled as she snatch what was let of the letter form me. She glared at me as she red out loud what was on the paper "I know I'm nothing to you now, I just wanted to let you know that what you have been looking for has all been right besides you. Take care my wild flower. Forever Brooklyn!" she said the last part a bit loud and raised an eye brow at me.

"Don't give me that look" I mumbled as I made a face at her.

"Haven't seen one of these in a few years" she casually stated.

I blinked, then brushed it off "Yea" I put my heads behind my head "jerk" I muttered as I glared out the window.

I heard her sigh "He still loves you huh?" she stated more then asked.

"I don't" I answered as I looked back at her "my heart has no room for him anymore" was my answer as I brushed passed her and walked towards the couch where the small box sat.

"Really" she through back as I reached for the box. "Is perhaps someone else taking up all that room?" she added in a suspicious voice.

I froze just as I was going to touch the box, my eye twitched as I gave her a look. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She shrugged "Oh nothing" stated with a smirk as she crumbled up the last of the letter and chucked it at me.

I twitched again and grabbed the box, "twit" I grumbled as I stuffed the box into my hoodie and start towards my room.

"clueless barka" she mumbled, I stopped and glanced back at her with a ugly look. I could feel the black stress lines as she walked towards me. "You wanna go?" I hissed as she passed me.

"Go to bed, yes" She covered as she skipped to the room.

I almost fell over as I mumbled "god give me the power to put up with that"

"I think I need the power to put up with a clueless barka like you" she stressed as she stuck her tong out at me then disappeared into my room.

I slapped my forehead and grumbled, but that didn't last long, I smiled as I look my hand down. Akari was right I was a clueless barka. I again stuffed my hands into my hoodie I clasped the small box in my hands and walked towards my room.

A clueless barka in more ways then one.


	14. What do you See?

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 14  
What do you See?  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_------_

**"**_Why do we hide. Are we worried that someone well see us for who we are, or is there just one person we hide from, scared of what they will say, scared of what they will do. Or is that what Im scared of. _**"**

_-----------_

**Note:_I dont won Beybled, enjoy.. and would like to but a shout out to Kaiyt for all the reviews. _**

* * *

"So can we open it yet?" I asked as I pocked the brown box that sat on my coffee table. 

"No not until I call Rei and Kai over" Akari huffed as she waved a spatula at me.

"What if it's for the job, Rei'll probably attack me on the spot and Kai.. Well.. I don't want him of all people to know." I stated as I leaned back on the couch in the process putting my hands behind me head.

She gave me a sly look "Why not, afire of what he'll say"

I glared at her and huffed "Like I car what that cold heart bastard thinks"

She turned from me while snickering "What ever you say" I harden my glare on her "I think your.." THWACK!! "OWWW HINOTE!!!" she huffed and turned to me while rubbing her head "WHAT THE FUCK!!" she screamed as she tighten her grip on the spatula.

"Don't even go there" I huffed as I sat back down on the couch that was now with less one cushion.

She huffed and quickly spun around and stormed into the kitchen while mumbled something alone the lines of words I can't even say.

----

"You already got plans for today" Akari mumbled as she leaned back on the couch. "Yea.. It's okay really, it wasn't anything that important. ……okay……yea….no…..alright…..See you tomorrow"

She took my new cordless phone down form her ear "Not coming" I happily stated.

"They got to train for the pre selection for the torment." she stated with a sigh.

"Torment." I mumbled as I put my finger to my chin. _remember to be there for 9 sharp, I want some good group shots before Kai kills them. _"OH SHIT!!" I screamed as I looked at my watch. 8:45.

"What is it?" Akari stated as she rose from the couch.

":I totally forgot, I got to go!" I rushed out as I jumped from my place on the window cil.

"Go where?" she asked as I zoomed passed her and into my room.

"ASSIGNMENT!!!" I shouted as I rushed back out while pulling on my zip up sweater at the same time trying to sling my camera case over my shoulder.

"Photo class?" she plainly stated as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, sorry, don't open that box, and lock the doors" I hurried out as I pulled on my flats and ran out the door.

"HIONTE!!!" I heard Akari yell when I was half was for the walk way. I turned and looked at her, she was holding my briefcase. "Damn it all" I mumbled as I ran back to her.

"Really what am I going to do with you?" she sated as I grabbed the briefcase.

"Thanks" I smiled as I did a quick turn and broke out into a full out run. "Please let the bus be there.!"

----

Hilary looked at her watch, it was quarter after 9 and Hinote was no where to be seen. She huffed and leaned back on her foot, "Really, that girl" she mumbled as she watched Kai drill his team members.

"Don't be angry, she probably for got" Kenny stated as he typed on his laptop.

"Sounds like her" Dizzi commented from the laptop.

"I know, I did force her to do this after all." Hilary mumbled as she fiddled with her camera.

"I just wish she would…" "I'm HERE!!!!"

----

"I'm HERE!!" I yelled as I ran into the arena

"About time" I heard Hilary huffed, I gave her a nervous grin as I put my hand behind my head.

"Sorry I forgot" I huffed out as I caught my breath.

She glared at me, but then smile "I figured as much.."

I laughed as I walked towards her "Sorry" I managed to get out between the laughing and catching my breath.

"It's okay, we can still get some good shots of Kai running them into the ground" she laughed as she walked towards me and through her arm around my neck.

"Sounds like a plan" I stated as my eyes landed on Kai, he stood with his arms crossed barking orders. I glared as my heart jumped. _-__"__Is perhaps someone else taking up all that room?"- _I shook my head knocking Akari words out of my brain.

"Lets go!!, and try not to fight with Kai to much" she stated as she took her arm down and started to walk.

I glared at Kai even harder now as a light smirk played on my lips "I'll try"

----

I crossed my lags and started flicking through my pictures on my digital camera while the guy took a will needed break, I got some great shots. Can't wait to start the portfolio.

"How's Akari?" came Rei's voice, I twitched

"You where talking to her this morning" I grumbled as I continue flicking through the pictures.

"Yes but that doesn't' tell me how's she doing" he through back, I looked up at him.

"She's fine, now move your in my light" I through out as I shooed him with my hand and went back to my picture looking.

I could feel his glare on me, I sighed and started to look up "Really Rei this…ah, what do you want?" I stated as I saw Kai where Rei once stood.

"You done _disturbing_ my team" he stressed glaring at me.

My eye twitched as I gave him a ugly look "you trying to start with me?"

"Hn" he grunted and crossed his arms "just letting you know where you stand" his tone was cold and annoying.

My eyes flashed red as I shot up "Where I stand" I stressed through closed teeth.

"That's right shortie" he stated in his cold tone.

I glared up at him "I'm not that short" my tone was now as cold as his as my dark eyes burned into his ruby ones.

"Hn" he grunted as he harden his glare.

FLASH!!, I blinked a few times, then quickly turned to see Hilary with her camera.

"Finally" she stated with a smile.

"HIl" I started as a pressure point started to appear on my head. She gulped and gave me a nervous smile. "Run" I finished as I jumped towards her.

"AHHH" she screamed as she started to run away from me.

"Just you wait!!"

---

Kai sighed as he watched Hinote chase Hilary around the arena. "Can she be anymore childlike?" his voice full of annoyance but still had a sharp edge.

"She keeps things amusing" Tyson commented as he flopped down on the bench that Hinote few off of.

Kai glance back at him "SINCE WHEN COULD YOU RUN SO FAST!!!!" his eye twitched at Hinote's yelling. Tyson gave a chuckle as he put his hands behind his head "See, point proven" he snickered as he heard a crash and an "HINOTE ARE YOU OKAY?"

Tyson took his hands down and looked at Kai, who was already one his way.

-----

"That hurt" I mumbled as I crawled out of a huge beydish, "Why the hell would you need one this big?" I added with a grumble as Hilary grabbed my arms and helped pull me out.

"You okay?" she asked as I lid down on the platform.

"Peachy" I mumbled as my vision fizzed in and out.

"Hey what happened?" I heard Rei asked.

"Hinote fell into the new beydish." she stated in a amused voice.

"yea yea" I mumbled as I struggled to sit up, "Careful" I heard her mumbled as she helped me up.

"What did you wreck now?" came Kai's cold voice, I glare up at him and crossed my arms.

"Nothing," I huffed and turned my head.

"Just her pride" Hilary mumbled, I shot a glare her way, she just smile at me and waved.

"Hey Hinote, I think your bleeding" came Tyson's voice, I didn't even notice him walk up here.

I blinked and touched the side of me head, and sure enough there was that warm sticky liquid we call blood on my hand. "Oh just great" I grumbled as I rolled my eyes.

"Really what am I going to do with you" I heard Hilary mumbled as I stood up, I wobbled a bit but I put out my hands to steady myself.

"You okay?" I head Max asked, really people are just appearing out of no where.

"Just fine, just a bit fizzy" I mumbled as I started to wobble again I took a few sets back and hit something hard.

"Really?" was all I heard when I was swept off my feet.

"Hey!!" I hissed as I glared up at none other then the almighty Kai.

"Be nice, now lets gets that cut looked at" Hilary stated as she patted me on the head.

"You're all crazy!" I stressed as Kai started to walk "Put me down!!" I added as I started to trash around.

"Will you stay still or you'll end up with more then a cut on your forehead." Kai coldly stated as he loosen his grin on me.

"Okay, Okay" I rushed out and grabbed onto his arms so he wouldn't drop me.

----

"There" Hilary stated in a child like voice as she placed a bandage on my forehead.

I crossed my arms and huffed "Don't mock me" I glared at her "It's your fault" I added pointing my finger at her.

She put her hands up in defence "Your then one who got all mad and started to chase me."

"Right" I mumbled as I again and crossed my arms in a huff.

"Oh come on, how could you not see that beydish?" she stated with a light laugh.

I glared at her "Simple, I wasn't looking"

"Typical" came a playful voice.

I switched my glare to the door where Tyson stood with his back to the door frame. "Hilary I think your boy gots a death wish."

"Tyson, what do you want?" Hilary asked with a smile totally blowing me off.

"Just checking on you" he gave a cheesy grin.

"Right, your just running from Kai" I through out as I pointed at him.

Her gave us a nervous smile "TYSON!!!" came Kai's anger cold voice.

"Point proven" I stated with a laugh.

-----

"So you going to go with me?" I asked as I flopped down on the couch.

"No, its easy, you don't need me" Akari stated as she leaned agents the wall.

"Okay, Okay… wait" I stated "You look too nice, where are you going?" I added as I eyed her up and down, she had one a pink black pleaded skirt and a red off the shoulder sweater. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with two stands handing down in front of her face.

She blushed as turned her head "Just out" she mumbled.

"Just out? Out where?" I asked as I stood up and walked towards her.

"You know, movie, eating, and what not." she mumbled still with her head turned as I stood in front of her with my arms crossed.

"Sounds more like a date to me" my voice was smooth as I tried to hid the grin on my face.

"Is not" she huffed as she turned her head back towards me. "Just spending time with a friend."

"Okay" I stated with a grin as I put my hands up. "What ever you say" I added as a knock came at the door. I raised a eye brow and looked at Akari "I didn't … Ohhh…" I grinned as I started for the door.

I didn't get far cause Akari grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I tripped over her foot and went crashing to the floor. "Akari!!" I stressed as my but came in-contact with the hardwood floor.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that" She stressed in a playful way as she ran for the door.

"Oh no you don't" I stressed as I jumped up and ran after her.

----

**Outside**

"This is going to be fun, I haven't been on a double date in ages" Hilary stated as she walked arm and arm with Tyson.

"Yea, I was actually surprised that Akari said yes" Tyson added as he glance at Hilary.

"Me too" Rei through in as they came to the door. He took a breath and knock. He waited, then he hear a crash some yelling, more crashing and some more yelling.

"What the hell?" he stated as he looked back at Hilary and Tyson, who just shrugged.

There was a another loud crash, Rei reached for the door and just as he was going to grab the knob the door swung opened, he just stood there with a shocked look on his face when he saw who was on the other side.

---

"Rei?" I question "And Hilary and Tyson?" I added as I spotted the two behind him. "You're not," I pointed out as again I was through back on my ass.

"Akari!!" I stressed as I sat up.

She fixed her skirt and sweater, "Hey, lets go, Don't wait up!" she rushed out as she quickly slammed the door.

"What the fuck?" I question as I sat on the floor. "WHEN DID LIFE GET SO GOD DAMN COMPLICATED!!!"

---

"Sorry about that" Akari stated as they walked down the stone walkway.

"Don't worry about, I had a feeling you didn't tell her" Hilary through in with a laugh.

"Well, I was going to" Akari mumbled as they came to the end of the walk way and Tyson unlock his car. "Something came up" she added as Rei opened the door for her.

"She'll get over it" Rei stated with a smile.

Akari smiled back _yea, she's owes me big time for this._

---

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, so Akari's on a date with Rei and the happy couple. Well that's interesting. Oh well saves me from worrying about Rei and is obsession with trying to capture me.

I rolled over on my side and glance at the small whit box that now sat on my computer desk. _It was right where you left it_ I closed my eyes and sat up.

"Stupid Brooklyn" I mumbled as I pushed myself off the bed and walked towards my closet.

--

A sigh was hard as a cool night breezed wrapped its self around the arm body of Kai as he walked towards his building.

Rei had taking off over a hour ago, saying something about helping Akari out. It was strange, well maybe not really, cause ever since Akari's hard break up, that's all his mind has been on; and in turn it has taking away from his obsession to find the robber.

Good in some ways.

Another cool breeze blew, this time it sent a small shiver down his neck, he brushed it off and stuffed his hands into his jacket.

---

Okay, not to hard, though could be easer with Akari, but she's off having fun with Rei and the happy couple. And I care why? Because.. We.. Akari agreed to help, well sort of. Oh well, I can do this, not like I haven't broken into someone's house before.

They're suppose to be using a trial version of the security system that will be use for when the prize gets her next week. So in theory if I can get in and make a digital copy of the lay out and the system, then cracking the system at the embassy won't be a death trap.

I took a breath as I hid myself in the tress in the garden of the house, well it was more like a mansion. Any way's not important.

I had my laptop in my lap, I had taken several pictures of the outside, so far there was a camera on every corner, and on in-between each of those, a method for trying to minimized blind spots.

There was a lazar sensor system. One wrong move and lights, camera and bogs with very sharp teeth. They where in a very complex pattern, in other words, can't go in by ground. Now I have to get inside, or at least to the control paneled so I can download the system and the layout.

I closed my laptop and sighed, without Akari I can't get anywhere near that control box. I'll wait and come back tomorrow, this is a old house and I think it does ghost tours around this time of the year, yay Halloween is in two weeks.

I packed up my laptop then manpowered though the tress until I can to a old batten path. I crouched down as I landed. "Hey!" came a strong voice, I froze where I would have normally would have twitched.

"What are you doing here?" he stated in a cold voice. I turned around and sure enough there was Kai.

God is it your mission to touchier me so?

I put my finger to my covered mouth "Shhh, secrete" was all I managed as I quickly turned around and started to run down the path.

"HEY!!" he screamed, I could hare the pounding of his feet on the path behind be. Oh why me, and of all people, what are the odds. Someone is seriously messing with me.

-----

"So what movie?" Akari asked as they came to the theatre.

"Well it's late and the only ones playing are the of the horror kind" Tyson stated with a grin.

"How about 30 days of Night?" Rei asked as he looked at the Movies.

"Nan, already seen it" Akari answered as she waved him off. "Not as good as I hoped it would be" she added with a smirk.

"Oh" Rei answered back.

"Hey look, room 401 is playing" Tyson blurted out.

"I though it was out" Hilary stated.

"Must have brought it back for Halloween" Akari stated "Lets go's" she grinned as she grabbed Rei's arm. _You better be in one piece when I get home._

---

I did a back flip as Kai foot almost took my head off. "Hey watch it?" I hissed ad I steadied myself.

He just looked at me with his cold eyes "What where you doing at that house?" he voice was hard, cold, and angry. This I haven't see in sometime, Kai usually doesn't get angry unless it's something personal.

"Just looking" I answered as I quickly tucked my memory card up my tight sleeve.

"For?" he stressed in the same tone, I could see his fists tighten. Great, Kai isn't Rei, and won't hold back.

"Nothing important" I through back as I studied him, hoping he'll use a style I know.

"Not good enough" he hissed as he charged me.

Out of pure reflexes, I ducked and quickly put my arms up to grabbed his out scratched arm. "oh my" I whispered to myself as I twisted his arm in the process taking him off balance. He didn't fall though, he just stumbled, but I managed to get a safe enough distance away form him.

He didn't waist any time though, he pushed with his lags and came at me again, and again reflexes kicked in and started blocking his attacks. Not the funest thing in the world mind you.

"Ah" I huffed out as a kick got me square in the stomach and set me flying back. My back skidded on the ground rather roughly I might add. I swear if I see another starch I'm going to castrate him.

"Got you" he hissed as two strong arms pinned me down. I struggled agents his weight, but 190 pounds of muscles various I don't 135 I womanly muscles', yea you get the point.

"Now" he added as I looked up at him. He was partially straddling me.

Fear rose in me as he reached for the bottom of the mask I wore, and with on quick movement he pulled it off, I closed my eyes as a rush of cold air flooded my face.

"Hinote?" I heard him question, I slowly opened my eyes which met the confused shocked ones of Kai.

This proves it someone is totally messing with me.


	15. OMG

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 15  
OMG  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

-------

"_When is it that we realize that we have feeling for someone else? how does it work, what is it that makes us like or dislike people? What makes that person more important then anybody else? Or is that we know right away and are just to scared to admit it so we pretend we don't like them, or is that when I'm doing?_**"**

---------

**Note: _I don't own Beyblade in any ways at all_.**

* * *

"That was a great movie" Tyson stated as he jumped on a park bench. 

"We Know Tyson, now can you please stop saying that!" Hilary stressed as she grabbed him by the lag and pull him off the bench.

Akari gave a chuckle "They always make things amusing" she chucked again as she sat on the bench and watched Hilary and Tyson in their famous screaming match.

"I know." Rei added with a smile.

Akari gave a sigh "They remind me of Hinote and Kai"

Rei looked at her and blinked then looked back at the fighting happy couple. "You got a point there, but with out the blushing" he turned his head back to her "And the murderous vibe."

Akari chuckled and titled her head back "Yea, the stars look pretty tonight" she randomly said.

Rei looked at her, _"she looks so sad and lost"_ he studied her, she was beautiful in the moon light even with her sad and worried expression. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He just wanted to touch her pretty face and push all her worries away.

Akari let out a sigh "_Hinote why haven't you called?" _

_---_

"Now" he added as I looked up at him. He was partially straddling me.

Fear rose in me as he reached for the bottom of the mask I wore, and with on quick movement he pulled it off, I closed my eyes as a rush of cold air flooded my face.

"Hinote?" I heard him question, I slowly opened my eyes which met the confused shocked ones of Kai.

This proves it someone is totally messing with me. _"_Ummm,, I can explain" I blurted out

Kai just looked at me and then did something I never though possible, he started to laugh. I just laid there under his weight and looked at him like he went crazy, correction, he is crazy.

"Kai?" I question as he stopped and looked at me.

"For a minute there I thought I was dealing with someone dangerous." His voice wasn't cold like it usually was it was actually kinder, he must have cracked.

I looked up at him confused "Someone dangerous?" I huffed "I'll show you someone dangerous if you don't get off me"

He did seem to listen "So what _are _you doing here anyways?"

Well what do I tell him, I was gathering information and the new security system… cause I'm going to steel a priceless crystal that's going to be here in a week. Right.. No..

I gave him a confused look "aaa.. And you care why?" he's still straddling me by the way.

"Well that is my old house" his voice was smug and cold.

"Your… old… house?" I just looked at him in total shock. Great now he has another reason to hate me. And why do I care?

"So?" he lowered his head down until he was only a few inches away form my face. I gulped and tried to mover my arms that where being pinned by his strong arms.

"I a.. well, it's not what you think that's for sure" I managed to get out, man I hope my breath isn't bad. DAMN IT.. I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO CARE!!…

"And how do you know what I was thinking?" he smoothly stated, I could feel his warm breath on my skin. And I could feel my heart start to beet faster. Now would be a good time for someone to walk down that path.

"Kai.. I… ummm…" couldn't think of anything to say, not with him right in my face.

"What's wrong? Not like you to struggled with words" he voice was still smooth and his breath was even warmer.

"It just your so…." "Kai is that you?" came the shocked voice of "Rei!" Kai answered as he quickly sat up.

"What are you doing?" Came Tyson's voice.. This is so not good.

Before he could answer I quickly flipped him over and at the same time keeping my face covered. "Please don't tell" was all I got out as I pushed my self off him and did a flip so my back was to the group.

"Tootles" was all I said before I took of down the path.

----

Kai sat up and cursed her and more so he cursed Rei. Why he wasn't to sure yet.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tyson stressed as he rushed over to Kai.

"Nothing" Kai mumbled at he stood up and bushed off his jacket.

"Was that who I think it was?" Rei asked in a serious tone.

Kai gave him a cold look "Probably not"

"It was, wasn't it" Rei stressed as he ran over to Kai.

Kai kept his cold glare on him "And what if it was?"

Rei didn't say anything cause before he could a loud ring tone filled the cold night air. "Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me, don't cha" "Yea" came Akari voice making everyone look at her.

"Your up late, I did.. Sorry about that… okay .. No no…. what do mean….. Oh my god I can't believe you sometimes… what!!!… Jesus Hinote… okay okay…" Damn woman." Akari hissed as she flipped down her phone and glared at it.

"What happened?" Hilary asked

Akari glanced up "I forgot to close the back door and a raccoon got in the house."

----

My back hit my bedroom door and I slowly started to slid down clutching my head as I did, I just called Akari telling her what happened, I'm glad she's a good actor.

My but hit the floor, I can't believe that just happened, I have never, never, gotten caught, and by Kai of all people.

I took my hands down and put my head back on the door. "What am I going to do?"


	16. And here We go

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 16  
And here We Go  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

------

-"_And so here we are, doing what it is we need to do, you look at me and I look at you, what is it you see when you looked at me with those eyes, what do you see now that you know what I am?_**"-**

----------

**Note:_ I do not own Beyblade I have no clam to them what so ever._**

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Akari asked me as I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head, I head her sigh and started to walk, a rushed of cold air hit me as my nice warm blanket was ripped away from me. 

I curled up in a ball and cover my head "Do you mind?" I hissed as I glared at her from under my arms.

She huffed and through the blanket over her shoulder "Yes I do, now stop being a baby and get out of that bed!!!" Akari hissed as she placed her hands on her hips.

I slowly sat up, my hair messy as ever, cover a good part of my face "I'm no baby"

"Well yea could have fooled me" she stresses as she chucked the blanket back at me, "OWF"I breathed out as the blanket wrapped around my head and knocked me back down on the bed; damn that woman got some kick to her.

"You're acting like it's the end of the world," I head her stress as I lid there still with the blanket wrapper around my head. "For the love of god Hinote he didn't even say anything to Rei or the others" she added as I was suddenly jerked upwards and the blanket was rather roughly pulled off me, making my hair even more messier.

I crossed my arms "There's no school today remember, long weekend" I then grabbed the blanket back.

"IT'S 2 IN THE AFTERNOON!!!!" she screamed and took the blanket back. I again sat up slowly "Fine I'll go shower and cook dinner" I then crawled out of my nice warm bed and made my way to the shower.

----

Akari sighed and chucked the blanket back on the bed, "really, she making a bigger deal then there needs to be" she mumbled as she walked out of Hinote's room and into he living room were she flopped down on their couch. "Maybe I should just tell her that Kai has known about her little secret since the last year in high school." she mumbled again as she grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV.

----

"_Hinote?" Akari called as she closed the house door. There was no answer, this worried her a bit cause usually Hinote always waited for her when she went out. _

"_Hinote??" she called again as she slipped of her shoes and hurried to Hinote's rooms. "Hinote???" again she called as she opened the door and looked in, there she saw Hinote with her back to the wall, her long hair was wet and fell down her knees making her long light purple button up shirt hard to see._

"_Oh Hinote" she stated as she walked over to her best friend and sat next to her. "Are you…" _

"_8 years" Hinote mumbled cutting Akari off. "And I never got caught, came close but I always got out of it, and it was so simple tonight, why?" she mumbled. It appears that her pride was hurt more then anything else._

_Akari placed her arm around Hinote's shoulder, out of reflex Hinote placed her head on Akari shoulder. "Don't worry about it, no one saw you" she reassured her. _

"_Kai did" she mumbled._

"_It's only Kai" Akari stated forgetting that Hinote didn't know Kai knew about her all along._

_Her head shot up form Akari shoulder and look her right in the eyes, "Only Kai" Hinote stressed "He happens to hate me with a utter passion, this could be the end of me as we know it." _

_Akari blinked "How so?" _

_Hinote stood up "Knowing Kai he'll use this agents me and make me his slave for the rest of my life!" he voice was loud and scary. _

_Akari gave a chuckle "Hinote don't be so silly, Kai wouldn't do that"_

_Hinote leaned down to her and gave her a ugly look "how can you be so sure?" _

_Akari sweat dropped and put her hands up "Well Kai isn't that mean" _

_Hinote straighten out and crossed her arms "And where have you been living in for the past 5 years?"_

_-----_

Akari sighed as she flicked off the TV "Hinote sure has been in there for a long time" she mumbled as the phone range. "ahhh, I don't wanna get up" she wind as the answering machine cute in.

"_hey Hinote and Akari, it's Hilary just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come over for supper, called me when you get this, and if you so happen to forget supper is at 7 and bring _Akari sprung forwards towards the phone_ something…."_Hey Hil" Akari huffed.

_-oh you're in-_

"Yea, just got in the door, good thing I caught you, I think Hinote in in the shower and forgot to take the phone in with her" Akari lied as she placed her back on the wall.

_-Thought as much, well as I was saying, just wanted to know if you and Hinote wanted to come over for supper" -_

"Sounds great, what time?" She asked already knowing the answer.

-_the normal 7, and bring something for desert, I just love Hinote's strawberry cheesecake- _

"I'll see if we still got some, if not I'm sure she can wipe some up in no time" Akari smiled as she spoke and hear the water turn off. about_ time_

_----_

I wrapped a towel around myself then placed my hand on the mirror and wiped off the steam. It irritated me that Kai now knew, it irritated me even more the way that he acted when he see me under the mask. "I so hate him" I mumbled as I started to brush out my long hair.

"How dare he act like I was a joke" I mumbled again as I started to French braid my hair.

"HINOTE!!!" Akari called, I rolled my eyes "Yea??" I called back still French braining my hair.

"Hilary asked us over for supper, and I said yes, and you have to make a strawberry cheesecake." My eye twitched as I put the hair band on the end of the braid.

"You did what?" I stressed as I jumped for the door and through it open. She stood on the other side with a smile planted on her pretty face. I glared at her as the steam flouted out of the bathroom.

"I believe you heard what I said, here I already made a list of what you need, now get dressed and get going" she pushed the listen in my hands and turned around, giggling as she wakened towards the kitchen.

I looked down at the list and sighed "well there goes my plans for today" I mumbled as I trotted for my room.

----

Kai leaned back in his computer chair and looked up and out though his sky light. "Nothing but clouds" he mumbled as he heard his door open. "What?" he asked rather sharply not taking his gaze form the darkening clouds.

"Hilary just called, she wants us to come over for supper, and she wants you to bring your famous chicken vegetable soup." Tyson sang as he kicked the back of Kai's chair sending him forward.

Kai growled as he turned around only to have a list shoved in his face "I check to see what we had, and the only thing we got is the spices" Rei mumbled as he held the list.

Kai took the list "and I have to get it why?" his voice was still sharp as he glare up at his cat eyed friend.

"You're the one who going to make it, so naturally you're the one who's going to get the ingredients" Max answer as he leaned in the door way. "And plus" Tyson added "you need to get out more"

Kai stuffed the list in his pocket stood up grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair push Max out of the way and left.

"Well that got him moving" Rei stated with a smirk.

"So what's the plan again?" Max asked as they left Kai's room.

"Listen this time" Rei sighed as he shook his head.

----

I pulled on my black sweater with red and white lettering on it. I then looked out side, the clouds were getting pretty dark, "rain?" I mumbled as I walked towards my balcony. "HINOTE!!! THE CAKE ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ITSELF" Akari shouted from the kitchen.

I sighed and grabbed my purse, it shouldn't take me long to get some simple ingredients, I then took a look around my room making sure I didn't forget anything.

----

"And how are we going to do that?" Max asked as he leaned back in the arm chair.

"Simple, Akari will just tell Hinote where to go, simple enough" Rei answered in a smug way.

"But what if they miss each other" Tyson asked as flopped down on the couch next to Rei.

"That would be a problem" Max answer.

----

"And why do I have to go there?" I asked as I pulled on my kneed high winter like boots.

"Cause it's closer then the one you usually go to, and they are having a sale on milk, and we need some milk." Akari rushed out as she handed me another list.

"Really, you do know I'm walking right" I dully said as I took the list.

"Oh don't worry about that" he stated as she handing me some extra money. "Here, for the taxi"

I gave her a un-amused look as I took the money "Fine fine" I mumbled as I stood up and walked out the door.

---

Kai sighed as he picked out the vegetables for his fabulous soup. He really didn't understand why she wants it, she couldn't just wait until Sunday when it was his turn to cook.

He shook his head and pick up a turnip.

---

I walked into the shop and looked at the list, "okay I'll get my stuff first then hers" I mumbled to myself as I grabbed one of the baskets and started to wander around "at least at the other place I knew where I was going" I mumbled again as I looked for a sign that read - BAKNING-

---

Kai looked at the chicken breast, then he looked at the fake chicken breast, _maybe I should get that? Make me make soup like this_ he coldly thought as a evil smirk came across his face.

---

"Here" I mumbled as I handed the casher my debit card.

"What's with the grumpy tone?" came the sales girl, she looked no more then 16.

"Oh nothing, just got dragged into cooking" I mumbled as I keyed in my pin.

"Oh.. Funny thing, I just had a guy say the same thin a few minutes ago" she stated with a smile as I handed her back the debit machine.

"Must be something in the air" I through out with a shrug. She giggled and handed me a receipt.

-----

I grumbled as I walked, turns out I forgot my cell phone, so I can't call a taxi, and it so happen that as I left the store it closed. So I was left to walk, I didn't have that must just four bags, and that weren't that heavy.

I sighed as I walked, the air was chilly, I would be shivering if I wasn't working so hard to carry these mother f'n bags. I stopped and sneezed, great I better not be getting a flue or a cold. Then something sharp and clod hit my face, I looked and saw the clouds getting darker and darker, "Great" I mumbled and looked down just as the rain started to pour. "umbrella" I mumbled as I started to walk in the rain.

As I walked I was starting to fell like a drowned rat, then just as I though my situation couldn't get anymore stupid, I was suddenly hit with utterly cold rain water as a speeding sports car passed me.

I stood there, my hair was probably matted to may face and I probably had a murder look on my face as I dropped my bags "WHAT THE FUCK!!!" I screamed as I grabbed my head.

"Well, finally gone crazy I see?" came a very cold smug taunting voice.

Where my eye would have normally twitched I froze as my eyes grew wide from shock and I think I was a little scared. I took my hands down and turned to look at him, he was the same as always, that smug grin and pretty boy face. He had one arm on the weal and the other was seated on the window ceil.

"Did you go mute to?" he asked when I didn't answer him.

I shook my head and glared at him "What do you want Hiwatari?" I made my voice cold, he now knew what I did in my spear time.

"Well I was going to me a nice person and give you ride, but if you going to act like that, well then you can walk home and get a cold." he dully stated as he started to roll up the window.

I sighed "Fine"

"What was that?" he asked with the window was half way up.

"Fine!" I stressed as I crossed my arms over my wet sweater.

He just smirked at me and opened the door and got out. He didn't say anything as he picked up my bags and put them in the back seat, and I didn't say anything as I got in the passenger side.

---

I sneezed again and crossed my arms as I felt the cold from my wet cloths, Kai glance at me and turned on the heat. "Thanks" I muttered as I put my hands on the vents. He didn't say anything he just continued driving. I sighed "So" I started as I glanced at him. He glance at me as if to say -what?-

"Just out for a drive or something?" I mumbled as I move my hands back and forth on the vents.

"Had to pick up a few things, what about you, a bit out of you way to go shopping" he stopped at a red light.

"Akari told me to go there cause there was a sale" I mumbled as I glared at the vent.

"Hinote?" he asked as he took a left turn.

I heart jumped at his tone I knew what was coming. "yes" I quietly asked.

"I'm not going to turn you in or anything" he mumbled, I turned my head to him and gave a smug look and I replied back "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that, I've known since high school" he stressed as we again stopped at a red light.

A look of pure shock flooded my face as he turned his head to me, I shook it off "known what?" I looked down avoiding his eyes trying to play stupid.

"About you spear time hobbies" he bluntly stated.

"Oh. That" I mumbled as I tuned my head away form him "and?" I tossed out there as I replaced my hands on the warm vets

"I don't really care but, just what where you doing at my old house?" he asked as he moved that car again as the light turned green.

"I wasn't steeling anything from the house persay" I mumbled as I looked out the window.

"Then what?" he stressed, he was getting annoyed now, I could always tell when he got annoyed.

"I can't tell you," I whispered then I turned my head to him "but don't worry I have taken nothing in the house that belongs with in or outside the house. "

He glanced at me "I see" he mumbled as he stopped the care, that's when I noticed that we wheren't at my house at all, "here" he tossed me a key. "get what you wanted when you first came here"

"Kai, why there hell are you doing this?" I asked in total and complete shock.

"Saves you the trouble of breaking in" he answered as he opened his door "and I'm bored" the door shut.

I looked at the key in my hand, did he lose him mind, this can't be the Kai that I know. I know Kai told Rei that I was the robber and this all a trap. No don't be silly, but why the hell is Kai be so, so, Nice?

A rush of cold air hit me as the door flew opened "Come on" Kai stated sharply. Now that's the Kai that I know and love.. Okay back up.. Love.. Hinote you're starting to lose you mind, must be the damp cloths and the cold air.

"Hinote hurry up" he dully state, I gave him a ugly look and got out of the car.

---

"Hinote better hurry up" Akari stated to herself as she leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"_You poor thing" came a sweet yet sharp voice. Akari looked up and saw a hand in front of her face. _

_She took the hand and let the girl help her up. "I just hate fan girls" the girl stated with a chuckle as she pointed over her shoulder. _

_Akari looked and saw the crazy Kai fan club. _

"_Yea, thank you, I was going to give Kai my letter when I got trample by the fan club" Akari stated with a grin. _

"_No prob" the girl smile as she flicked her long midnight brown pony tail over her shoulder. "I'm Hinote Roze" she suddenly stated with a bow then held out her hand. _

"_Akari Nami" Akari answered back with a smile as she took Hinotn's hand. _

"_You know I think we're in the same class" Hinote laugh, "Well I got to jet, I'm on class room clean up, even though we've here all afternoon, makes no since if you ask me" she added as she took head hand back. _

"_I know, see you tomorrow" Akari kindy said as Hinote gave her another smile and ran off._

_--_

Akari sighed then smiled "silly girl"

-----

Kai keyed in the pass code then opened the door and stepped inside, I was right on his heals. Then door shut behind me and I gave a jump. "Get what you wanted" he stated as he turned to me and crossed his arms.

Then I got the sudden image of me jumping Kai, which totally freaked me out, I shook my head as I my face stated to go red. "K" I mumbled as I walked over to the main panned and opened it up, I then pulled out my mini computer out of my purse, it can do everything except be a phone. I hooked it all up and started to download the information.

"Is that all you wanted?" he asked looking at me.

"Yea, just need to look at the style of this system" I mumbled as the download completed and I unhooked the computer.

"For?" he asked walking towards me.

"Something" I answered as put my mini computer in my purse and faced him. "why are you doing this?" I suddenly asked looking in his eyes. "this isn't like you at all" I added as he took a step closer.

"like I said, I'm bored" and with that he turned form me "lets go" he added with a mock wave over his shoulder.

---

"Well you look like you went through something" Akari laughed as I walked through the door.

"Don't even start" I hissed as I dropped three out of the four bags. "there're you stuff" I stated as I slipped of my wet shoos "now I'm going to get dried off, make that cake and go to sleep" I added as I stated to walk.

"You can't" Akari stated as she crossed her arms as I passed

"Can't make the cake?" I question

"No, sleep, no sleeping, we're going to Hilary for supper." Akari firmly stated.

I huffed and stopped "But" I started as I looked back at her and gave her my sad eyes.

"No buts" was all she said as she turned from me so she wouldn't give into my sad eyes.

"Fine, fine: I mumbled as I headed for my room again.

---

Kai opened the door and walked in "so get every you wanted" Max asked eyeing him.

"Got what I needed" Kai answered as he walked passed him.

Max looked over at Tyson, who looked at Rei who just shrugged.

---

I popped the cruse in the oven then put the filling into the fridge to cool. "So what time are we heading over?" I asked taking off my apron.

"Tyson is picking us up at 6:30" Akari answered as she sat at the counter reading a magazine.

I looked at the oven clock, it was 6:00, I guest I was gone longer then I first thought. "Well can you watch the crush while I change and do something with my hair" I asked walking passed her as she slowly turned a page.

"Sure, don't take to long" she teased as she gave me a grin.

"Yea, yea" I mumbled and walked away from her and towards my room.

---

I brushed out my hair as I did Kai popped into my head and what he did for me today. At first it seem like it wasn't Kai, but when I got the reason why I knew is was him, "I was bored, baw.." I huffed as I put my hair into a high pony tail while trying not to notice the red that was starting to appear on my cheeks.


	17. Hitting It Up

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 17  
Hitting It Up  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_------- _

**- "**_Why is it we are scared of what we are feeling, why can't we just except how we feel about someone, it would really make things much easer. But then again where's the fun in that_**" -**

**------------- **

**Note:_I don't own BeyBlade, not now not ever. _**

* * *

"You almost ready?" I stated as I leaned agents the bathroom door.

"In a minute" Akari called back.

"You'll get in a minute" I mumbled as I pushed my self off the door "You got 5 seconds"

"Yea, Yea" she called back. I rolled my eyes and went into the living room and looked at he clock on my TV, it was 6:15 "Tyson should be here soon" I mumbled as I walked over to the couch and flopped down.

-- 15 minutes later--

I jumped from a loud knocking sound, I looked at he clock, 6:35, "Well I must have dozed off" I yawned as I walked towards the door. "I coming!" I yelled as I touched the door knob and quickly swung opened the door.

Tyson stood in min knock, arm in the air and hand in a fist. I raised a eye brow , He looked at me then at his arm, he gave a cheesy grin and quickly took his arm down. "He he,… umm.. Ready to go?" he blushed out.

"Yea just let me get Akari" I answer as I opened the door wider and waved him inside. "Wait here" I added making sure he didn't come any father then the porch area.

"Akari!! For the Love of GOD!!" I stressed as I walked towards the bathroom, when I got to the closed door I spun and just when I was going to kick the door in it flew opened, I stopped min air and fell on my back. "That's going to hurt tomorrow" I dully mumbled.

"What are you doing? When have to get going" Akari nagged me as she stepped over me, "Really" she added as I sat up and glared at the bathroom.

---

"Here" I stated as I handed Hilary the cheese cake.

"Is it strawberry?" she hopefully asked as she took the cake form me.

"Only kind I like" I answer with a grin.

Her eyes lit up "Thank you" she sang as he skipped into the kitchen.

I shook my head and followed her, is seems that there is going to be more then me and Akari here, Hilary also took it upon her self to invite Rei,, Kai, Max, and some red headed girl with glasses that I didn't know. But it appeared when I first walked in that the red head knows the boys and Akari, I didn't stay to catch her name, me and new people don't go well. Not that I'm rue or anything. I just don't know what to say, and there has been more then one time when I have put my foot in my mouth and almost chocked on it.

"So is there anything I can do?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Not really, everything is almost done" Hilary answered back.

"Is the table set?" I asked tying to seen a peek into the dinning room.

"No, want to set it?" she asked looked over her shoulder.

I shrugged "Sure"

"Plats are in the cadent in the dinning room, same with he silver ware" she stated as I walked towards the dinning room. "Kay" I shot back.

I entered the dinning room and took a breath, smelt like flowers. The room it's self was fairly big, a beautiful dark stain pine table sat in the middle, there was 7 chairs, all where pine and all had the same dark stain. In the back left corner was a black mini grand piano, in the other corner was pine cadent it's stain was just a little lighter then the table. I gave a light smile as I walked to the pine cadent.

I opened the cadent and took out seven white glossy plats, from there I preceded to set the table. It didn't take me to long, Every place had a plate, a crystal drinking glass and a crystal wing glass, a fort, knife and spoon. In the center sat a vase filled with many different types of flowers. "Beautiful" I breathed out as I looked at the seen.

"Yes, it almost looks like a painting" came a female voice which I didn't recognize.

I turned around and as there stood the red headed girl form earlier. "Yea" I mumbled "and you are?" I asked trying not to sound to rude.

She gave me a smile "I'm Emily York" she then gave a bow.

I gave a little jump and bowed back as we cam up I said "Hinote"

"Nice to meet you Hinote ??" she gave me a confused look.

"Roze" I filled in for her, "Hinote works just fine" I added with a grin as I rocked back on my hells.

"Okay, so how do you know everyone?" she asked causing me to stop rocking. I put my hand behind my head and said "Well you see, I met Kai and Akai in junior high, met Hilary my first year in college and the rest of them I met about a month ago"

"Oh, so you've known Akari since junior high?" she asked not bothering with the other answers I gave her.

"Yea, well, she was in my class, and she kind of helped me out." I stumbled out as I again started to rock on my heals.

"Oh, she has never mechion you" she stated with a evil glint in her eyes.

I shrugged "oh well, doesn't bother me" she gave me a look I don't think she really like that answer, why? I have no clue.

"There you are" came Akari as she walked into the dinning-room.

"There who is?" I asked looking at her.

"you silly, you disappeared as soon as we got in." she through back as she hooked onto my arm.

"I was being nice, you know offering my help" I through back as I gave her a ugly look.

"Psh, avoiding" she suddenly said.

"And what I'm I avoiding?" I huffed as I tried to get my arm back.

"Oh no one" she answered with a evil smile.

There was a giggle, we stopped are arguing and looked at the red head. "What?" I asked looking at her trying to figure her out.

"You two are so cute" she suddenly stated as she put her hands behind her back.

"Ad what's that's suppose to mean?" I hissed glaring at her.

"Oh noting" she answered as she disappeared out the door. I looked at Akari who looked at me, then we both shrugged. "Odd girl" I mumbled

"Always been" Akari added.

----

Supper was okay, I somehow managed to avoid talking with Rei and Kai, not a easy task mind you, how did I managed this outrageous feet, simple, I brought out the food, let Akari, Hilary and the red head do all the talking, ate as fast as I could and then ran into the kitchen, mumbling something about cake……simple… no?….

If your wondering where I am now, I'm sitting out on Hilary balcony, the stars are pretty tonight, it's a little cold, but I don't mind.

The Emily girl kept giving my weird looks, I must have do something to her in a passed life? Oh well, not my problem. She was a lot what seems to be flirting a lot with Max and Kai, and I think was glaring at her, maybe that's why she was giving me looks, and why I was glaring at her, I still don't know that myself.

I took in a breath of the old autumn air, the end of October was coming fast, so was the end of this week, for some reason this job got me all in a confuffle. In truth I don't even need the money I'm going to get, I got enough money to last me about 3 live times. So why am I doing this? Maybe it just the rush, or the maybe it the feeling of freedom., or maybe.. "You've been to quite tonight" came Kai's voice breathing me from my thoughts.

I huffed and crossed my arms "So, can't a girl think without annoying personal bothering her"

"Annoying personal? Have you been reading the dictionary again?" he joked in his sharp voice.

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. "Jerk" was I said as I went back to watching the stars.

"now that was uncalled for" he stated in the same sharp voice that for some odd reason sent a shiver down my spin. I kept my gaze on the stars and hoped that he would just go away.

"Hinote there is something I need to ask you" he suddenly said, causing me to jumped a little.

"And" I whispered not really wanted to hear what he wanted to ask,

"Was the so…. " "There you are" came the red heads voice. At the moment I knew I what to kill her.

"Can't you see we're have a conversation" I hissed as I stood up to face her, that's when I notice that Kai was actually leaning on the railing just to the left of where I was sitting.

"Sorry to interrupt," she grin with a bow.

"Hinote??" I hear Akari as she pushed passed Emily.

"Yea?" I asked out of annoyance.

She then looked over at Kai then at Emily then at Me, "Did I miss something" she whispered to me.

I huffed and through up my arms "This is getting too stupid" I then pushed passed Emily and went back into the room. "To Stupid" I mumbled again.

---

Lets just say the week flew after that, I avoided Kai at school, and I avoided Rei, he still asks too many questions.

Now Akari is all on my cast about what happened on the balcony, which nothing did, just red sticking her nose into other peoples business. Nosey brat.

Not to mechion that she had been hanging around the college, and clinging to Kai every chance she gets. Not that I care or anything, it's just how she does it; like a all his fan girls use to do in high school, "KAI-KUNNNNNN!!!" high pitch and annoying, it gives me a headache, and then she clings to his arm, really does that girl have no pride; and I think I heard her talking to the school chairman about transferring here next semester.

I'm convince that someone out there is messing with me.

"So tonight is the night" Akari stated as she lid back on my bed and also breaking me out of the thoughts.

"Yup, I got this one in the bag" I stated with a grin as I turned to her in my black body suit.

"So you don't need me then?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Nope, I'll call you when I'm done, or if I so happen to get in some kind of trouble." I told her as I through on a brown sweater.

"All right, I'll be here waiting of course" she mumbled as she rolled on her side as I pulled on a pair of black sweat pants.

"Don't worry, I told you I got this one in the bag." I assured her as I grabbed my book bag.

"Right, that's not what I'm worry about" she dully stated eyeing me, "what happened today at lunch?" she added not taking her eyes off me.

I froze "Oh nothing" and quickly left the room.

"That girl she been acting even more batting then usual since lunch" I head her huff as I walked away form the room, causing my mind to drift back to lunch time.

**Earlier That Day**

"So what are you doing to night?" Hilary asked me as I took a bight of my turkey, cheese, and sprout sandwich. I looked at her and started to chew, as I did this I gave her a shrug.

"Well if you're not doing anything, why don't you and Akari come over for supper, and bring more cheesecake." She happy sang with a hidden glint in her pretty ruby eyes. I eyed her as I took a gulp of my rootbeer. "And" she went on "I can get Kai to make the soup we had last night, you know the one you _loved_ so much"

I chocked as my mind flooded back to the supper two days ago, _"wow this soup is almost better then sex" _"Oh God No!" I stressed as I quickly stood up, just as Kai and Tyson so happen walked over to us.

"Something wrong?" Tyson asked as he took a set next to Hilary.

"Now there is" I stresses as I glared at Kai while trying to hid the fact that my face was going redder by the second. He just raised a eye brow as I grabbed my tray and mad a mad dash out of the mess hall.

I dumped the tray on my way out and ran towards the court yard where I knew Akari would be. But to my surprise when I got there, the only thing there was the Sakura tree, and the stone bench that she usually sits on and draws. "You're never there when I need you!" I stressed as I through my hands in the air.

"Who?" Came that sharp voice that now sent a shiver down my spine.

"No one" I mumbled as I took my arms down and forced myself to turn around and look at him.

"So you talking to yourself?" he dragged out in his sharp cold voice.

"And what f I am?" I stressed as I crossed my arms and leaned back on my foot.

"Just proves that you've finally gone crazy" he replied with a smug grin.

I glared at him "Your dream come true" I turned my head away.

I head a "hn" and walking, _well looks like he left, _I turned my head back, if he didn't grab me then I would have jumped back about a mile.

"What are…" I was cut off with his lips, shock flowed though me, Kai was kissing me, right now, and I'm not pushing away or flipping him, or trying or kill him. Hey he isn't that bad of a kisser. Then out of reflex I ran my figures through his hair, so soft, I was expecting stiff with jell.

He pulled me closer, and finally my brain reconnected with the rest of me. What the hell am I doing???… I pushed him away, he just gave me a smug sexy look. My knees went week.

"I got to go" I staggered out as I rushed passed him.

-----

**Pack to the Present.**

I slung on my back pack, and headed for the kitchen door. "Make sure you lock the doors!!" I called out as I opened the door, I didn't wait for a response I just left and started to run. Today was not a very good day, well I think is wasn't, my mood seem to change a bit… arrr.. Stupid Kai and him kissing me like that. I'm already messed up as it is, I didn't need him kissing me and messing me up even more. Damn it all..

I shook my head trying to shake away any thoughts of today, and shake away my thoughts of Kai, which is getting harder and harder these days. I needed my mind on the job, I needed a clear head for this.

I jumped a fence and started down a trail to the park, it was going to take me a grand total of an 3 hours to get to the embassy, it's 10:00 now, I'll be there by midnight, the grounds close down at 1:00, it's going to take me no les then 2 hours to set everything up. This is going to be one hell of a long night.

--

Akari was curled up on the couch reading a book, she had most of the lights turned off, hoping that if anyone showed up they would just think that her and Hinote had gone to bed.

She let out a sigh as she turned a page, at the same time she glance up at the clock "10:30, not even close yet" she mumbled to herself as the phone range. She sighed at picked up the cordless phone off the coffee table.

"Yea?" she answered looking back at her book.

-hey it's Hilary"

"Hello, and what's up?" she answered back still looking at her book.

-just wondering if you and Hinote want to go out to a movie-

"can't, Hinote is taking a bath, and she's usually in there for hours, then she said she was going to bed, something about stupid people and bad days." she answered turning a page of her book.

- I see, what about you?-

"Catching up on some reading" Akari answered again as she turned over the book.

-okay, how about tomorrow?-

"I'll think about it" she answered again taking off her reading glasses.

-okay.. See u-

"Later" Akari hung up the phone and chucked it across the room and on to the love seat. "this is going to get ugly" she mumbles as she rubbed her temples. "Something just isn't right about this" she mumbled again.

Akari has be uneasy about this job since Hinote first got it, and right now it was really getting to her. Just sitting and waiting, worrying, it was driving her nuts.

Akari rose form the couch and walked towards the kitchen, she then stopped and looked back at the coffee table. The package was still there unopened, Hinote had gotten a massage yesterday telling her not to opened it until after she finished her job. This worried Akari, it worried her a lot.

"Oh Akari" she hissed at herself as she rushed back to the living room and placed her hands on the package. But she shook her head "Stop being so silly" she stressed at herself as she took her hands off the box.

"Hinote can take care of her self" she reassured herself as she walked into the kitchen, but again she stopped and looked back at the box _why do I feel that box is dangerous?_

----

I stopped and chugged down a bottle of water, it was 11:00, I still had two hours to go, and I'm behind a little, I kind of tripped and fell down a hill, no big, just going too leave a nasty bruse tomorrow.

I piled off my sweater and stuffed it into my back pack. I was getting a little nervous, this job was bothering me too much, I don't need the money, and that angel is a symbol.. Hinote!! For the love of god focus!!…

I shook my head and started to run again. If I don't get my head in the game by the time I get there, then I'm afraid of what'll happen.


	18. Easy Think, Not so Easy Do

**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 18  
****_Easy Think, Not so Easy Do  
_By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

-** "**_Fear comes from everything that we do, Even if you don't realize it, then there is the fear that grebes you by the heart and stops you from moving, That is the fear that I'm most scared of,_**" -**

**Note:_YAY another chapter, sorry for the wait, it's been a long week, and a very tiring one at that. _**

* * *

-----

_Ran, Ran, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, not a chance_.

--------  
---  
-

Akari put down her book for about the 10th time, it was raining now, and it looks like a storm would be blowing on soon. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock that was seated on the TV stand, 1 in the morning it read "She should be there by now" she let out a sigh and glance at the package on the table, as more time passed it seem the more she fear that what ever she was worried about revolved around that package.

---

Okay this is it, I sighed as I strapped my heavy duty laptop to my back. I was now outside of the embassy, and I was nervous as hell, it was 1, so I had another hour before I could sneak in unnoticed. And off all things, it started to rain.

I could see from here was the lazars started and ended, the rain did a good job of that, this is going to be one hell of a acrobatic scene.

----

Kai sat up in his bed, something was bothering him, he didn't know what, but he was worried, and he didn't like it. He swung his lags over the side of the bed and proceeded to stand. He walked to the leather couch that sat in the middle of his room and flopped down, there he leaned his head back and looked up at the stars though his skylight.

But to his disappointment all he saw was black, then he could hear it the light sound of the rain hitting agents the skylight and his windows. He lightly shiver, form the coolness of the room, but he didn'tmove, he stayed on the couch and listen to the soothing rhythm of the falling rain.

But as he sat there, the rain did not sooth him like it usually does, his mind was else where and worried, of what he still didn't know, but Hinote's name and face kept coming into his mind, and to his frustration he was starting to believe that his worry has some to do with her and this night.

---

I slowly breathed out as the hands on my watch hit 2, I could feel my nerves starting to act up, I shook my head and straighten my back, now was not the time to be nervous; I have done a million jobs, and this was no different. Even if it's raining.

I pulled up my face mask and position myself on the embassy wall. 2 minutes and the cameras will hit a blind spot for about 2 minutes, and in those 2 minutes I have to cross the laser filler yard.

Suddenly everything got very quite and then only thing I could hear was the sound of my breath as I inhaled and exhaled. In and out, in and out, then I hear it; the quite beep from my watch telling me that the two minutes was up and telling me to move my sorry ass as fast as I could.

Reflex took over as I leapt off the wall, my feel hit the ground but didn't stay long as I jumped forward, I did a series of back hand springs until I hit a water fountain that was position in the center of the yard, I kicked off into a roll, I then flip to my feet and quickly did a series of complex acrobatics until I jumped onto a window cill and quickly through myself in the opposed corner; one of the few blind stops in the camera system.

I let out a breath and clamed my breathing, no alarms, to dogs, no guns, all is in the clear so far. I looked at my watch, 30 seconds and the night guard will pass, then a minutes after that the system will trip for about 10 seconds, causing the windows to unlock for those 10 seconds allowing me to seek in. That is just one of the many small buds with this new state-of-the-art system.

---

Akari sighed as she turned off the TV, nothing but info commercials. She glance up at the clock, 2:10, "She should be inside now" Akari rubbed her eyes as a chill ran down her spin, "not a good sign" she mumbled as the sound of the rain started to hit harder on the window.

---

I lightly ran down the narrow bark hall way, I had 10 seconds until the systems re-tips and the cameras come back on, and in that time I had to get to the next blind spot.

Times seems to be sopping, and the hall way looks way longer then I first though, please let me make it, I don't think I would make it out if I don't.

It was like I could hear the clock ticking, tick tick tick, time is running out, I finally could see where I had to go, I looked at my watch, 10 seconds, I pumped my lags harder, then just when I thought time was running out, I dove for the corner. My back hit the wall hard; and I lost my beat for a second.

I heard a bee as the cameras turned back on, I looked at my watch, I only had 30 minutes left before the night guard comes back around. I took a breath and looked over my shoulder, I could see the angle from here.

I tried to steady my breath, this was it, in about 10 seconds the system will glitch, the camera will be off for a full minute this time, and in that time I have to flip through the lasers, take the angle and get back to this blind spot.

I took deep breaths, and clamed myself, it was now or never, I'll never have another chance, my watch bee, I through myself out of the corner, as I went I did a serious of flips and some more complex acrobatics. I twisted my body around and landed with a crouch, I haled my breath, as I looked at the beautiful crystal angle.

---

"Your up late" Rei stated as he walked into the kitchen.

Kai took a sip of his coffee, and flipped another page in his Beyblade magazine, he just glance up at him as he went to the fridge.

"I couldn't sleep either" Rei randomly said, as he shut he fridge door, and with the milk in hand he walked towards Kai and sat down.

Kai place his coffee on the table "Something feels wrong" Kai mumbled.

"I got the same feeling" Rei stated as he took the top of the milk.

---

Akari jumped from the sudden crash of thunder, she was getting even more worried now, something about this whole mission had her bother from the second Hinote told her about it and read her the story.

Akari wrapper her arms around herself "Please hurry back soon"

--

I looked at my watch "30 seconds left" I took out my small laptop and held it up to the glass that kept me from my prise. I then quickly typed as a digital read out of the glass came up, it then zoom into where there was a weak point. I clicked a few more buttons and in no time a lazer shot out from my laptop and cut through the glass, in a matter of seconds the glass was cut in a perfect square, large enough to take out the angle.

I carefully set down the laptop, when it was snug in front of my feet I proceeded to take out a knife, and some sticky tack, cause underneath the Angle was a weigh activated sincere that detected any change in weigh causing the alarms system trip and causing a steel cage to encase and trap the thief. Not something I want to get caught in.

20 seconds left. I reached into the glasses and lightly touched the angel, I then slip the knife until the angel and apply pressured, 15 seconds, I then quickly took the angle off and put on the sticky tack.

--

"Did you hear that" one of the night guards asked his partner.

"Just the thunder storm" the second answered as they watch the security cameras.

"Hey!" the first suddenly shouted as he pointed to one of the screens. The seconds looked and his eyes popped out of his head, "Isn't that?"

"Yea, I can't believe it either, Three Days Grace is going to be here next week." he exclaimed still pointing at the TV.

--

I breathed out as I waited in the corner, it would be a matter of minutes before they realize the little surprise that I left for them. I looked at my watch, time to go. I pushed myself off the wall, and ran down the hall towards the window, and just when I was going to hit the next blind spot, the room lit up red, and the screeching sound of the alarms went off. "Shit!!" I stressed as I ran faster

--

Akari sat at the window and watch as the lighting flashed and the thunder crashed, it was now 3 in the morning, and if every thing went according to plan then Hinote should be on her way to the meeting place, then she should be back early tomorrow morning.

She let out a sigh, then a strange sound hit her ears, she didn't know what it was, it was almost like a small ticking sound, she looked around the room, then her eyes landed on the box.

She got up and quickly made her way to it, she placed her ear on it and to her horror the sound was coming form the box, panic struck her. "It couldn't be" she whispered out, as she closed her eyes and consecrated on the box, hoping that her family gift wouldn't let her down. And to her surprise it didn't she could vaguely see it, but she knew what it was and terror flooded her body.

It was like time stopped as she grabbed the package and ran to the window, she didn't waist anytime throwing the opened window, she then through the package as hard as she could out the window, and with all off the will she had she used her family gift to hurl the package into the air hoping to get it as far away from her as she could.

It got a good ways away when it exploded like a crack of thunder, and to Akari horror it was not far enough away to stop the shock wave from breaking in the window and sending her flaying across the room.

---

I hit the window, it was locked, this fucken system goes into lock down when its tripped, I only got one way out, and that's getting to the roof and jumping off. Not something I want to do, but I got no choice, I just don't understand I still had 20 seconds before the cameras flicked back on. Something's off here.

I didn't stop to think about cause I heard the dogs, I started running towards the stairs, I wasn't to far from them, and if you want to believe it I wasn't that hard to get the floor plans, they got a virtual online tour .

I pushed in the door and started to run up the stairs, I hit about two floors up when I hear the door below me open and a guard shout "HE'S IN THE STAIR WELL" I swallowed hard and started to pump my lags harder; I'm going to need all my energy to get the hell out of here alive.

I hit another flight of stairs as the door busted opened and guards in black started to rush out, yelling at me to stop. I just ran hoping not to get caught.

---

Akari rolled over on her back an pushed herself up, the rain was now pouring into the living room form the broken window and she could hear the faint sound of sirens. She had many scratches on her arms, and her cloths was torn in several places.

But the only thing on her mind now was Hinote, and trying to cover this mess up so the cops didn't suspect her or Hinote. Then only thought that came to her mind was again using her powers and trying to put the window back together and to confuse the cops. That was going to take a lot of energy that could possibly kill her.

--

"STOP!!!" shouted the guard as he burst through a flight door.

I didn't though, I jumped at him, pinning him to the stairs then jumping up and kept running up, I was one flight from the roof.

I could hear more of them now, I was starting to worry, cause I hit the panic button and I got no answer back from Akari. I hope nothing has happened to her, and I'm also hopping she just fallen asleep and is just not hearing it.

"WELL BLOCK HIM AT THE ROOF!!" I head one of them yell. This was going to be one of hell of a situation to get out of, so I did the only thing that I could, I took out my cell phone and dialled the one people I never though I would ever have to call.

I pressed send just as I kicked in the roof door and ran for the edge, god help save my soul.

---

Akari managed to fix up the window like nothing had happened, but it would only last a day or to, just enough to get a new one and replace it, and she had managed to confused the cops into thinking that the explosion came from a different part of town.

She was tired now and bleeding from the many scratches on her body, and she needed to get to Hinote, the panic alarm had went of several minutes ago, and she worry that something dangerous was happening to her.

She walked to the door grabbing her cote as she went, she was going to need some help, and she knew only one person to ask.

--

"Don't ask why just meet me there….. No no-one is chasing me…. That's just the TV….. Please just do it…. Wait a second…" I turned around and saw about 20 or more guards lined up and all glaring at me with death in their eyes. The rain was still pouring down and ever minute or so thunder would crash and the lighting would light up the sky for mer seconds.

I didn't say anything I just took a step back on the ledge and put the phone to my ear and said "bye" I then clicked off the phone and put it in my back pack.

"Now you don't want to so that" said one of the guards as he took a step towards me as he did the sky light up, letting me see his angry green eyes.

I just shrugged and stared to reach into my back when one of the guards pulled a gun, just great, and trigger happy newbe. "Stop, and put your hands in front of you!!" he stressed as he cocked his 9 min, the thunder crashed again, water was running down my face and body sending a chill into me.

So I did as I was told, but I also move back a little and looked over my shoulder, good there was a pound under us, I just hope it was deep enough, cause we're 10 stories up and it would suck to hit bottom.

"Now just step back from the ledge" he stated in a stern voice. I shook my head and answered back in a deep voice "Not tonight" I then quickly reached into my back. "STOP!!" he shouted, and just when I touch my line I heard the cracking sound that wasn't the thunder.

I gasped as hot burring pain shot though my side, my hand quickly grabbed the wound, the rain seems to be coming down harder now and time seems to be slowing as I watched the some of the guards grad his gun, and others rushing towards me.

I took my hand from my side and lifted it to my face just as the sky light up with another flash of lighting, in that second I could seen the dark red blood running off my glove. Then all I could see was black as my body started to fall back wards, and before any of the guards could get to me I went air borne through the air; plummeting towards the water.

--

Akari banged on the door hoping that one of them would wake up and answer it, and it shock her when the door flew opened in a matter of seconds. She jumped a bit, but then pushed her way in. "Listen we got a problem" she stated as she tried not to pass out from lack of energy and sleep.

"Akari what's going on, I got a call from Akari few minutes ago.. And" "No time for that' I think she's in danger." she cut in.

"Who there?" came another voice as they stepped into the porch area. "Akari? What happened to you?" "No time we need to help Hinote!" she stressed as she struggled to keep standing.

"Akari" Kai stressed as he grabbed her shoulder "What's going on?"

Akari just looked at him and before she could speak her world went black as she clasped into his arms.

---

It was like I fell in slow motion, I could see everything, like it was in a movie, it was almost like I could see myself falling. I could see the guards gathering around the ledge and I could see one of them shouting orders.

Then like someone pressing play, time came back to normal, and my body went heavy and I could feel the shocking cold from the water as my back slammed into the water surface like I was thrown into a window.

I could feel my body sinking, and it felt like I was in that state for hours. But then it hit me like a cold winters day, I had to get out of here. My body jerked as I pushed myself to the surface, I gasped for air and looked around I didn't see anyone, I painfully swam to the water bank and pulled myself out, that was a struggled in itself. The rain was still pouring down, but there was no more thunder or lighting; that part seem to pass.

I didn't waist much time as I pushed myself to my feel and ran towards the wall, it was high, about 7 feet, I looked around as I grabbed my side, I know I was going into shock, but I had to push that out of my mind, I needed to get out of here.

Then I saw my way out, it was a old sakura tree, I ran towards it and grabbed onto a branch, I then pulled myself up and started to clime, I could hear the guards now, they were probably by the pound searching for my body.

I clime until I was the ledge of the wall, I looked back to make sure that no one was looking, I didn't waist anytime throwing myself over he wall. I flew through the air and landed in a painful crouch on the other side, I could hear sirens now, I need to get out of sight.

I ran down the rode, and towards the path that would take me to the place where I was going to meet him, I just hope he doesn't freak at me.

I could see lights, panic struck me as I through myself into a overflowing ditch, I held my breath in the cold water as the cars passed. I stayed until I couldn't hold my breath any longer and shot up for air. I could still hear them but they were long down the rode now.

I stated to shiver as I pulled myself out of the ditch, and I was getting dizzy from the blood loss, I think the shot was a through and through. I shook my head and started to run again, I need to get off the road.

--

Kai pressed down on the gas hared, from what he got from Akari and Hinote phone call she was in some kind of danger. The street light turn red, he didn't care too much as he ran it and started to speed. If she was hurt he needed to get to her as fast as he could.

--

I ran down the path and head towards the park, I was going to meet him at the river bank where I first officially met him. It was summer and it was just after I moved here with my mother, he was laying on the hill looking up at the clouds, and I kind of fell on him cause I slipped.

I shook my head I need to get those thoughts out of my head, I needed to get there before I passed out, and that was getting harder and harder by the minute. Oww, that hurt, it seems I have tripped over my feet and was now face first in the mud.

I swore in my head, you know it was actually quite comfy here, no, get it together. I struggled as I pushed myself up. It was a even greater struggle to get to my feet. I breathed out in a grunt as I stood and cried in pain as hot burning pain shot through my side.

My vision is blurry now, and I'm starting to think that just maybe this job was not worth it.

--

Kai took a sharp turn as he headed for the park, he knew the place quite well, how could he forget. She had literally fallen on him that day, and knock the breath out of him in more ways then one.

_You better be Okay.. Hinote_

--

The rain wasn't stopping, I wish I could say the same for my body, I was staggering now, I just need to rest, yes that's what I'll do rest, then I'll run some more.

My body hit the ground hard, but I couldn't feel it, I just need to sleep.

--

Kai ran down the path water splashing as he went, the rain had matted down his hair, but he didn't care he needed to get to her, he had a bad feeling, and it was growing worst as he got closer to the hill.

It was like time stopped when he hit the hill and saw Hinote twisted body. He jumped down the hill and went to her, he grabber her and head her up, she was breathing but very little. She was still in her body suit, and he had to pull down her mask to make sure it was her.

He gently picked her up not noticing the blood that was being washed away by the rain.


	19. And I still Hate you

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 19  
And I still Hate you.  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

_-----------_

**- "**_Running, the act of moving fast to get to quickly from point A to point B, or in my cause to get me away from my thoughts and worries, and most off all my feelings._**" -**

- - - -

**Note:_Hey that's for all the great reviews, Sorry for the extra long weigh, I moved across the county and had no internet for about two weeks. So to make it up to you, I'm going to be making the story long then I first planed. I was only going to go to 20 chapters at first, but I think 25 or 30 chapters should work… what do you guys think? And do you want a sequel? Just let me know and I'll see what I can do. _**

--

* * *

"_Mamma isn't the flowers pretty?" A girl no more then 4 called as she pulled on her mothers hand and pointed to the wide flower covered field with the other. The girls mother looked down at her smiling face, her shoulder midnight brown hair dancing in the wind, her dark eyes where dazzling in the sunlight. _

"_I know sweetheart" the mothers voice was calm but sad, the child picked it up right away but didn't bother to ask her beautiful mother any bothering questions. So she turned her head away and looked at the flowers that danced in the summers winds hoping that everything was alright._

-----

Akari awoke with blurred vision and an heavy headache she felt sick and weak, and she cursed herself for user her gift passed its limited. She still could hear the rain, but it wasn't as heavy as before. She tried to sit up, but her body was just to weak to move. She tried again, but nothing, she wanted to scream now, she had to get to her phone, she had to call Hinote and see of she was alright.

---

"What the hell Kai!" Rei stressed as he placed Hinote body on his bed.

"Just get me the first aid kit!" Kai snapped as he grabbed a towel that was handing off his book shelf and applied it on Hinote gun shot wound.

"We need to call a ambulance!" Rei shot back as he pulled out his cell phone. Kai jumped up and put a death grip on his wrist. "Rei just get the fucken first aid kit!" Rei was looken athis friend in shock never has he seen his friend so angry in this way. All he could do was shake his head and walk away.

---

"He was shot?" asked a investigator as he looked at the glass case where the angle was homed only a few hours ago.

"Yes, on the roof, then fell off into the gardens pone" answered the security guard as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Did you find the body?" the investigator asked as he smirk at the replacement object that the robber left in the place of the angle.

"No, nothing surfaced" the guard answered as he watch the investigator.

"How deep is the pond?" he through out as he took out an notepad.

"Deepest part is over 15 feet." he answered with question in his voice.

"I see" he clicked his pen "well get divers in to check for the body, that's if he didn't just swim out, and if he did, he didn't get to far with the wound" he added with a smirk as he turned and walked away leaving the guard and the bright pink clown with a sign with "LOSERS" written across it sitting in the place of the angle.

---

"Kai tell me what the hell is going on!?" Rei stressed as Kai walked into the kitchen while taking off bloody gloves.

"Hinote was shot" he shortly answered in his sharp voice.

"I guessed that, now what are you not telling me?" Rei hissed as he walked towards his friend.

Kai sighed as he rolled his eyes "Might as well tell you" he started as he motion his head towards the counter stools. "You might want to sit for this"

---

Pain poured over me like gushing water, drowning me in a sea of delusions. I can still hear the rain, but I couldn't feel it, I'm starting to think I'm dead. Earlier I heard voices, angry voices, familiar voices.

My eyes won't open it's like someone has glued them shut. Hearing is difficult, is like fuzz and static, like when you hit a storm and it fucks up your radio signal. Crackling, braking, and very painful.

I don't like this state I'm in. It's scary.

---

Rei looked at his friends in utter and complete shock, not only was he right about Hinote, it was way worst then he first through it was. "So you're telling me that she has been doing this since she was ????" Rei asked trying to hid his shock and worry with no luck.

"Not sure, but I do know that she has been steeling since I first met her." he answered with a far off look in his gray-ruby eyes.

"When was that?" Rei asked, in truth Kai never really told any of them how Hinote and him first met.

Kai smirked "She fell on me one day in the park" he shook his head at the memory. Rei raised a eye brow at him more so at his actions that what he just told him.

----

Warmth, her face was warm, her eyes flickered opened, but quickly shut them from the warm sun light that was peeking through the curtains.

Akari rose up in the bed and slowly opened her eyes, the door creaked opened just little letting the sweet smell of morning coffee fill the room making her dull blue eyes lighten for second.

"You're finally up" came a smooth sweet voice that brought a smile to her face.

"I'm still weak though" that was prove in her voice as it waver when she spoke "Rei, where's Hinote" she softly asked trying to keep herself calm.

Rei stood there in the door way unable to find the words to tell Akari that Hinote was on the break of death. So he did the only thing he could do, he walked over to Akari and wrapped his strong arms around her and whispered "Kai won't let anything happen to her"

----

* * *

0----0---0---0---0---0

0--0--0-0--0

0--0--0

0--0

0

It was a beautiful morning the sun was finally shining after the three day long storm. Streams ran fast from the extra water they ganged, kids where out of school because of flooding, most of the business where closed down. Many people where enjoying the beauty of the day off that is all except for one group of people who were working over time. Why? It all has to do with a break in and a very wounded thief.

Detective Gray of the city's police department was assigned to investigated the theft of the words most priceless crystal that holds one of the oldest and saddest stories in history.

Detective Gray was a good man, and loved his job, his world was very cut an dray, black and white, good evil, and right now the robber that took the crystal was evil, and needed to be brought in and locked up.

"Did trace find anything on the fibres you found at the crime scene?" Detective Gray asked his CSI over the phone.

"It's a type of storm Tec, very expensive, and probably costume made" the CSI answered.

"That's the best news I have heard in tree days, any thing else?" he grinned, he was sure that he got his man now.

"Not much else, the rain washed away any blood evidenced, and whoever broke in they was no armature. It looks like we are dealing with a highly skilled professional." He answered again.

"I understand that, now I want you to look into anyone who has had a full body suit made in the last year, and that was made out of same material you found" He ordered "I'll look in to any other robbers in the last year to see it they fit any kind of pattern." he added as he hung up the phone and looked at the board that hung on his wall.

"You can't hid forever, you have to go to a hospital sometime and when you do" he stood up and walked to the board where a picture of the Anglo De Luz. "Your ass is mine"

---

Kai changed the cloth on Hinote forehead, her fever was high, and he was afraid that if they didn't get her proper medical help then she was going to die, something Kai didn't what on his hands, or on his heart.

But as you know there is a problem with getting medical help, all gun shot wounds must be reported to the police, and they will knew right away that she was the thief.

Kai let out a heavy sigh, and hope, wished, that Akari would get strong enough to help Hinote, like she did the last time.

"K--ai" he jumped as he looked down at Hinote, her eyes where half open, and she looked to be in a great deal of pain.

"Shhhh, don't speak, you'll be alright" he was trying to convince himself more then her.

Her body moved, and she gasped in pain, "don't move your to weak" Kai hisses at her but she didn't listen, she used what little energy she had and pointed at her black bag in the corer of Kai's room. "An--gl--o De--de-- L---uz-" she pushed out as all energy evaded her, causing her arm to drop back on the bed, her head turned to the side rather roughly making the cloth fall off, for a second Kai had though her dead, but quickly tossed that thought aside and rushed to her.

He check her pulse, it was weak but still there, her breathing was slow and shallow. He guessed she probably only had a few days left, if, the fever didn't break.

--

"I have to go see her" Akari stressed as she through back the covers and order Rei to get out of her way.

"You need your rest, if you try to help in your condition then we could lose both of you" Rei stressed harder as he took her in his strong arms once again, hoping to clam her.

"Let me go Rei, Hinote needs me, I can't let her die!!" she cried out in in distress while holding back her tears.

"I can't let you do that, Kai told me all about your gift and what happen when you first started to get to know Hinote. You almost died!!" he through back. "And you where in healthy condition then, if you try anything now you'll surly die!!!" he added pushing her back and looking in her eyes.

"But!!" she cried as the tears finally escaped from her eyes and rolled down her red cheeks.

"No buts, how do you think Hinote would feel, that you gave your life for hers" he stressed still looking into her sadden deep blue eyes. His eye soften as he expression when serious "How do you think I would feel if I lost you, and never got the chance" he stopped and watched her.

She was confused "I don't understand Rei, just let me go and I can" "Die, is that what you want to do???" his anger flared as he golden cat like eyes burned in to hers.

"No, I want to save her, I want her to Live!!" she shouted back.

"And I want you to live" he through back, and in one soled movement he gently but forcedly pressed his lips to hers. She was shocked, but did nothing to stop him, she was starting to feel warm, but the tears still ran, because she knew he was right, if she did tried to help Hinote right now, they both could die.

---

"Is there anything we can do?" Hilary asked as Kai walked into the living room.

"Unless you can find me a doctor that won't turn her in." the through out in a angry tone as he went to the window.

"I have a friend that might be-able to help" Max stated with a grin. Kai glared at him, Max just shrugged knowing his answer.

"I know someone" Everyone turned there heads at the familiar weak voice.

"Akari you need to be in bed!!" Hilary stressed as she got up and went to her.

"I know, but I need to tell you guys this, you all know Brooklyn" they all nodded, " he can help her, he has a similar gift to mine"

No one spoke, they all had experience what Brooklyn's gift can do when he got out of hand. They were all on good terms with him, but not so much that they would call him a friend.

"Will he do it?" Kai asked still looking out the window.

"For Hinote, he would do anything" she added with a sure voice. Kai turned around on put his back to the window, "Call him then"..

---

If feels like I'm dieing, or trying to die, have you gotten the feeling when your just falling asleep like you sinking into darkness, that is what I'm feeling right now. Like I keep getting sucked into a whole then I can't get pulled out of.

My will is trying to keep me alive, but is it really worth it I stay alive, I think I would be a lot better is I just died, I could be with my mamma again. We can go back to our secret place and have dinner under the blossoming cherry tress. We can go and roll down the hill of flowers and and..

Then what, I wouldn'r have my friends, I wouldn'r have Akari around to pick fun at, or go shopping with, or just joke around with, r be crazy with.

And I wouldn't have

----

Kai didn't like the idea of Brooklyn, Hinote ex boyfriend, to have to come over and save her, but that was their only choice right now. And he know for sure that he would say anything cause Brooklyn was once Hinote partner.

Akari was in the phone with him right now, it appears that he was out of town and wouldn't be back for another week, and he didn't know if he could even sneak away without looking suspicious.

She hung up the phone "He told me that he'll call again tomorrow with a plan. Don't worry he won't let her die."

---

The pain isn't so bad anymore, I think that my body Is going a bit num, it that a light I see, naa, couldn't, why would the great whit light come for me? I'm not what you call a good person.

"Don't worry, she's on her way" the voice was sweet and erythematic, and I made me feel safe and loved, something I haven't felt since mamma died.

--

"KAI!!" Rei shoulder from the sick room, "GET IN HER FAST" Kai didn't wasted any time and as soon he burst through his bedroom door and over to Hinote.

"What's wrong?" he stressed as he placed two fingers on Hinote neck. No pulse, "Damn it" he swore as he pulled Hinote off the bed and on to the floor. "Support her head." Rei did as he was told.

Kai tilted her head back and gave two breaths, he checked for a pulse again, nothing, he went right into chest compressions.

---

I could feel the light pulling at me, but I could also see a different light pulling at me as well. This light was mulity coloured, and was growing bigger and bigger, until a familiar voice hit my ears.

"Hinote don't you dare fucken die on me!!"

-----

Oh the drama… what will happen, will Hinote give up and die, or with she some back and fight long enough for help to arrive? Your just going to have to wait and see. Until Next time this is.

_**ShadowsOfTheHeart**_signing off. :p


	20. Light or You? What should I Do?

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 20  
Light or You? What should I Do?  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_A light is a symbol of hope and fate, it helps carry use to where we believe love and peace is. A light is everything but which light will bring you to a world where you can finally be happy? _**" -**

**Note: Here is your next chapter everyone, that's for the great reviews, Merry Christmas Everyone, and Have a wonderful New Year!!. Now back to the story, will Hinote live of will she die? ending her journey.**

* * *

**---**

Detective Gray leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face, his last lead just turned up cold. He was starting to believe that this thief has many high and power support behind him. He looked at his phone "Might as well check the hospitals again" he mumbled as he reached for his phone.

---

Brooklyn excused himself from his mothers office, she was asking to many questions about the whereabouts of the "_gift" _that was suppose to have arrived three days ago. He was starting to run out of excuses, and to make it all worst Akari just called him back telling him that Hinote had taking a downfall turn and soon will be dead if he didn't get there as soon as passable.

So he told his mother the only thing he could "I'll get it personally" so now he was on his way to his privet plain. He loosen his tie and pulled out his cell phone and started to dial Akari's number, all the while praying that he won't be to late to save Hinote's life and get her out of the miss he put her in.

---

Is it wrong to want to be with your mother and to be in a place where you don't have to worry about anything, just stay in a contuses state of bliss? That is what I see when I look into that warm loving whit light that's calling my name. But there is that other light, a light full of pain, happiness, love, sadness, fear, silliness, friends, school, anger, and coldness. Everything that you get in life, everything that can go right and, everything that can go wrong.

I want them both, I want the love of my mother and go to the whit light, but I also what my friends and all that comes with living, the good and the bad.

My chest is hurting, and I think I can feel tears run down my face. Someone is calling my name and they sound distresses, and heartbroken. It hurts to hear him, to know that I am breaking his heart. I don't want that, I don't what him to hurt because of me. What do I do? Someone please tell me, someone please help me? Mamma I need you more then ever right now, please, please, just help me with this.

--

Akari pushed Rei out of the way and told Kai to stop his first aid. "But Akari!" Rei stressed as she placed her hands on Hinote chest.

"I don't care Rei I have to do something, if not she will die before Brooklyn gets here, then what?" she hissed daring him to try and stop her "We'll have a dead friend, that's what, do you want that on your hands when you knew something could have been done!" she added in a snap as she closed her eyes and let her energy seep into Hinote's body. _Not to much, just enough to keep her in-between, and to keep me alive as well._

Rei and Kai stood back and watched, both powerless to stop her, but they both knew it had to be done, if they wanted to save Hinote life.

--

Brooklyn started up the plain and called to his privet air tower, they gave him the okay, he didn't waist anytime getting the plain on the runway an speeding into the air. He was in a rush even more then ever now, Akari had told him that she just gave a little power to Hinote to keep her breathing, but it won't last long, she was fading again, and if he didn't get there then in time he would loose her again, this time for good.

--

Gray hung up the phone in a huff, nothing again, he was starting to believe that their thief was either dead or soon will be dead, or there was also the possibility that he didn't even get shot at all and he was off in some tropical paradise drinking pina coladas and laughing at all of them.

All of his leads have been coming up cold, it was like this thief didn't even excise until three days ago. He sighed again and looked at the pink clown that was left in place of the Angle. It was the same size and weight. "How did he do it?" he was amazed with then amount of time and skill it must have taken to pull it off, if the power hadn't flick from the storm, then the thief would have gotten away unnoticed.

Then there was the bomb issues that happened the same night, he was up passed his head and need to end this fast.

--

Akari lib on the couch in Kai's room with a cold damp cloth on her forehead, she was tired and had a painful headache from using her "gift" in her current physical and metical state.

"How are you doing?" Rei asked her as he knelt down beside the couch.

"Fine, just need to rest, how is Hinote holding up?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her deep blue mysterious eyes.

"Unstable, Kai is with her now" he answered in a tired and worried voice. They had moved Hinote out of Kai's room and into the living room where there was more space and where it was easer to access water and other materials that might be needed.

"I hope he gets here soon, as much as she hates him, I just had to do it" she mumbled as she sat up, taking the cloth off her head as she did. Rei moved to help by placing one of his strong arms behind her back and the other in front of her, he didn't want her to fall.

"For his sake, I do as well"

--

I grabbed my head and fell to the black emptiness, my knees hit hard but I felt nothing, the pain in my head was just to great, it will like I was going to explode any minute now. The white light was getting bigger, the other was fading fast, so was the warmth of my friends, they where fading away. I don't want that, I want do be with them, I want to be silly with them and go out to parties, have more dinners, I want to sit in the mess hall and steel Tyson's cookies and get Hilary mad at him. I want to have more fights with Rei and I want, I want.

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, I crossed my arms across my chest trying to stop the glass cutting pain that was tarrying at my heart. My face felt wet and cold, I think I'm crying, it's hard to tell in this state, when all I can feel is my heart breaking, and the special feeling of my friends leaving me.

"Hinote?" came a soft sweet voice. I knew the voice, but I didn't move, I didn't want to leave my place, I'm scared that if I move I might loose even more of my friends warmth.

"It's okay sweetie" came the loving voice again.

I couldn't answer back, I have no voice to speak.

"Help is coming" she said again, this time I looked up into the whit light as saw it, more tears feel down my face as the light grew brighter. It didn't touch me though, it was still a distance away, but out from it came a beautiful woman with long midnight brown hair, pure whit angle wings with a dress to match. Her dark eyes smile at me as she landed in front of me.

"Mamma?" I found my voice.

--

Kai changed the cloth on Hinote's forehead, she looked to be struggling through something, something painful. He touch her cheek, her fever was still high, Kai's heart was breaking, he was going to lose her. Lose the one thing he found after the pain he carried with him for some long. He could let go, because of her he was almost ready to let go and start anew, and he hoped that she would be there with him.

He took her hand in his and for the first time since he was taken away to Abby, he knelt by her bed and prayed.

---

Brooklyn rushed though his privet airport calling a car as he grabbed his bags from his servants. "I'll be at the house sometime later tonight or tomorrow, don't wait up" he ordered as he got into the driver seat of his car and speeded off.

---

"Yes, how far away are you?…. 10 minutes…. Yes she is, but barely, Akari isn't looking that good either, but she'll live… yes… yes…. 543... Bye" Tyson hung up his phone and rushed into the kitchen.

"He's on his way!!" Tyson stressed as he flew into the living room. Kai jumped up from his praying position and grabbed Tyson by the shoulders.

"How long?" he stressed

"10 minus" Tyson answered as he pushed Kai off him. Kai stood there and for the first time in 4 days a bit of the black heavy weight lifted off his breaking heart.

--

I looked up at my mother I was happy yet sad, I wanted to go with her, but I didn't. "What do I do?" my voice was soft and strange to me, also like a child voice.

She smiled at me and placed her hand on my cheek "Sweetie, what does your heart want?" her voice was so beautiful and erythematic.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her hand, what _does_ my heat want?

--

Brooklyn rapidly knocked on the door, he could feel Hinote's life leaving her, he need to get in there as fast as he could. The door swung open "Hurry" Max rushed as Brooklyn pushed his way in, he didn't bother taking of his boots he just rushed over o Hinote who lay in a dead like state on the couch.


	21. Am I right or am I Wrong?

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 21  
Am I right or am I Wrong?  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**-****"**_As I look into your eyes I finally realize it was you that has always been there_**" - **

**Note: Hello again, will this be it? Will Brooklyn be able to get her back?**

* * *

---

Brooklyn knelt down in front of the couch where Hinote lay still as the dead, cold as a winter night. He took off his jacket then he placed on of his strong hands on her stomach and the other on her heart. He closed his eyes and began to search for her soul.

--

Kai stood out on the balcony, he didn't need to watch. He placed his had on the railing and gripped them tight, he was angry, angry at himself for not being able to do anything. He looked up at the darkening sky and wished that she would came back, he wish that he hadn't been so cold to her all those times. But what else could he have done, Hinote was Hinote, and now her life was in the hands of a man that shatter her heart.

--

My eye's snapped opened, I could fee a surge inside of me, was Akari trying to help my again? Not this was a different power, but I knew this, I know this power. I could see my mother fading, I don't want her to go. "Mamma don't leave!" again my voice was child like. And it hurt to hear my voice so weak and sad.

"It's okay" she spoke to me, "Let them help" she added as her pure whit wings started to fad away. I reached for her, she was drifting away from me, "Mamma!!" again my voice was child like, I didn't care now I just ran for her, I didn't want her to leave I waned her to stay, I wanted to feel that warmth again I wanted, I wanted…

---

Brooklyn pushed harder, "she's running away" he stressed, this caught Reis ears.

"What do you mean running away?" Rei hurried as he rushed of to him.

"She's running away from me and towards a woman, she crying out o her, she's forgetting herself. " Brooklyn stressed out as he pushed more power into Hinote's weaken body.

Rei understood when he was saying and got up an ran towards the balcony door, "Kai get in here!"

---

"Go back sweetie, if you came any closer then you won't be-able to go back, what's in your heart?" she whispered in a claming voice.

"but, but, I want, I.. I…" "HINOTE!!!" I froze in my tracks. That voice, I knew that voice, it was strong and powerful.

"HINOTE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING!!!" I turned and looked back, there was a dark blue light, it was strong and powerful, and it annoyed me greatly.

"Go" I heard she whispered, I turned and watched as my mother went back into the warm pure white light, leaving an 'I love you' in the air.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU RUN, DAMN IT HINOTE!!!" It came again, I shook my head as annoyance crossed my face, I turned fully towards the dark blue light and started to run.

"DAMN YOU…." I shouted in my normal voice as I jumped it to the light, I could see someone they had a smirk on there smug face. "Kai!"

---

I groaned as I opened my eyes, I felt someone take there hands off me, and I could smell a familiar sent, one that use to make me melt. I turned my head, painfully I might add. There he was, looking at me with those beautiful aqua eyes. "Brooklyn?"

---

"How is she?" Akari asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"A lot better" answered Rei as he turned on the dishwasher.

Akari let out a sighed then replaced it with a smile "I'm glad, ummm, Rei" she started as Rei turned around to face her.

"Yes" he asked taking a step towards her.

"What you said, you know, yesterday" she stumbled shyly.

Rei smiled and placed his strong hand on her cheek, "I meant every word" he whispered to her as he gently place a soft kiss on her full lips.

--

Kai sat in his couch and looked up at the stars that glittered through his skylight. Hinote was asleep in his bed, Brooklyn was gone and so was the angle. He looked over at her and smile, mostly at what she did.

"_Brooklyn?" she question as she slowly started to sit up, Brooklyn helped her, she glared at him. _

"_What.. Are you.. Doing her?" she stumble out, she looked to still be in pain. _

"_They needed me to save you" he spoke softly to her as he place his free hand on her cheek, she glared at him. _

"_Take it and go" her voice was sharp. _

_His eyes sadden, "I'm tired, Kai?" she called looking around, Kai appeared next to her, she smiled at him. _

"_Lets get you in bed" was all he said to her. _

"_Brooklyn?" Hinote called as he stood up "I do thank you though"_

_--_

He shook his head, then looked back at the stars, she choose him, and that's all hat mattered to him right now. She choose him.

---

Brooklyn let out a sigh as he place the Angle in a safe in his room, _at least she's okay _his mind was wondering, he knew before he got there that she would treat him like he was the pelage and want nothing to do with him, cause in the end he didn't save her, _he did_

--

I pulled the covers over my head, the sun was annoying and I didn't want to get out of bed quit yet, the house was pretty much empty, the school opened back up today. I called in sick, told them I got caught in the storm and ended up getting a really bad cold.

"You can't stay in bed all day" came htat cold smooth voice, I smiled but put on a annoyed face as I pulled down the covers. "Just watch me" I teased him and tuned around.

I didn't hear anything, until the covers came flying off me and into the air, a rush of cold air struck me like ice. I curled into a ball and coursed him. "Is that anyway to treat the dieing?"

"Your not dieing anymore, now get up, it's almost 3 in the afternoon" He ordered as something soft was through over me "And take a shower, you smell"

I quickly sat up and glared at him "Kai!, you jerk" I then chucked my pillow at him, catching him square in the face.

--

Akari laughed as Rei spin her around. Its been a long time since she laughed like that, and with Hinote's fast recovery, it was like her world was starting to come together. Rei gently put her down and pick and quick kiss on her cheek.

"Aww look at the love birds" came a smooth cute voice.

"Your only jealous Max" Akari teased as she through her arms around Rei's neck.

Max gave a shrug then lean on his blue sports car, his green school jacked was undone, and his white under shirt was un-tucked and messy. "Looks like you had a good time today" Rei teased as he pointed out his messy look.

Max shrugged "Can't help being popular"

"Max!" Akari stressed as she put her hands on her hips.

Max gave her a cheese grin "calm down, I just got out of soccer practice, Rei wanted a pick up since Kai is back with Hinote" he opened the passenger door "I was in a rush" he added as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Akari gave a chuckle as took Rei's hand "We know, just messing with yea"

Max shook his head "It's not me you got to worry about" he walked over to the driver side. "We left Kai and Hinote alone together" he laughed as he opened the driver side door.

Akari looked at Rei, he gave a shrug then grabbed the passenger side door and waver her in, "I'm more worried that she got him killed then anything else" she mumbled as she got in the back seat.

Rei just smirked with a hidden secrete in his cat like eyes.


	22. Letting Go

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 22  
Letting Go  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_Love, it's a very special feeling, a feeling that's suppose to bring you joy and sadness at the same time. There are many types of love, and something you just got to let go one of those loves to move on to another love.. _**" - **

**Note: Merry Christmas all, and so she lives, but what now?**

* * *

**---**

It's been all most tow months since I broke into the embassy and stole the Anglo De Luz, and almost got myself killed for the second time. Ah yes, your probably wondering about that time, will I got some time, so I might as well tell you.

It was a dark night that night, I was still in high school, I think it was at the last of grade 10 or at the beginning of grade 11, I'm not to sure. But here is the story in full flash back mode.

---

"_Here" Brooklyn stated as he tossed me a dark green folder, a trade mark for the people he works for, it's a 50/50 deal. I personally prefer working solo, but sometimes, and I mean, sometimes it's a good deal. _

"_What am I suppose to do with this?" I stressed as I waved the folder back a forth. _

"_Well don't you recall you telling me that you were going to help me on this last job?" He teased as he walked towards me and placed his strong hand on my cheek. _

"_I did now?" I teased back as I turned away from him, "hey" I screamed as he picked me up an whispered "you sure did" _

_---_

School was normal enough, you had your groups, you know "the too rich" "the rich" "the almost rich" and the "scholarship crowd" In my old high school your popularity depended on how much money you had, or your parents had.

I fell into the "the rich" category, I didn't want to be in the "too rich" group, they where mean cold people that look down on others, the rich weren't that much better, but hey it got me through some very hard days.

---

"_Your Hinote right" came a sweet smooth voice. I looked up from my laptop and smiled at the red headed girl. _

"_That's me" I answered as she took a seat next to me. _

"_I'm Akari, I'm going to be your new lab partner." her voice was low and timid almost like she was scared that I was going to yell at her for something._

"_Cool" I answered back as I stuck out my hand for her to take it. She looked at me then at my hand, shock was written all over her face. That's when it struck me that she was in the scholarship crowd. I just smiled at her and took her hand in mind and shook it. "Don't look so surprise, I wasn't always rich" I blurted out as the three heels walked our way. _

"_May isn't it the trash, aren't you suppose to be sitting in the back with the other trash?" spoke the first one in a very snotty high voice, she was a medium high girl with long curly strawberry blond hair. Her green eyes glare at Akari , as she leaned back on her 4 inch heels, her suppose to be knee high purple pleaded school skirt slipped back as well showing off some of her upper lag. _

_Akari looked down and started to gather up her books, I put my hand out to stop her , she looked at me, shocked again. I didn't care, this too rich girl should just mind her own business and go back to the clouded world she came out of. _

"_Akari you say here, you're my lab partner, you are not going to be sitting in the back" my words were sharp and where more pointed towards the barbie girls. _

"_Hinote right?" the strawberry blond asked as she looked at me with her overly made up eyes. _

"_That's correct" I stressed back glaring at her just daring her to say or do anything. _

"_Well, you know the rules" she mused with evil in her eyes. _

"_You mean that stupid computer paper list you stick up every year?" I hissed as I stepped out from behind my seat and walked so I was in front of her "what about it?" I added as I let my dark eyes burn into her's. _

"_No too rich, the rich or the almost rich will not at any time associate with the scholarship crowd." she looked around the room as she spoke "and" she added looking back at me "if the case arises when a scholarship person is partnered with a any of the rich, they will do all the work and sit in the back of the class" her voice was sharp. _

_I leaned back and looked at Akari "you can put you books in that desk" I looked back at the girl, "cause she isn't going anywhere" I added in a even sharper voice. _

"_You can't do that!!!!" she screamed, I swear she can shatter glass with that voice._

_I glared at her , I then took a step forwards an place my hand on her cheek I tapped it once "I just did" I then walked back to my desk. _

_---_

That's how me and Akari started to become friends, I like her, I remember her from middle school. And I didn't have any other friends.

Now that night was the night I was going to help Brooklyn with his job, his mother, who he worked for, both legally and illegally, wanted this necklace, apparently it use to belong to one of the royals back in the 12th or 13th century. A priceless peace.

She said it was foul proof, she never like me that much, and I still believe to this day that she was the one who tipped of the police.

---

"_So are you ready?" Brooklyn asked me as I pulled my mask over my face._

"_Don't worry I have been doing this since I was 13." I through back as I walked over to him. "lets get going before we get behind." _

_--_

It was dark that night, no moon, no starts, and I had a bad feeling every since I left the house that something just wasn't right, I should have stayed home, I should have just listen to my gut.

--

"_You got it?" I whispered as I kept a look out. _

"_yup, now lets get out of here, we got 2 minute to get back to the blind spot." he whispered back as he jumped back to me. He then handed me the mini laptop, which I strapped on my back._

"_Lets go" I softly spoke as I waved for him to move, he took a look back then followed. We ran down the narrow hall way, just a few feet from out spot, with the room lit up red, "Come on" he rushed as he grabbed my hand, and that's when I noticed it. _

"_My ring" I stressed as I pulled away from him. _

"_There's no time" he hissed as he grabbed me again. _

"_I can't leave it!" My voice cracked as I struggled agents his strong grip._

"_You can't the alarms already went off your going to get yourself kill!" he shouted at me as he held my shoulders tight. _

"_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, IT WAS MY MOTHERS!," My eyes filled with tears "NOW LET ME GO BROOKLYN" I got my hand free and slapped him hard, he stumbled in the process letting me go. I ran back down the dark hall way, as the red lights flash and the sound of the guards voices got louder. _

"_HINOTE!!!!" he shouted as he ran after me. _

_---_

That was mistake, I should have just listen to him and ran when I had the chance. Cause as I ran back the dogs came, and the guards shot at us, they thought that Brooklyn had a gun on him, when it was only steel rod on his back.

I got grazed in the shoulder, then the smoke grenades went off, we got separated, I don't remember how I got out, I just remember running, I just ran til I couldn't run any more and then I collapse.

That's when Akari found me, she was talking a walk in the park, she saw me, she helped me. I don't remember much of those few days. Brooklyn came to see me, and pleaded with me that he was sorry. When the smoke came he said he didn't know what happened to me, so he ran, hoping that I got away as well. It was a year after that when I called it off, cause I refused to do any more jobs for his mother and step father.

He promise that he wouldn't either, I believe him, and I was wrong, he keep doing it, until I caught him one night. We fought, he pleaded with me, so I gave him another chance. Then he just didn't it again, so I called it off, I couldn't take his lies anymore. So I walked away, and told him to stay away.

"Hinote!!" I looked up from my journal and smiled as Akari walked into my room. "Still writing?" she question as she walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Just needed to get some things down" I answered as I closed my journal.

"Well you need to get ready, we're going over to Hilary's in a hour for Christmas eve dinner" she stated in a stick voice as she waved her finger at me.

I sighed "do I have to, I feel tired" I wined as I rolled onto my back.

"Yes, and don't pull the tired shit, I check you this morning, there's not even a scar there" she pointed out as she got up and leaned over me.

"Yea you did too good of a job" I mumbled as I pushed her head away and sat up.

"Well, now they can't fine you" she stressed as she grabbed the back of my shoulders "now get ready, Rei is going to be here in a half hour to get us"

"I thought you said I had an hour" I pointed out as I turned to her.

"Yes, and it takes 20 minutes to get to Hilary's, and I wanted to be a little early" she stated in a amused voice. "Now shower and dress nice" she added giving my shoulders a squeeze.

---

I stepped into the shower, the hot water felt nice on my cold skin. I didn't like winter that much, but hey what's Christmas without snow? I let out a sighed as I stuck my head under the shower head and let the hot soothing water sock into my hair.

Rei and Akari are a couple now, not really surprise there, her true feeling always seem to come-out whenever she got drunk. And Rei being Rei was to much of a nice guy to do anything about it, he just told her she had a boyfriend, then Hilary would take her off him. Of course I was never around then, I was always gone doing something else. Writing, planning, looking, travelling. But not now.

After what happen two months ago I think It's time for me to let go of that life and start a new one. I think it's also about time that I start to let my mothers death go and be happy that she's watching over me from a better place.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I picked up my mothers silver ring off the sink counter and smiled. Yes it was time to let go and start living and nice life with out danger, secrets, and lies.

It's time to let go.


	23. It was You

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 23  
It was You  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_People never see what they have until they almost loose it or have already lost it. When that happens every thing changes, and they start to see the word through different eyes. _**" -**

**Note: Another Chapter I'm on a role, I just got a wave of inspiration. Enjoy.. **

* * *

**---**

"Dinners ready!" Hilary called from the dinning room.

Everyone headed towards the dinning room, me and Akari arrive about 30 minutes ago, in the time since we've been here there has been stories, laughing, Max trying to sing. It's been a good time, all for, well Kai wasn't here, he called in saying he was stuck in the airport. On his last layover a storm blew in, all flights got cancelled.

Why was he out of town? Well he's major is business, and he had started his own business, well he did it back when he was in high school. And yes it has to do with beyblading. I haven't gotten the details, never really asked.

"What's wrong?" Akari asked me as I took my seat.

"Nothing, just thinking" I answered as I unfolded my napkin.

---

Dinner was quite, but nice, Akari and Hilary are amazing cooks. Tyson surely got himself a good girlfriend, and maybe even a wife.

Now we are sitting in the living room drinking wine and passing out presents. "Here Hinote" Akari passed me a little box. I looked it over and mumbled "There's no name on it"

Every one looked at me, I pulled on the ribbon, the bow came undone. I looked up and eyed everyone "what?" I question, they all looked away and went back to what ever it was they where doing or unwrapping.

I shook my head as I took off the top of the box, there was a piece of paper, I lifted it up and gasped, underneath was a silver chain. I opened the paper and started to read.

_This is for the ring you always carry with you._ I looked up, there was no name again. Was it form Akari, she would be the only one who knew about that. Or was it Brooklyn, no this wasn't his style. Then "who?" I mumbled as I folded the paper and looked around the room one more time.

--

I leaned agents the railing, the cold night win blew across me sending a shiver down my spine. I looked at the chain, I let it run through my fingers. It was a beautiful chain, it spiralled and caught the light wonderfully. I sighed, I could see my breath as I did so, it made me smile. My mother use to tell me that it was a sign that we had a soul, and that if you couldn't see your breath when it was cold it meant that you where bad and that the devil have gotten to you.

I placed the chain in my hand and closed my fingers around it. I turned around so I could see the city lights, it was a bright night, the moon was out and I think I can see some stars. I sighed again, I wanted to see Kai this Christmas, I needed to see him, I needed to tell him how much I …

"Hey" I jumped at the voice, I almost lost the chain. I re-gather myself and turned around, I could feel a smile form on my lips.

"Hey" I said back as an playful winters wind danced across us.

"You like the chain" his words where soft, strange from him.

"Sure did, Kai" I answered as he took a step towards me.

"Here" he said as he help out his hand, I gave him the chain, he kept his hand out, I looked at him, they I remember the note, I smiled "you" he smiled back as I reached into my pocket and took out my mothers ring and handed it to him.

He put the ring on the chain and held it up then motion for me to turn around, I did so, I could feel my face start to heat up, especially when he reached around and hasped the necklace around my neck. I could feel his strong arms on my shoulder, I could smell his musky colon. It made my heart race, he moved his hands around my hair and pulled it out from under the chain. He we gentle something I didn't think he could manage.

"There" he said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I swallowed hard as I felt the warmth from his strong hands.

"Thank you" I chocked out as I turned around to face him. "Thank you" I said again as I looked into his deep ruby-gray eyes. He gave me a sly grin as he place his hand on my cheek "Why two?" he voice was smooth and gently.

"For saving me, not once but three times" I through out as fast as I could.

"Three times? When was…" "The time Akari found me, in the park, you helped her. " I put my hand on his heart "She told me the other day, she said that you told her not to tell me anything" I added as I put my other hand out his.

He smiled "that was before I knew you, before you knew me." his voice was above a whisper which gave me a chill, never did I think he could be so king and gentle.

"Thank you" I said again as the space between as got smaller.

"for what?" he asked, I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Everything" I whispered as I pressed my lips on his.

_Everything_


	24. New

_**Right is wrong and Wrong is Right  
****Chapter 24  
New  
By:** ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**- "**_To start new is a rare thing, but something it just has to happen in-order to live again. _**" -**

* * *

**Note: Another one, thanks for the reviews. **

--

I smiled as I pushed off the bank and started to skate around the pound. The wind felt nice, the snow was falling just right, It was a perfect day. "Hinote get back over here" called Akari. She had never skated before so Rei and I though it would be a good idea to take her out. Kai said he knew a great place. So here we are, skating on a nice smooth pound where no one can bother us.

I skated back over to her and smiled "Take my hands" I ordered in a playful way. She glared up at me but did what she was told. I took her hands and helped her up. She wobbled, I could hear Rei laughing at her.

"Stop that!" she stressed as I started to skate backwards.

"Yea" I added as I glared at him "Is that any way to treat your girlfriend" I added in a playful huff. He just waved at me, or waved passed me, then the next thing I knew I was up in the air, Akari let out a scream as she went flat on her ass. "Kai!!" I stressed as he started to skate around with me on his shoulder.

"Hey Kai is that any way to treat your girlfriend!!" Rei called as he skated over to Akari.

---

I huffed as I sat on the bank, Kai sat next to me with his usual smug look on his hansom face. "That was uncalled for" I muttered as I started to unlace my skates.

"You're not still made are you?" he teased as he turned my head towards him making me look into his ruby-gray eyes.

"A little" I teased as I gave him a fake pout.

"You're something else" he stated with a light kiss.

---

Akari held onto Rei as they skated around the pond. "Don't let go" she ordered. He gave a light chuckle as he pushed her away from him, but still hand her hand "don't worry I'm not going anywhere." he laughed as she glared back at him.

"They're too cute" she suddenly stated pointing back to Kai and Hinote.

Rei looked back and say the two through snowballs at each other. "They still act the same, just a little more" "Happier" Akari cute in as she pushed herself back into Rei.

"You know your never going to learn if you don't let me go" he stated with a laugh. She huffed and looked up at him "But I like this much better"

He smiled at her and stopped him, he then leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. "HEY LOVE BIRDS, TIME TO GO!!" Rei pulled back and glared at Hinote who was standing on the pond bank, she was covered in snow, "looks like Kai had thrown her in the snow bank," Rei chuckled but Kai was no where to be seen.

Rei looked back at Akari "I hope she didn't kill him."

---

"I didn't kill Kai, I just shoved him in a snow bank" "Yea after you crawled out of the one I put you in" came Kai's voice as he walked towards the group covered in fresh snow. I chuckled "Deserves you right"

He glared at me, then a evil glint came into his eyes as he took off into a run, I looked at Akari "shit" I swore as I took off running, I didn't get to far, cause Kai jumped me and pinned me to the snowy ground. "Hey" I muttered as I looked up into his deep beautiful ruby-gray eyes.

"No hey to it" he mumbled as he pressed a kiss on my cold lips. "HEY LOVE BIRDS, TIME TO GO!!!" Shouted Akari, I pushed Kai off my a flipped up onto my feet. "don't you mock me woman, I know where you sleep" I stressed as I picked up some snow and ran towards her.

"HINOTE!!!"

---

"Here" Kai stated as he handed me a cup of hot tea.

I thanked him as I took the hot cup from him, I took a sip and smiled "just how I like it"

"that's good, Akari told me" he mused as he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him and smiled, the fire was nice.

We were in Kai's house in the country. He said it was just sitting here so why not use it. "You know, this has been the most secured up year I have ever had" he chuckled.

"Well I think it ended pretty good" he voice was full of amusement.

"Me to, hey" I suddenly stated as I sat up so I could looked at him.

"What??" he asked looking at me.

"Where did Akari and Rei go? And Tyson and Hilary have been gone all day, and what happened to…." he placed his finger on my lips "Don't worry so much" I gave him a glare and sat back in the chair.

"So we're all alone then" I asked placing me tea on the coffee table.

"Looks like it" it replied as I turned to look at him as a evil glint came into my eyes. He smirked as he scooped me up in his strong arms. I planted a kiss on his soft lips as he carried me towards the bed room.

This may have been a secured up year, but I'd say it end pretty fucken good.

--

I smiled as I looked over the words that I wrote, It was my last assignment, and what better why then writ about the past year. Of course the teacher Wouldn't know it was true, I'll go back and change the name.

"Are you done yet!?" Akari called from the kitchen.

"Just got to writ one last thing!" I called back as I place my hands on the keyboard and started to write.

_This has been the Memories of the Hinote Roze, the once most hunted and naturist thief in all the county. This has been my story, and I'm sure being around this bunch of people all have many more to write in the years to come.. Thank for reading, I'll see you around, for it's this for me to start my new life with the people I love and care for more the anything in the world._

_The End_

I smiled as I saved my work and closed my laptop, I could smell the sweet smell of dinner cooking and the laughter of the group of people I now call friends. I opened my door and took one last looked around before walking into my new life.


End file.
